New Kid on the Jock
by SandalsintheSnow
Summary: Inspired by a dream: John Cena is an artist just trying to get through high school. He is constantly subjected to bullying and ridicule from the jocks, so John finds it very hard to believe when Randy Orton, one of the jock's most elite members, begins to show a romantic interest in him.
1. Practicing My Teenage Rage

Author's Note: Back by popular demand! Well, actually, I just noticed this while I was sorting through my fanfiction folders and I remembered that it did very well when posted previously. I've rated it mature for later chapters that contain violence, numerous couplings and foul language abound! Does anyone remember the days when harsh language still got a PG rating as long as no F-Bombs were dropped? I was just watching a 90's movie called...oh...I'm rambling again...

The WWE & its superstars are trademarks owned and operated by Vincent K. McMahon (also known as that old dude you see on Muscle & Fitness and you scoff at the notion he still looks that good without a regular dose of 'roids).

**1: Practicing My Teenage Rage**

My name is John Cena, and I'm seventeen-years-old.

I go to Sable Mountain High School in West Virginia. My parents gave me the option of going public or private with school, and I chose public because I thought I would get a lot more experience. In retrospect, I would've definitely chosen private.

School isn't really that bad, but I'm an artist, and that means I've always got a target on my back for jocks. I've got really cool friends, though, like fellow artist John Morrison, who is kind of a rebel, but he lives next door and we've been friends since grade school. Since both of our first names are John, people shout at us and we both turn our heads. I called him JoMo by accident once and the nickname stuck, and that was usually how our friends and the teachers could get the attention of the right guy.

"What are you painting?" Morrison asked me in the last ten minutes of Art class.

"What do you think it is?" I stepped aside and let Morrison take a look.

I had been working on an acrylic for the last half hour, trying to make it dark and textured so that it looked almost like an oil painting. I was using a series of analogous colors to create a reflective look. The painting was mostly red, violet and blue, but in high school, paint supplies are often re-used, and my blue came out more like black. I meant the finished product to look like a reflection of my own shadow in a pool of water, a metaphorical concept of how I felt.

"Looks like a volcano," Morrison stated.

_So much for being deep and self-reflective._

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is," I lied.

"Man, it's really good, you should put it in the Art show," Morrison told me.

He went back to his painting as I asked, "You really think it's _that_ good?"

"Oh yeah, totally," Morrison nodded.

I smiled and asked, "What about Mrs. McMahon? She'll probably announce it over the intercom if I actually enter something."

"Yeah, she has been _admiring_ your work since Freshman year," Morrison laughed.

I scoffed and said, "Shut up, it's not like that! Besides, she's married to the coach, and he'd kick my ass for swooning his wife."

Morrison and I both glanced over at Mrs. McMahon. She had one of those necks that was long and stiff and her small head made her look more like a bird than a lady. She was always complimenting my work, though, so Morrison took it upon himself to remind me of the perks of banging a teacher, no matter how much I tried to shut him up about it.

"I'm serious, man. Pelican McMahon over there will definitely put out for you if you put your work in the show, 'cause you're bound to win it," Morrison pointed out.

"You are a sick, sick man," I shook my head at him, then I added, "And a freak for wearing sunglasses indoors."

Morrison pointed at his sunglasses and shouted at me, "They're cool! Everybody thinks so!"

"You only wear them 'cause Bret Hart wears them," I retorted.

"Yeah, and he's cool!" Morrison countered.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my painting.

* * *

><p>I was going to wait after class to ask Mrs. McMahon about the Art show, but Morrison wouldn't stop teasing me, so I grabbed my project and left, thinking I could come back later and talk to her when Morrison wasn't around.<p>

"I'll see you at lunch, man," Morrison fist bumped me and took off down the hallway.

My locker was on the other side of the building, and I had to filter through the students to get to it. After a few minutes, the crowd separated to head to class, and by the time I reached my locker, the hallways were essentially empty, save for a few stragglers like Randy Orton.

Orton had the locker just across from mine. We would've been side-by-side, but the wall ended so that the janitor's closet could be put in, so Orton and I were on either side of the closet. It wasn't really the best place to be, considering the strong chemicals that the janitor used which always smelled up the area, the inherent creepiness of the janitor himself and his need to ask uncomfortable questions when he was going in or coming out of the closet, and the faint sweet scent that sometimes came from the closet after the janitor had holed himself up in there that I was sure was marijuana.

As far as cultural norm was concerned in high school, Orton and I were more separated than just by a janitor's closet. He and I had basically grown up together, and my parents knew his parents, and we attended the same parties, but that was about where the similarities ended.

Orton was a jock. One of the elite of the football team. Mike Mizanin, or Miz, as he liked to be called, was Captain and the quarterback, and he was the one Orton and the rest of the football team followed. Riley, whom Morrison referred to as "The Miz Bitch," was also on the team, as well as DiBiase, Ziggler, Batista, Mark Henry and Jack Swagger. As far as they were concerned, they were the only members of the team that mattered, and the other guys were just considered fill-ins.

Nobody on the football team really liked me, and I didn't like them much, either, but I always had respect for Orton. He didn't spend all his time parading around and tormenting everyone like Miz. He just kept to himself and didn't walk around expecting everyone to bow down to him.

Since we were technically locker buddies, I had become familiar with his habits. He always went to his locker after every class, but he didn't usually take his books out. Instead, he would pull out an old beat up copy of the Guinness Book of World Records and he would read it until the next class. If his girlfriend Melina was around, he'd make out with her instead of reading, which was gross because Melina was a bitch and I never understood why Randy was with her. If it were last hour, he would always pull out a stick of Fruit Stripe gum and chew it. I always thought that was weird because it was kind of a gum for kids and it lost its flavor really fast, but he would always be chewing it an hour later a the last bell. On rare occasions, he'd have Bazooka gum, and he'd always pop it in his mouth and fold out the wrapper so he could read the stupid jokes they had on it and he'd laugh out loud like it was so funny. He even kept the wrapper sometimes, and I always wondered what he did with those.

I passed Randy while he dug around in his locker, probably trying to put away his book because class was going to start soon. I had learned that, no matter how much time Orton had to spare, he was almost always late for class. I put in my combo and I was just opening the door of my locker when out of nowhere, I got tackled from behind.

Thankfully I had my backpack on, so it took the brunt of the hit, but I still stumbled hard enough into my locker that my painting went clean through the sharp edge of the door, breaking the canvas and the wooden support in the back.

I turned around and faced Alex Riley and Miz. Both of them laughed in my face, then Riley looked down and saw my ruined painting, so he made a mock-sad face and asked, "Aw, did we break up your painting, Gena?"

Riley and Miz found it extremely funny to misuse my last name. I just found it highly annoying that my last name rhymed with so many funny things.

I pulled the painting off of the door, got into the faces of both Riley and Miz, and told them strongly, "My name is Cena, NOT Gena, and this is a thirty-five dollar canvas that I expect you to pay me back for."

Riley squinted one eye like he was trying to figure out if I were serious or not, but Miz just ignored my threat and replied, "Why don't you get your daddy to pay for it, Tena. He's rich, isn't he?"

"Shut the fuck up, Miz, you aren't good enough to even mention my father," I countered back at him.

Miz grabbed me by the shirt and shoved me against the lockers. I waited for him to make his move to try and punch me, but we were both distracted when Randy's voice said, "Miz."

Orton nodded past Miz down the hallway and we looked in that direction. Mr. Piper, the Math teacher and a total hard-ass about bullying, was at the end of the hallway with his back turned to us, but he could look back at any second, and we knew we'd both be in trouble if he did.

Miz immediately let go of me and I stepped away from the lockers, only to be shoved back into them by Riley. Miz pointed his finger in my face and stated, "Don't think I'm going to forget what you just said to me, Spleen-a."

Riley laughed at Miz's joke and they both turned to leave, but not before Riley unzipped the side strap of my backpack that held my expensive tubes of paint. They scattered everywhere as Riley and Miz took off down one of the other hallways and left me alone to pick up the tubes and somehow make it to class in time.

I looked back to see if Mr. Piper was still watching, but he was already back in his classroom. I got down on my knees to pick up the tubes, and I was surprised when Randy quietly came over and started picking up the tubes that were the furthest away from me. He made his way over to me and came down on his knees as well, handing me the paint tubes as he asked curiously, "Does that canvas really cost thirty-five dollars?"

I hadn't realized I was still holding the broken canvas in my hand until that moment. I nodded and replied sarcastically, "True artists don't create cheaply. That's probably why they always say, 'Starving Artist.'"

Randy chuckled and reached for the canvas, asking, "May I see it?"

"Sure," I said, handing it over.

He carefully moved the broken supports back into place so he could see the painting better. He stared at it for a few seconds in silence, then he asked me, "What is it?"

"A volcano," I lied.

He gave me a surprised look and replied, "Oh. I thought it looked more like a reflection of something."

This time, it was my turn to be surprised. I brushed it off with a shrug and said, "Doesn't matter, it's ruined now."

"Well, can't you glue it or something?" Randy asked, handing it back to me.

I took it from him and replied, "The Art show won't take it if it's patched up. It's worthless at this point."

I zipped the side strap of my backpack and stood up. Randy took his time to stand up, watching me as I went over to the garbage can and threw the painting into it. I turned back to face him and I was caught off-guard by his solemn expression. He said to me, "I'm sorry that your painting is ruined. I'm not an artist, but I know the show's a big deal."

"Thanks. I guess I'll just paint another one," I replied.

The last bell rang and Randy started to leave, telling me, "I'd better head out, or Miss Keibler will give me detention again."

"Thanks for helping me pick up the paints," I called to him.

"Are they expensive, too?" Randy turned back to ask me but kept walking backwards.

"Very," I answered, and he turned around so he could start running to get to class on time.

* * *

><p>Every kid says that lunch hour is their favorite part of a school day. Computers was my favorite hour, but lunch was a close second.<p>

I liked it most because I could hang out with all my friends at the same table. Morrison always sat across from me so we could talk. Since Morrison was a bit of a rebel, he befriended this guy we nicknamed Truth and he sat with us, too. The rest of our group was Daniel Bryan and Evan Bourne, who were part of the geeks but chose to hang out with me because I liked computers, and Kelly, but she usually showed up later because she was always volunteering to help the teachers and the disabled students and pretty much anyone else who wanted her pity. She was hot, so the cheerleaders and most of the guys in school were usually vying for her attention, but she still hung out with us. I pretended I didn't notice, but I knew that she had a major crush on me. I wasn't interested in her, but Morrison had it bad for her, and so far he had been unsuccessful in getting her attention.

Sometimes Edge and Christian hung out with us because they were rebels and they considered Morrison to be a friend, but they were both extremely sarcastic and they fed off of each other with their sense of humor, and last time they pissed of Truth, he went after them with a lit cigarette and they had yet to come back to our table.

"So dude, did you talk to Mrs. McMahon about the painting?" Morrison asked as soon as we sat down.

"No, I haven't asked yet. I might try to paint a few more things and see which one is best," I answered.

"What are you talking about? That painting was awesome," Morrison argued.

I leaned in and told Morrison quietly, "Look, Miz and Riley shoved me and the painting got ripped. I'll have to do another one."

Morrison sat back and sighed with frustration, saying, "Why does that Double-Headed Dragon have to fuck everything up?"

"Who's fucking what up?" Truth asked as he came over to sit with us.

Daniel and Evan came over as well, taking a seat on either side of me. Morrison explained angrily, "Stupid-ass Miz and Riley trashed Cena's painting for the Art show."

"Hell no!" Truth said a little too loudly, casting some glares in our direction.

"It's no big deal, I said I'll paint another one," I wanted to drop it.

Evan pushed up his thick glasses and argued with me, "You shouldn't let them get away with those things. Statistics show that bullies who aren't held responsible for their actions gradually escalate in violent tendencies, eventually believing that they are essentially 'above the law.'"

"You should go and tell Principal Austin," Daniel told me.

Truth tried to slap him, saying, "What is wrong with you, cracker? You don't go tellin' the boss on the dogs or they'll all come to hunt you down."

He had a good point. Daniel scoffed and replied, "Whatever, I just think Austin would do something about it."

"Yeah, he would, but then Cena would feel the heat of the whole football team if Miz and Riley couldn't make practice because of detention or suspension," Morrison said.

We all went quiet just as a very looming and extremely pale student breezed past us with a scowl on his face. We waited until he was long gone before Morrison leaned in and asked us all, "Have any of you talked to that guy Sheamus yet?"

Sheamus was a foreign exchange student and one of the most vicious looking students we had ever encountered. The jocks were trying desperately to get him to join the football team, but he seemed more like the loner type than the teammate type.

There were several other exchange students that came at the same time as Sheamus, including a Scottish guy McIntyre, who hung out with Punk and the other emo kids, Koslov, who was also a defiant loner but who was leaning toward the rebel group, and an Italian dude whose name we hadn't caught yet.

"Nobody talks to Sheamus. He's volatile and he growls frequently," Evan informed us.

Morrison waved his hand and stated, "Sheamus was probably like, a total loser in his old school back home, so he's acting all macho here 'cause Americans don't know any better."

Truth and I laughed, but Daniel had to add, "We should just go and talk to him before making assumptions."

"Oh my God, Dudley Do-Right, do you ever fuck up?" Truth shook his head at Daniel.

Morrison busted out laughing and Daniel argued, "Yes, I do...fudge up sometimes."

"Oh my God, oh my God," Truth continued to shake his head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned back to see Kelly smiling down at me. She was holding the wrist of the Italian exchange student with her other hand, and I assumed he was her lost puppy for the day.

"Guys, John, meet Santino," Kelly introduced us.

"Hey," we all said in unison while Santino just nodded, then Kelly looked at Evan and stated, "Move over, please."

Evan scooted down so that Kelly could take a seat next to me and Santino could sit down next to her. She explained excitedly, "Santino doesn't speak very much English at all, so I've made plans to teach him!"

She giggled and looked at me for approval. I just smiled back at her and her face lit up like I had done something totally profound. Morrison loudly cleared his throat to get Kelly's attention and asked, "What words are you going to teach him, Kells?"

Truth interrupted with, "It's not gonna be like that Yoshi kid, is it? He knew five words of English and they were all dirty!"

Everyone laughed except Kelly. Santino saw us laughing and tried to imitate us, but his laughter sounded more like a donkey, which only made Morrison laugh harder.

"Don't make fun of him, JoMo!" Kelly glared at him, and Morrison instantly shut up.

She patted Santino's shoulder and told him, "It's okay, they were laughing with you, not at you."

Evan leaned into Santino and started speaking to him in Italian. Santino responded and Evan translated for us, "He says he wants to follow Kelly because she's beautiful."

She put her hand over her heart and replied, "Oh, how sweet."

Morrison scoffed and sulked in his seat. Santino said something further to Evan in Italian, and Evan translated, "He also says that he wants to meet Kelly's father so he can ask for her hand in marriage."

"What? O-M-G! I'm only seventeen!" Kelly argued.

Morrison snorted laughter and she glared at him again. Evan added quickly, "Other countries culturally choose mates at a much younger age. He's also perceiving your kindness as an act of courtship."

"Oh," Kelly quickly let go of Santino's hand.

* * *

><p>I waved good-bye to my friends after school and waited for my dad to show up, even though I knew he wouldn't. I was probably the only seventeen-year-old with a valid driver's license who didn't drive myself to and from school. I had a car at home, but it was a very valuable muscle car, and I was already being picked on enough. Besides, my dad was insistent that I ride home with him and we tell each other how our day went, fulfilling the dream my father had of spending quality time with his youngest of five sons and two daughters and the only one still at home.<p>

The problem was, my dad worked really hard to make the kind of money he did, and he was almost always in the middle of a meeting when I got out of class. It never really bothered me, though, because I liked walking the mile back to my house to clear my head and take in the beautiful view of the Virginia countryside intermixed with city lights.

I waited about twenty minutes before I started walking. I figured in my head that I would make it home in time to watch wrestling, which was the only show I really cared about. The only other show I watched regularly was Roseanne, and that was because her daughter Darlene was also an artist and Darlene's biting sarcasm was so damn funny to me.

A few cars passed by as I walked. I heard the roar of a truck coming up, but I didn't look back to see who it was. I felt the sudden blast of a frozen Slurpee splatter all over the back of me, and I looked just in time to see Alex Riley hanging out of the passenger window laughing his ass off as Miz drove past in the truck and took off down the road.

_Curse 7-Eleven for being built so close to the high school!_

I stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of something I could do, but I had nothing in my backpack to dry myself off, so I just sloughed off what I could and started walking again, ignoring the tingling on the back of my neck and legs from the ice cold Slurpee.

I heard another truck engine roaring and I wondered if Riley and Miz had come back for more. I kept walking and didn't look back because I didn't want them to have the satisfaction of knowing they got to me. I heard the truck slowing down as it came closer, and I braced myself for another Slurpee impact.

"You need a ride?" Randy asked from the driver's seat as he pulled up next to me.

Shaking my head, I told him, "No, thanks, I'm good."

"Uh...you're covered in cherry slush," Randy pointed out.

"Yes, I am. That's why you shouldn't give me a ride," I replied.

He kept driving slowly beside me as I walked, asking, "You sure you don't want a ride? I take this thing out hunting all the time so I have washable seat covers."

I stopped and turned to face him. He didn't appear to be messing with me, so I finally relented and said, "Alright."

I got in and Randy started driving toward my house without having to ask for directions. Our "city" wasn't really that big, but it still surprised me that he knew where I lived just from memory.

"You can put your backpack behind you," Randy pointed at the backseat.

I had put my bag in my lap so the Slurpee all over it wouldn't drip off everywhere. I shook my head and replied, "I'm cool."

"There's a towel back there. Just put it on top of that," Randy insisted.

I tossed my backpack on the towel and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible in the seat, but it was hard with Slurpee running down my ass crack. I tried to keep my mind off of the situation by making small talk with Randy.

"Don't you usually take your girlfriend Melina home after school?" I asked.

Randy frowned a little and replied, "Yeah, but she's been hitching a ride with the Bellas."

"Oh. I don't really like them. The Bellas, I mean. They're both kinda bitchy," I mentioned.

Randy chuckled and replied, "Yeah, yeah, I guess they are."

"You usually leave right away, too, don't you?" I asked.

Randy gave me a sideways glance and surmised, "I must be pretty easy to read if you know all of my habits."

My cheeks grew hot and I quickly explained, "I just pay attention to that kind of stuff. Morrison gets on me all the time 'cause I get all into the details and sometimes I miss the big picture."

"Oh. Is there a big picture with me?" Randy asked curiously.

I looked at him and remarked stupidly, "I dunno."

He laughed and replied, "Guess Morrison is right."

My face went red again and I looked away so Randy wouldn't notice. He pulled up to the gate of my house and stopped to let me out, glancing at the view through his windshield as he said, "Your house looks bigger than I remember."

I chuckled and replied, "No, it's the same size."

"Twenty-five bedrooms?" Randy pulled from memory.

"And we probably use six of them," I joked, making Randy laugh.

I started to leave when Randy said, "Hey, your backpack!"

I came back inside and reached around to get my backpack, glancing at the stuff in the backseat as I did so. I noticed something sticking out from underneath Randy's seat, and I could tell from the colors on it that it was my broken painting.

"You got it?" Randy asked when I hadn't moved in a few seconds.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, yeah," I pulled my backpack out with me and closed the door again.

"Hey, if you need a ride after school, just let me know," He offered.

"Thank you," I told him, then I added, "Could you not tell anyone about the whole Slurpee thing?"

"I won't tell, but I'm not too sure about Miz and Riley," Orton replied.

"Yeah, well, I expect it from them," I said.

Randy locked eyes with me and said something unexpected, "You want me to talk to them?"

I was so surprised, I struggled to answer him, "No...no, that's okay. I mean, if not this...they'll just find something else, you know?"

Randy looked like he might argue with me, but instead, he nodded his head and replied, "Okay. Later, John."

"Yeah, see ya," I said, and he pulled away.

It was only after he was gone that I realized he was probably the only other kid in school who called me by my first name.


	2. Heavy Equipment

**2: Heavy Equipment (I'm Referring to My Penis)**

I got up the next morning with an odd sense of confidence. It was like the world had decided to let me off the hook for a while. I could do whatever I wanted and I wasn't going to feel bad about it. I walked into high school and took a deep breath, sticking my chin up and smiling broadly.

_Hello, world. My name is John Cena, and I know nothing will go wrong today._

SLAM!

Miz threw me into the lockers and Riley kicked me right in the groin. I grabbed my crotch and stumbled to my knees, suddenly overwhelmed with pain.

_Well, fuck you too, world!_

"Ha! How's that feel, Cena?" Riley taunted me.

Miz laughed and shoved me once more before they took off down the hallway. There were dozens of students who witnessed the act, but none of them had the guts to come over and help me for fear that Miz would come back. I stayed where I was until I could catch my breath, then I slowly came back to my feet and tried my best to get to my locker without limping.

Randy was already at his locker when I got there. He looked up from his World Records book and asked, "Something wrong?"

"What?" I asked, reaching up to open my locker.

The up-reach pulled at my groin, and I lowered my arms and leaned forward to catch my breath again. I glanced at Randy and he was watching me closely. I sat back against the lockers and mentioned passively, "I decided to jog to school this morning. Guess that was a stupid idea."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so," he replied, but his expression told me he didn't believe me.

Melina was coming up behind Randy, so I tried to stand up straight and get back to opening my locker. Randy saw me look past him and turned around just as Melina punched him hard in the gut. He fell back against his locker and stared at her with a look of shock. She glared right back at him and yelled, "Why didn't you take me home after school yesterday?"

My eyes widened with shock and Melina happened to glance over at me. She saw my surprised and shouted, "What? You want my fist in your side, too, eavesdropper?"

I quickly put my hands up in defeat and turned away. I heard Randy argue, "You said you were leaving with the Bellas! I waited for you and you didn't show up so I left!"

"You know what? You're a stupid jerk and you never listen to me! I told you I was leaving with the Bellas but last hour, I told you they were leaving early and you needed to wait for me!"

"You never said that," Randy argued.

"Yes, I did! Yes, I did! I told you three times,_ three times_, and you left me anyway!" Melina countered.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I never heard you tell me you wanted a ride home," Randy said.

"Jerk! Stupid, ignore-a-mus jerk!" Melina shouted, then she stormed off down the hallway.

I slowly turned back to look at Randy. He slammed his fists against the locker and cursed under his breath, then he turned to face me and asked angrily, "What?"

"Nothing," I replied, playing dumb.

"She didn't tell me that, you know. I saw you walking because I had been waiting for her and she never showed up. I had no idea I left her at school," Randy explained.

"Hey, it's none of my business," I started.

"Yeah, but I need someone to believe me," Randy finished.

I was surprised by his words. I opened my mouth to tell him I believed him, but I saw Kelly coming down the hallway...and she was talking to Cody Rhodes.

Cody was basically the leader of the skateboarders and future extremists. Justin Gabriel and Tyler Reks were his henchmen, and they paraded around like they were some sort of martyrs who were sparing the lives of others by sacrificing their own for the God of alternative sports. The funny thing was, Cody and I used to be good friends. He used to come over all the time with Morrison and Kelly and we would all play video games and have camp-outs at my house.

Things changed after Cody fell out of his brother's truck when he was eleven and he was in the hospital for months with road burns and a bad concussion. Cody came out of it with long ribbons of scar tissue across his chest and arms, and a massive chip on his shoulder. He came back from a brush with death only to despise the idea of life.

I didn't like that Kelly was walking with him. Cody had a track record of messy break-ups and he went through women like he went through black nail polish. Kelly waved good-bye at him and Cody's group passed, but Kelly stopped to ask me excitedly, "John! Will you take me to Michelle's party tonight?"

"What? What party?" I asked, totally confused.

Kelly rolled her eyes at me and replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you live under a rock."

Randy snorted laughter and Kelly turned around to face him. He did the same thing I did earlier and quickly turned away. Kelly looked back at me and said, "Michelle McCool's having a party at her house and my dad won't let me go unless I use the Buddy System and bring someone along."

"...and he means me," I said sarcastically.

She lightly slapped my chest and confessed, "No, he'd want me to go with my girl friends but I was going to tell him that we're dating now so he won't give me another lecture about the disgusting things he's read teenagers do when they hookup at parties."

I noticed Randy cocked his head to one side when Kelly mentioned dating, but I ignored it and replied with a long sigh, "Kelly, your dad is going to know it's a lie and he's going to flip out and do what he did last time: he'll ground you for all eternity and he'll find me when I least expect it and he'll be holding his shotgun while he gives me his speech about how he's going to use my fingers for target practice!"

I glanced back at Randy and I noticed he had turned around to face us again. He was leaning into his locker with his arms folded and he was smiling wickedly to himself and shaking his head like he was imagining the violent nature of Kelly's father and it amused him.

Kelly frowned and asked me sweetly, "Please? I just need a ride and you have the coolest car and I'll pay you for gas and you can just hang out until I'm done!"

"Are you just going to this party so you can talk to Cody?" I asked morosely.

She put her hands on her hips and argued, "That's none of your business."

"It is if I'm supposed to be your boyfriend now," I stated.

Kelly huffed and replied, "Alright, fine! I need to talk to him for a while."

"Kelly, he's an ass-and-a-half! You don't need to hang out with him!" I countered.

She stomped her feet and shouted, "John, just take me to the party!"

I stared at her. She added coyly, "If you take me then I'll love you forever."

Scoffing, I replied, "Really? Even after you grow up and get married to some lucky guy and have eight million kids and you totally forget about that time when I took you to some stupid party to talk to Skid Kid?"

She laughed and added, "Well, you won't have to worry about that since I plan on marrying you."

I rolled my eyes and breathed a long sigh. Kelly could tell I wasn't convinced, so she started to get teary eyed and made a really sad pouting face. I slammed my eyes shut and looked away, shouting, "Don't make that face! I can't say no to that face!"

"Please, Johnny? Please? Plllleeeeaaaassssseeee?" Kelly sounded like she was on the verge of sobs.

"Alright! Damn it, woman, if your dad blows my fingers off, _you_ are responsible for my medical bills!" I caved under the intense pressure.

Kelly screamed with joy and wrapped her arms around me. I glanced at Randy and shook my head. He smiled too, but he looked away quickly and made an odd expression that I couldn't quite place. I didn't have time to wonder about it because Kelly pulled back and grabbed my lips with hers.

_Wait...what?!_

She gave me a deep, warm kiss that lasted for almost ten seconds before she broke away and bounced off down the hallway screaming with joy. I was so stunned, I hadn't even had time to process that I had just been kissed. I turned to face Randy and he pointed at my face as he mumbled, "You've got Lip Smackers all over the place."

I reached up to rub my lips and felt the gloss. It tasted like strawberries and I clenched my teeth so I could rub them with my finger. Randy chuckled and asked me, "What are you doing?"

"I got lip gloss in my teeth," I made a disgusted face.

Randy busted out laughing. I kept trying to clean my teeth as he mentioned, "It's cool that you're taking Kelly to the party."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

Randy answered frankly, "'Cause most guys would've taken her with the idea she'd be making heel marks on the inside roof of their car by the end of the night."

"Holy shit, I didn't think of that," I said.

Randy gave me an odd look and I became self-conscious, asking quickly, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying it's cool you wouldn't do that to her is all," Randy answered, but I had a feeling there was more to it than that.

* * *

><p>Art class was uncharacteristically quiet. Mostly because Morrison was giving me the silent treatment.<p>

I knew he had heard about me taking Kelly to the party. It was the only thing I could think of that would make him ignore me. I finally got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore and I put my paintbrush down as I asked, "What do you want from me?"

Morrison kept working on his painting while he seethed at me, "I want the truth. You're totally hot for Kelly and word is you two kissed in the hallway."

I answered honestly, "Yeah, we did, but Kelly kissed me and I had no clue it was coming, man."

Morrison stopped painting. He was clenching his brush so hard, I thought it would snap like a twig. He told me darkly, "She said you're taking her to some party. Everyone knows that guys only take girls to parties to get them drunk so they can have a back-seat fuck."

I countered him darkly, "Dude, don't say that about Kelly."

Morrison frowned regretfully, then he added, "Well, what about you, huh? The last time you told me you had sex was your first time in eleventh grade with Sunny."

I was surprised he had brought it up. Sunny was a girl from California who came to our school for a few semesters before her contractor dad had to move again. She and I hit it off right away even though we were almost completely opposite. She liked motorcycles and dangerous thrills, and she saw something thrilling in me, apparently, because she took my virginity while we were hiding from my parents in the closet of one of the vacant rooms in my house.

Sunny meant a lot to me because of what happened between us, but there was also a part of me that was left unfinished after everything. I didn't dream about her or fantasize about her or picture her naked when we were together. Even when I was deep inside of her, it felt good, but it didn't feel...right. She was so turned on by me and I made her come like, three times before I finally came. I thought it was just because it was my first time, so I made love to her a few more times, the last time being literally ten minutes before she had to leave, but it never felt quite right to me. She was beautiful, smart, and so damn funny, and she could stimulate me in ways that nobody else could, but I couldn't ever seem to bring myself to a head over her.

I looked away and replied quietly, "Well, yeah, that was the last time I had sex."

Morrison glared at me and said, "That's weird, dude. All of the guys in school have lots of sex, but you're just like, 'No thanks, I'm good.'"

"Shut up, I am not!" I said a little too loudly, attracting the attention of Mrs. McMahon.

She started to come over to us, but I nodded at her and made a big smile that things were fine and she reluctantly went back to her seat. Morrison took the opportunity to stab me again by saying sarcastically, "Oh, I forgot, you like old married Art teachers."

I struggled to keep my voice down as I told him angrily, "If you want to accuse me for taking Kelly to the party, go right ahead. All I can say is that you should know I won't take advantage of her, and if you don't believe that's true, then you obviously aren't my friend."

With that, I went back to painting. It took Morrison a few minutes to reply quietly, "I know you wouldn't do that. I just don't want her making out with you when she's got some Morr-Lovin comin' her way."

"What the hell does that mean?" I blurted, catching Mrs. McMahon's attention again.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>I didn't see Randy drive by when I walked home that afternoon, so I assumed he had made up with Melina. I dragged my feet all evening until it was time for the party, then I drove to Kelly's house in the red Mustang my father and I restored for my sixteenth birthday. Kelly squealed with joy when she saw me, and she slammed the door and rushed out to the car and I peeled away before her father could get the door open wide enough to point his shotgun at me.<p>

The party was completely packed when we got there. I could see people sitting on the roof and jumping off of the garage into a huge swimming pool. There were plenty of underage kids standing around with beers, but the house was located on a hill surrounded by trees, so there was little chance the cops would be driving by.

Kelly jumped out of my car and almost ran into the house. I raced to catch up with her and said, "You have to promise me you won't go anywhere alone with Cody."

"John, we just got away from my dad! Don't channel him!" Kelly argued with me.

"I'm serious, Kel. Stay around other people," I told her.

She sighed heavily but gave me a nod that she understood. We made it to the packed living room and I pointed at an empty loveseat in the far corner and said, "I'll be over there if you need me."

"What? You're just going to stay there all night? There are like, fifty thousand hot chicks around!" Kelly countered, trying to get me to find a distraction so I wouldn't go looking for her anytime soon.

I leaned into her and repeated, "I'll be over there if you need me."

"Ugh, fine," she waved a hand at me and walked off.

* * *

><p>The loveseat was just across the room, but this was a party full of teenagers (most of them drunk and attempting to dance or make-out or both at the same time), so it took me over half an hour before I collapsed on the loveseat from total exhaustion. It was like trying to survive the jungle just to get to a damn seating area.<p>

There was an open window behind the loveseat and I could hear shouting right outside as soon as I sat down. I sighed heavily when I realized that I would have no peace. I tried to ignore what was being said in the shouting match, but it was hard when they were being so loud.

"...not going to have sex ever again until you start listening to me!" a woman yelled.

"Fine! You're not that good in bed anyway!" Randy shouted back.

_Wait...Randy?_

I whirled around and looked out the window just as Melina stormed off and Randy was left standing there with a furious look on his face. I hardly ever took such an interest in the beeswax of someone else, but I wanted to avidly pursue Randy's business, and as always in situations where you're listening when you shouldn't be, Randy happened to turn his head and look right through the window...where he saw me...staring at him with my mouth gaping open because I had just heard him tell Melina she was bad in the sack.

My face went eight shades of red and I flipped back around to face forward again, but I knew I had already been caught. I managed to work up the nerve to glance back, but he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, then I looked up and saw him coming in from the back door.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

I thought about making a run for it, but after the effort it took to make it to the loveseat, I knew I wouldn't get anywhere in a hurry. I just sat there twiddling my thumbs with a stupid look on my face until Randy came into the room. I could tell he was staring at me but I didn't dare look up at him. He sat down in the recliner just across from me and waited for me to make eye contact with him.

We were separated by a small table and an ugly purple glitter lamp. I was almost certain that Randy was going to take that glitter lamp and crash it over my head. After five minutes of awkward silence, Randy finally spoke, but all he said was, "Chicks, man."

I reluctantly turned to face him. He was looking at me with a passive expression, save for a short frown as he waited for me to agree with him. I nodded and replied, "Yeah, they're something else."

"Where's yours?" Randy asked me.

"What?" I was confused.

"Kelly...your _chick_," Randy elaborated.

I nodded and said, "Oh right, right. She's uh...into some risky business, probably. I was going to check on her in a few minutes."

"I doubt it with this crowd. There are kids everywhere," Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I practically had to go Chuck Norris on a few kids and swing from the ceiling light to get to this loveseat," I joked, making Randy chuckle.

Randy leaned forward and mentioned, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't take you home today. Me and Melina made up after school."

He gave me a look like he and Melina did more than just hug and say they were sorry. I nodded that I caught his drift and replied, "No big deal. I told you that you didn't have to take me anyway."

"Why don't you want me to take you home?" Randy asked.

"It's just...I don't want to inconvenience you," I answered.

Randy leaned back and said to me, "You're so weird."

I gave him a dirty look and asked angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"John, you live a mile from the fucking school, and your house is on the way to mine. I could carry you that distance and it still wouldn't be inconvenient," Randy argued.

I shook my head and we went silent again. A few minutes passed before Randy asked, "So when is that Art show of yours?"

"I don't know, a couple of weeks from now, but the school has to approve the exact date because all of the contestants get to leave early and it's this big production and all..." I said before I realized what Randy was asking me about.

Giving him a surprised look, I added, "Are you going?"

Shrugging it off, Randy replied, "My dad likes to go to those things. Sometimes I go with him. Chicks dig guys who look at paint."

I laughed and Randy smiled broadly. I informed him, "To be honest, the girls at Art shows are usually either creative but neurotic or creative but completely controlling."

Randy locked eyes with me and said, "Sounds like you've dated a few."

"Na, I'm not into chicks," I replied.

Randy's expression changed and I suddenly realized the way my words came out. I quickly tried to explain, saying, "I meant that I'm not there for the chicks...the Art chicks...I just...I want to be an artist...I'm not looking for a good time...at that...time..."

He nodded and replied, "No need to explain, I get it."

I was starting to feel like my feet were on fire. I glanced around but I couldn't see Kelly anywhere, and all I wanted to do was leave.

"Hey, do you want to come down to the creek with me on Saturday?" Randy asked, surprising me yet again.

"What? You mean Sandman's Creek?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going down there with some friends. We're thinking of camping out," Randy explained.

I became disgruntled and asked, "Are Miz and Riley going to be there?"

"Well, yeah, but they're bringing their girlfriends so they won't be paying attention to anyone else. Besides, if I say I invited you, they can't do anything," Randy told me.

"I think I'll pass," I said.

Randy argued with me, "Come on! We're taking my dad's boat out and we're planning on cooking a bunch of steaks!"

I shook my head, so Randy added, "Don't make me do the Kelly face that you can't say no to."

I started laughing and he pouted his lip a little like he might actually attempt the face, so I relented and said, "Alright, fine."

"Good," Randy stated with a smile.

I couldn't help but ask, "So why the sudden interest in me?"

"What do you mean?" Randy returned.

"Well, I think we've spoken twice since the 2nd grade and now you're asking about my art and inviting me to hang out with you," I pointed out.

Randy looked away and his expression went blank. When he didn't answer for a few seconds, I thought he was angry, so I mentioned, "I'm not saying I don't like that you're talking to me now, I'm just...surprised."

He looked back at me again and asked in a thick tone, "What would you say if I told you I've wanted to talk to you for a long time."

I felt something inside of me switch on. It was like a long dormant sensation that I always knew was there but that I had put away for some reason. I stared into Randy's eyes and whatever had been turned on sent a clear message to my brain: _he's flirting with you_.

No. I must be wrong. I'm wrong. Yes, I'm wrong. Randy Orton is an athlete who dates the hottest women in school and apparently has sex with them even though they're not good in bed. He just told me he had sex with Melina after school. He even asked me about Kelly like he was expecting me to get a little from her. He is NOT flirting with me.

The something inside actually felt a twinge of disappointment. I tried to remember how to speak and replied to Randy, "Uh...I guess I would be surprised again. I didn't think you knew or really cared I existed."

"I care about you more than you know, John," Randy said.

The something inside tugged at me again, and I opened my mouth to ask Randy a very specific question, but I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kelly's voice shout, "John!"

I looked over and saw her coming through the crowd, so I stood up to greet her. Since she was a hot chick, even the half-conscious people moved out of the way and made room for her to easily get across the room to me. I glanced back where Kelly had come from and I saw Cody Rhodes turning off to leave. I already knew that he was going outside to wait for Kelly.

She hugged me and giggled when she came close, and I knew she had been drinking. She let go of me and asked me sweetly, "Do you mind going home alone? I've got another ride."

"Absolutely not. I came with you and I'm leaving with you," I told her.

She huffed at me like I was just a minor annoyance and she argued, "John, I can take care of myself! I've gone to lots of parties without you and I've never been drugged or raped or found in a ditch like in the movies!"

"Yeah? Well, the movies have a ratings system so they can't depict the real freaks like Cody Rhodes," I tried to be dramatic to get her attention.

That just made her angry. Kelly put her hands on her hips and stated, "Cody's not a freak, and I'm going with him. If you don't like it, then you should've thought of that when YOU could've had me."

She turned her back on me and I knew I had to do something. I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her and blurted off the top of my head, "Come home with _me_, Kelly."

Her eyes widened with surprise and she made an expression like she had always wanted to hear me say that, then she quickly looked away and told me, "Don't say that if you don't mean it, John."

_Shit, I'm already losing her again._

"I mean it, Kel. You told your dad I'm your boyfriend so let's make it official. Come home with me," I said.

"Okay, let me get my purse," she replied, and I let her go to drift back through the crowd.

I suddenly darted through the crowd to follow her because I knew I wouldn't get out so easily by myself. I was halfway across the room when I remembered Randy and I glanced back at him. He was on his feet and he was staring at me like I had just completely blindsided him. The something inside of me felt guilty, and I shot Randy a sympathetic look before turning back to follow Kelly.

* * *

><p>We were quiet during the drive back to my house. My parents were gone and the cooks and housekeepers were already asleep in their wing, so it was just me being led along by Kelly in an enormous mansion with no lights on in the middle of the night.<p>

She had been to my house many times before, so she knew exactly where my room was. She stood in front of me and slowly undressed. I was surprised to find that her breasts were larger than I would've guessed for a petite girl like her. She looked as amazing as I always thought she was. She tugged my shirt off and ran her hands over my upper body. I had learned at an early age that muscle definition was a meaningful trait to most people, and it kept bullies at bay (Miz being an exception), so I had done some basic strength training over the years. I wasn't as big as a professional athlete, but I was no wuss.

Kelly opened my jeans and I took them off but kept my boxers on, still feeling a little tender from Riley's low blow that morning. She pulled me into bed with her and we made out for a while. She tasted like alcohol and lemonade. Not bad at all, but I was finding it difficult to keep my focus. My mind kept wandering back to Randy and the look on his face when I left him. Every time I thought of him, I responded more strongly to Kelly. She would kiss me, and I would think of Randy, then I would kiss her back harder. She would squeeze my shoulders, and I would think of Randy, then I would press my body more firmly against hers.

I started to realize what I was doing and I tried to forget about Randy and think only of Kelly. I looked down at her breasts and I cupped one of them in my right hand...

_Randy..._

I ran my hand down Kelly's naked body and glided over her hip, pulling her leg up so she could hook it over my middle...

_Randy..._

My thoughts were confusing my sense of focus and I still hadn't gotten hard yet. I looked down at Kelly and she seemed unsure herself, so I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes glistened with tears as she told me, "I'm feeling kind of sick. Would you be really mad if I said I didn't want to do this tonight?"

I felt a huge sense of relief rush through me, but I didn't want Kelly to see it, so I lied and said, "You know, I'm not feeling so well myself. I think we should hold off on this."

"Are you still going to be my boyfriend, though?" Kelly's eyes watered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I replied with a big smile.

She hugged me and wailed into my ear, "Why are you so nice to me?"

I rolled over on my side so I could hold her while she cried. I pressed my lips to her ear and told her honestly, "I'm nice to you because you're important to me, Kelly."

She slowed her tears and sniffled as she whispered to me, "But I came home with you and I'm naked and kind of drunk and I don't want to have sex and you're still being nice to me."

"Well, do you want me to be pissed?" I asked.

"No, I guess not. I just...I didn't think guys were okay with that. I don't want you to think I'm a tease or something," Kelly told me.

I ran my fingers through her hair to soothe her tears and replied, "I know you're not being a tease. I know you better than that."

"John?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I returned.

"Are you gay?" she asked almost in a whisper.

I had never been asked that question before. In fact, I had never even asked myself that question before. If the thought had crossed my mind, I didn't remember doing anything about it. I had stashed away that part of me, acting like it wasn't there even though the rest of me knew all about it and had been waiting for me to acknowledge it. I may have lived for years blissfully ignoring it...but Randy Orton switched on that something inside of me a few hours ago, and there was no turning back now.

"I think so," I said softly.

She didn't answer me, and it took me a minute to realize she was fast asleep.


	3. I Never Lie! Oh, That's a Lie

**3: I NEVER LIE! Oh...That's a Lie...**

I woke up the next morning with Kelly still curled up next to me. I gazed at her for a few minutes before I quietly rolled out of bed and put my blanket over her to keep her warm, then I stepped out to find her a change of clothes. My mom had some boxed up clothes from her high school years stashed in a vacant room, so I pulled out a vintage peasant shirt and bell bottoms, knowing that Kelly would like them because they were classic.

I took a shower and dressed for school, then I went downstairs and made Kelly a shake mixed with a hangover remedy of my father's creation. I went back upstairs and came into the room just as she was sitting up. She looked at me with half-open eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"Early. We've got plenty of time," I answered, handing her the remedy.

"Ugh, what is it?" she cringed at the smell.

"A hangover remedy. Drink it and trust me, you'll be singing by first hour," I joked.

Kelly laughed and took a swig. She cringed again but continued to drink it until it was gone. I sat down next to her and asked, "So what do you remember from last night?"

She put her hand over her eyes and blushed, replying sheepishly, "Bits and pieces."

_Maybe she had forgotten that I kinda told her I was gay._

"Okay, let's start with the basics. I took you home because you were going to leave with Cody Rhodes," I started.

She nodded and replied, "I know we didn't have sex...was it because I did something gross or stupid?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that. You said you didn't want to and I respected that," I explained.

She smiled brightly at me, then her face fell and she asked, "I think I asked you to be my boyfriend anyway. Is that still true?"

Kelly leaned forward and eagerly awaited my answer. I knew that bailing on her would mean she would go looking for Cody as soon as we got to school, so I nodded and answered, "Yeah, that's true."

She squealed with joy and sat up so she could kiss me. She quickly let go and looked down, realizing she was completely naked. Kelly looked up at me with a curious expression and asked, "Are you sure I didn't do something gross or stupid?"

"No, you didn't do anything," I confirmed.

Kelly started to cover herself and asked self-consciously, "Did you not like what you saw?"

I took both of her wrists and stopped her from trying to hide herself, then I looked into her eyes and said deliberately, "You look beautiful, Kelly. In fact, I was staring at you instead of the sunrise this morning."

Her face lit up again and she asked, "Really?"

"Yes, and you didn't even have drool hanging out of your mouth or anything," I joked, making Kelly laugh out loud.

I realized something and became more serious, so Kelly asked, "What is it?"

"Morrison. He really likes you and if he sees us together, he'll never forgive me," I said.

Kelly frowned sympathetically, then she told me, "I'll talk to him. I don't think of him that way and he needs to hear it from me."

I sighed and mentioned, "I'm not so sure he'll listen."

* * *

><p>I opted to take the car, but Kelly wanted to walk to school hand-in-hand with me. It was no big deal along the way, but once we reached the schoolyard, I suddenly felt like I had ants in my pants.<p>

_Everyone was staring at us._

And I mean everyone. Even the weird band kid with the lazy eye turned his head at an angle so he could stare at us both.

I cleared my throat and tried to watch my feet while we walked, but the intensity of hundreds of pairs of eyes watching my every move was completely unnerving. Kelly finally leaned into me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is looking at us," I mumbled under my breath, looking up only because I had to so I could get through the main entrance.

We lost the eyes outside once we were through the doors, but my relief was short lived when I realized that the halls were jammed with students and they all sensed my hand over Kelly's like it was fresh meat for a pack of wild dogs.

Now they were staring at us even more closely...in the cramped hallways.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me," Kelly moved along with ease.

_I must find the shield that makes her immune to this intensity and use it for my own plans of world domination!_

I just kept focusing on my feet and went along with Kelly. When we were close to her locker, she suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw Cody Rhodes leaning against Kelly's locker with his arms folded and a bitter expression on his face. Kelly turned to face me and asked, "Would it be alright if I shared your locker today? The door has been sticking on mine."

She just said that so I wouldn't make a scene with Cody. I nodded anyway and replied, "Sure."

Kelly's hand was still twined with mine and she yanked me down another hallway before I could call Cody out. We were again bombarded with eyes until we reached the hallway to my locker, which was mostly empty. I looked up and saw Randy Orton at his locker and he was talking in a hushed tone with Miz and Riley. They all shut up when we came close, then Miz and Riley looked down at my hand with Kelly's and they practically turned to stone from the shock.

We went around them and I let go of Kelly's hand so I could open my locker. Kelly suddenly gasped and I whirled around to face her, asking quickly, "What?"

Kelly was totally distraught as she told me, "I forgot to tell my dad I went home with you last night."

I stumbled back against my locker and my backpack slipped off of my arm and made a loud thud against the floor. I stared at Kelly wide eyed and whispered, "I'm a dead man."

She quickly put her hands up and said, "No, no, it's alright! I'll just go to the principal's office and call him and tell him that you took me back to your house after the party because I was really tired so I forgot to call him and we watched movies until we fell asleep! He won't be mad because he likes you!"

I stood up straight and stated, "Kelly, he doesn't _like_ me! The last time I talked to him, he told me that the only reason he had decided not to kill me was because he had already filled the holes he had dug by the shed with the remains of the animals he used for target practice!"

With a wave of her hand, Kelly replied passively, "Oh, he just does that for me because I used to get really scared when I was little, seeing the pieces of the animals all over the yard and..."

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST JOKING ABOUT THAT!" I shrieked.

"Look, he's not going to kill you, John! He already went to prison once before and he said he would never do that again," Kelly went on, failing miserably at calming me.

I ran my hands through my hair and replied, "Oh my God, Kelly! I'm going to disappear and no one will ever find my body because your dad doesn't want to go back to prison!"

Kelly put her hands on her hips and told me, "There is no way he is going to kill _my_ boyfriend! I will tell him it was a misunderstanding and there was no harm done, and if he doesn't believe me, I'll hide his bullets in my Kotex box because he'll never try to look there!"

She took off before I could ask her what a Kotex was. Miz and Riley were instantly in my face as soon as Kelly disappeared. I glared at Miz and told him, "I am seriously not in the mood."

Miz cocked his head to one side and explained in his usual mock-tone, "Well, Peena, that's _seriously_ too bad. I was just telling Randy that I didn't want you anywhere near our party at the creek on Saturday, but after hearing that you're dating the almost-completely-unattainable-because-her-father's-a-psychopath Divine Miss Kelly, I think I've changed my mind."

Riley pitched in with, "Guess we'll see you on Saturday, Mena. That is, if you live to see Saturday."

Both Miz and Riley laughed hysterically and gave each other high fives before wandering off. I looked at Randy and asked, "Do _you_ still want me to come to the creek on Saturday?"

With a shrug, Randy answered in a disgruntled tone, "Do whatever you want. I guess you can bring Kelly along, too."

"Did you invite her?" I asked shortly.

Randy gave me a curious expression and answered, "Well, no."

"Then I'm coming alone," I retorted, storming off before he could argue with me.

* * *

><p>I sat down in Mr. Piper's class for Math and waited for Morrison to show up. Randy came in a a few minutes later and took his assigned seat just behind where Morrison would soon be sitting, but he didn't make any move to try and talk to me about earlier. As soon as Morrison walked in, I knew he had talked to Kelly because he had taken his sunglasses off and put them in the pocket of his leather jacket.<p>

_The last time Morrison took his sunglasses off and put them away was on the day of the Oklahoma City Bombing. _

Morrison had to take the seat next to me because it was assigned to him, but he leaned as far away from me as possible and bitterly folded his arms. Class hadn't started yet, so I leaned into Morrison and whispered, "I know you won't believe me, but I had to do it."

He slowly turned to face me, and the look on his face made me wonder if Morrison would kill me before Kelly's father did.

"You knew that I've been into her since, like...forever, and yet you snatched her up in one night like it was no big fuckin' deal," Morrison seethed.

I glanced back at Randy. He was pretending to be immersed with trying to bite off an annoying hangnail, but I knew he was listening to every word. I leaned in more closely to Morrison and I told him frankly, "If I hadn't taken her home with me, she would've gone home with Cody Rhodes, and you and I both know he picked up some freaky fetishes after his accident...he would've messed her all up inside, and then he would've fucked with her head so she wouldn't think to report him."

Morrison became distraught and argued, "Why do you have to always be right?!"

He looked away and tried to push away the images forming in his mind about what I had just said. I sat back and glanced at Randy again. He had stopped his hangnail chewing act and he was just staring at me like he hadn't realized how important it was that I had taken Kelly home last night.

Morrison turned to face me again and asked, "Well, what's with the boyfriend thing?"

"As long as she's with me, she's safe from Cody. He'll lose interest and move on," I informed him.

"Then what? You break up with Kelly and she'll be all upset and she'll probably go looking for Cody anyway," Morrison pointed out.

"Then I'll just have to wait until she breaks up with me," I said.

Randy's brow lifted curiously. Morrison continued, totally unaware that Randy was listening as he argued, "No guy would ever let a girl break up with him. It's undignified."

I shook my head and replied, "This is different. This is Kelly. We've known her since I unburied her Barbie from the sandbox in the city park when we were five, and you found the fat kid who buried it and beat his ass."

Morrison sighed deeply and nodded in agreement. I started to face forward when Morrison asked unexpectedly, "Did you fuck her?"

"What the hell, Morr," I cursed him under my breath.

He put his hands up in defeat and told me, "It's killing me, man. I have to know."

I saw Randy out of the corners of my eyes. He leaned forward in his seat and listened intently for my answer. I moved in close to Morrison and told him honestly, "No, I didn't."

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Morrison replied.

I glanced back at Randy one more time before I turned to face forward. He had that strange expression on his face again, the one that I couldn't quite describe.

_Whatever the expression was, he seemed to have it whenever I responded to things about relationships. _

* * *

><p>Kelly hitched a ride after school, so I was walking home alone when Randy pulled up and told me, "Get in."<p>

"I think I wanna walk today, but thanks anyway," I politely declined.

Randy gave me a sideways glance and said, "You sure you wanna be out walking alone when Kelly's dad is probably looking for you?"

I stopped suddenly and replied, "Good point," before rushing to get into Randy's truck.

He easily drove with one hand while resting his other hand on the stick shift. Randy was one of those guys that looked totally awesome doing what would be considered by law to be in complete violation of proper procedure for vehicular operation.

_If we started rolling because Randy didn't have both hands on the wheel while swerving to avoid something on the road and he ended up in a body cast, he'd still look totally awesome._

"So why'd you ditch me last night?" Randy asked like it was mostly a joke.

I shrugged and replied, "I had to take my lady home."

"Yeah, that's cool. Sounds to me like you two spent the whole night together, too," Randy was stating the obvious.

"Um...yeah, duh," I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I know you and Kelly are pretty good friends and all, but I saw her face last night when you asked her to go home with you, and she looked like she wanted to jump you _so_ bad...but you two somehow didn't do a damn thing to each other," Randy frowned at me.

Giving him an insulted look, I asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like sex, John?" Randy asked.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

I hadn't intended to sound so freaked out about it, but his question caught me off-guard. Randy turned to face me and asked more strongly, "Well, do you?"

"I...I..." I was totally confused.

"Just tell me if you like sex or not," Randy's voice was rising.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do," I stumbled to answer him.

Randy only became more angry, shouting, "You guess? You guess? No guy just guesses!"

His anger was making me angry. I yelled back at him, "I don't know what you want me to say! I like sex, okay? All guys like sex!"

"But you didn't have sex with Kelly!" Randy argued.

"She said NO!" I shouted.

"Then what, huh? Did you go to the bathroom and rub one out for yourself?" Randy interrogated me.

"No, I didn't!" I countered angrily.

"Why the hell not?" Randy demanded.

"I don't know, 'cause I didn't feel like it!" I yelled.

Randy suddenly hit the brakes and parked at the side of the road leading up to my house. There weren't any houses nearby and no one was around as Randy turned to face me and shouted, "Teenage guys think about sex non-stop, all the time, twenty-four and seven! It doesn't matter if she's a hot chick, or your mom's best friend, or that fat chick with no sense of humor on MTV, or your brother's girlfriend! It doesn't even fucking matter if she looks like a goddamn horse! You're thinking of banging her, and the more unattainable she is, the more you think about her!"

He sat up in his seat and leaned in closely to me. I pushed back against the door but there was no escaping Randy's intensity as he continued to yell violently, "You think about fucking her in front! You think about fucking her up the ass! You think about putting it in her mouth! You think about doing it all the time! All the fucking-spanking-cowgirl-bondage-doggy style-Kama Sutra type bullshit! You even think up positions and ways to fuck that don't even exist, and you turn yourself on so high, you can even imagine yourself fucking her while strapped naked and upside down to the back of a van doing one-twenty down the freeway with your head only three inches off the ground and a baboon with rabies rubbing acid on your feet!"

I just stared at him. He suddenly grabbed me by my head and mashed his lips so hard against mine, I groaned from the pain it caused. His intensity sent a jolt through my body and blood started rushing to my groin like Niagara Fucking Falls.

Randy bit down unexpectedly on my lower lip. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it was enough to make me cry out. The sound vibrated between our lips and died somewhere in Randy's mouth, then he suddenly reached around and hit the lever to push my seat back.

I fell away from Randy's lips and my body went horizontal. He quickly climbed on top of me and started kissing me violently again. His passion was like nothing I had ever felt from anyone before, and I was so turned on, my eyes were starting to roll in the back of my head.

_At this point, I was pretty sure I could answer Kelly's question about my sexuality._

Randy pulled away from me suddenly and grabbed me by my wrists. He told me, "Put your hands on me," and shoved them under his shirt.

I got a real good feel of his abs. I had seen him with his shirt off in gym class before, and he was built like he spent a lot of time on his body, but actually touching him was like a whole other level of sexy.

He kissed me roughly again, then he jerked away without warning and confessed, "I can't stop thinking about you, John."

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

He pressed his forehead against mine and told me, "I used to think about you sometimes in middle school. I thought I just needed to focus on girls but you kept coming back into my mind. Lately, I can't stop fantasizing about you. It doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I am. Even when I'm boning Melina, I'm thinking about you."

I still couldn't believe it. I asked Randy quietly, "Is that why you started talking to me?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, I've always kind of liked you but Miz and Riley were always talking bad about you and I didn't want to make it worse on you so I left you alone, but when I did start talking to you, I felt better and better, and then I realized that you were a lot like me, and that made me want you even more."

I didn't know what to say. Randy smiled and told me, "I think about doing really dirty things to you. I want to know what your cock tastes like. I want to hear you moan for me. What's really crazy is, sometimes, when I'm watching wrestling and those guys are handcuffing each other to the ropes or they're hanging each other over the railing or they're whipping each other with Kendo sticks...I think about what it would be like if I were doing that stuff with you."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief like he had been waiting so long to tell me all of this. When I didn't respond for several seconds, he remarked eagerly, "Say something!"

"I...I don't know what to say," was all that came out.

Randy frowned slightly and asked, "What do you mean? I just told you everything and you don't know what to say to me?"

I tried to think of something, anything, but I couldn't come up with the right words. Randy was misinterpreting my silence as a sign I was rejecting him. His frustration continued to rise as he ordered me, "Just say something! Anything!"

"I don't know..." I started.

"Say something! Say something, John! Say it!" Randy demanded.

"I've never been with a guy like this before," I blurted.

Randy's eyes widened with surprise, then he became confused, asking, "What did you just say?"

"I...I mean...I've never been with a guy in a sexual way. I've been with girls so I'm not like a virgin or anything, but I've never even been kissed by a guy...until now," I confessed.

This time, it was Randy's turn to be speechless. He moved slowly away from me and sat back in his own seat, where he continued to stare at me with his mouth gaping open.

I read the look in his eyes and I suddenly realized the meaning behind the unknown expressions Randy had been giving me. I made a disgusted look and asked, "Did you think I was some kind of a whore for guys?"

Randy clenched his fists and argued, "No, I didn't think that! I just thought that...you had a little more experience."

"What? So now you don't like me because I'm not a whore?" I was quickly spiraling downward from outrageously horny to feeling really shitty.

Randy rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, "This shouldn't have happened."

I took that to mean that he regretted kissing me. I slowly sat up and grabbed my backpack, then I opened the door to get out. Randy asked me, "Where are you going?"

"Home," I replied quietly.

"It's a couple of blocks, I can drive you the rest of the way," Randy told me.

"Fuck off, I want to walk," I said over my shoulder.

He didn't try to follow me.

I felt numb as I made my way home and wandered upstairs to my room. I dropped my backpack in the middle of the floor and turned on the big screen TV by the far wall. It was playing some re-run of dopey cartoons, and I didn't bother changing the channel.

I just stood there for a long time, staring blankly at the TV. The numbness gave way to an overwhelming sense of despair and it became very clear to me that I had just been rejected by my first and only male love interest in less than thirty seconds.

_Randy Orton only liked me because he thought I was a slut._

I fell back into my bed, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying.


	4. No One Likes the Punk

**4: Seriously, If No One Likes the Punk-Ass Bitch, Why Are They **

**Always Around?**

I laid around in bed for the rest of the evening and fell asleep sometime after midnight. I dreamed that Randy was chasing me and trying to stash dollar bills down my pants. I woke up earlier than I wanted to, so I just laid there and watched TV until I fell asleep again, but the dreams continued.

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. It was shaped like a sneaker and I always laughed to myself when I thought of how dopey it looked to be talking through the bottom of a shoe. I answered it and asked groggily, "Hello?"

"You sound like you just woke up," Kelly practically sang through the phone.

"Uh yeah...I did," I replied, collapsing back into bed.

"But I thought you were going to take me to Sandman's Creek tonight," Kelly pointed out.

I had almost forgotten it was Saturday. I checked the clock and I saw that it was already early afternoon. I groaned heavily and stated, "I'm not going."

I could hear Kelly whimpering on the other end. She said in an ultra-sad tone, "Why not?"

There were probably a million things I could've said that sounded completely legitimate, but all I could come up with was, "I don't want to. Besides, nobody really invited _you_."

Kelly was silent for a moment and I thought she'd hang up. Surprisingly, she told me angrily, "John Cena, you get off your butt and you take me to the creek or I'll scream!"

"I could just hang up on you if you do," I warned her.

"Then I'll just keep calling you and I'll keep screaming. I'll even scream to the answering machine over and over and over and over..."

"Alright, alright! I'll fucking take you to the stupid fucking creek!" I yelled.

"Really?" Kelly asked quietly, like she hadn't expected me to relent.

"Yeah, whatever. Jesus fucking Christ, Kelly, you're so annoying sometimes," I argued with her, but she just laughed and hung up.

* * *

><p>I tried to find the oldest and the most "middle class" car we had in the garage to take to the creek so Miz and Riley wouldn't give me a hard time.<p>

_The closest to "middle class" my family had was a used Ferrari._

I second-guessed myself all the way to Kelly's house. I really didn't want to see Randy, but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Kelly to spend the night with the football team and their stuck-up girlfriends with no one who really cared to look out for her. As soon as I reached her house, I was hit with the sudden realization that I hadn't met with her dad since Kelly forgot to call him after the party.

Keeping my foot on the gas, I thought about tearing out of there and calling Kelly from a pay phone to meet me at an undisclosed location, but she suddenly burst through the door and skipped out to the car like she had been watching for me. I looked past her with widened eyes, but much to my surprise, her father wasn't waiting at the door with his shotgun.

_That's weird. Kelly's dad never misses a chance to intimidate someone._

"Where's your dad?" I asked as Kelly threw her backpack and some flimsy looking camping equipment in the backseat.

She got in and closed the door before answering, "He's in the shed. I talked to him so he's not mad at you or anything."

"Oh. Okay, then," I wasn't convinced.

"Come on, let's just go," Kelly waved her hand at me impatiently.

I sighed and drove off, thinking afterward that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing for me to take off with Kelly again when I hadn't faced her father. She started chattering like a chipmunk as soon as we left and she didn't stop until we got to the creek an hour later.

_I would have just blocked her out, but she insisted on asking me questions that would make me have to repeat things back to her every thirty seconds. _

She sprang out of the car as soon as we parked at the creek. I got out and took in a deep breath, grateful for the sound of nothing after all of Kelly's chatter. I heard Miz shout from nearby, "Tena's here!"

I frowned at them as Randy Orton, Alex Riley, Mike "Miz", Dave Batista and Jack Swagger all came up to greet us. Randy gave me a sideways glance like he couldn't believe I actually came. I shrugged it off and went around to help Kelly get her things.

Miz slapped his hand on the hood of my car and shouted, "Damn, Correna! This is a sweet, sweet ride!"

"Yeah, did you steal it from some rich guy?" Riley joked, making the guys laugh.

Kelly glared at them and retorted in my defense, "No, he didn't steal it! This is _his_ car!"

The guys stopped laughing and stared at me. I tried to save face, saying with a shrug, "It's actually my dad's car until I turn twenty-one."

There was an awkward pause before Miz half-smiled and said, "So it's daddy's car, then? Guess we should be careful not to scratch it."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," I returned, unsure if he were warning me of things to come.

"Where do we setup our tents?" Kelly asked, and Miz pointed the way with a mocking grin.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was the opening to one of those teen flicks where really bad things happen to the good kids to teach future generations valuable lessons._

Miz led us to a tree lined area and told us, "Take your pick, but I'd suggest keeping away from the other tents."

"Why?" Kelly countered.

"Because I plan on getting lucky tonight, sweetheart, and I don't want your boyfriend jacking off while listening to my success," Miz grinned broadly at his own joke.

Riley laughed hysterically. Kelly put her hands on her hips and shot back, "That's disgusting and I want you to take it back, Michael!"

The guys all went serious at the sound of a woman calling one out by their full first name. Miz scoffed and replied in a totally inconsiderate tone, "I take it back."

"Liar! I'm telling your girlfriend, Nikki Bella, what you just said, and we'll see if you're so lucky after that!" Kelly shouted, then she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Miz and the others watched her leave, then Miz turned to face me with narrowed eyes and stated, "Thanks for bringing along a buzzkill, Kena."

* * *

><p>Her father was a professional hunter and survivalist. Ironically, Kelly had brought the shittiest tent that I had ever seen in my life.<p>

"Oh my God, Kelly, this thing is crap!" I argued with her as I tried to untangle the knots surrounding it.

"Well, I just picked up the first thing I saw. I didn't know it was such a big deal," Kelly replied quietly.

"Yeah, but your dad is like, the hunter-gatherer of the Century! How could he have a piece of shit tent anywhere near his house?" I countered.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do," Kelly sniffled, chewing anxiously on her fingernails.

"Jesus, Kelly, why didn't you just ask him what tent to bring?" I asked with frustration.

Kelly suddenly got up and walked off. I dropped the stupid tent and sat back for a second, trying to regather my sanity. I realized I was being a total jerk and I got up to find Kelly.

She was a few yards away behind a tree, and I could hear her crying as I approached her. I told her honestly, "I'm sorry, Kelly. I didn't really want to come today and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

Kelly sniffled and replied, "It's not that, it's my dad. When I called him at school yesterday and told him you took me to your house, he was really mad. I went home last night and talked to him but he was still so mad and he wouldn't say anything to me. He just went out to the shed and he wouldn't come back in the house and I told him you were taking me out here but I don't even think he cared..."

She trailed off and started crying again. I came over to her and hugged her close, saying, "Don't be upset, Kelly. Your dad cares about you more than anything in the world. He was probably just mad that you forgot to call and he'll get over it."

"Really?" she looked up at me hopefully.

"Absolutely. As far as the tent goes, I've got a good one in my pack. You'll just have to stay with me," I surmised.

She beamed at me and I knew she was waiting for me to kiss her. We were interrupted when I heard Miz shout from somewhere nearby, "Get a move on, Tena! We're taking the boat out!"

I broke away from Kelly and quickly searched for my tent, telling her over my shoulder, "We should hurry up so we can head out with the others."

She didn't say anything, but watched me quietly while I pitched my tent. I took her hand and led her back through the trees to find the others when I was finished. She stayed strangely quiet until we got onto the boat and Randy drove us out to the deeper part of the creek, then Kelly started talking with Batista's girlfriend Brie, Nikki Bella, Melina and Riley's girl, Rosa Mendes.

I tried to focus on the water so I wouldn't look up at Randy. Batista broke out the beers and the guys each enjoyed a drink while I continued to act like I was part of the boat and stayed completely out of sight. As night started to fall, the guys got a little less laid back and a little more horny.

"Would anyone like to teach me to swim?" Miz asked deviously, raising his brows at the ladies.

"Ew, I'm not gonna swim in that water. It's gross," Nikki gave Miz a disgusted look.

The other girls nodded in agreement except for Kelly, and the guys all groaned with disdain. Kelly came over to me and asked sweetly, "Will you swim with me, John?"

I glanced at Miz and I could tell he was fuming, so I shrugged off my dumb luck and said passively, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Kelly bounced excitedly and leaned in to give me an unexpected kiss. Her lips pressed my lower lip and it was still tender from where Randy had bitten down on it the day before. I jerked away from her and yelped, "Ow!"

All of the guys laughed except Randy and Swagger asked sarcastically, "Are Kelly's lips too strong for you, Cena?"

They all laughed even harder, but Randy looked away and frowned. I ignored them all and got up to lead Kelly to the end of the boat. All of the guys quieted down and pretended to be getting chatty again to appease their girlfriends, but I knew they were all casting glances back at Kelly as she undressed down to her bikini and jumped into the water.

I pulled my shirt off without even thinking about it. Miz made me jump when he yelled suddenly, "What the hell, Cena?"

I turned around to face them all. The girls had stopped to stare and all the guys were looking at me with confused expressions.

_All except for Randy, who was looking at me with eyes of desire._

I became self-conscious and asked, "What?"

Miz clarified by pointing at my muscular chest as he stated, "Looks like you've been holding out on us, Cena."

Batista stood up and added, "With a body like that, you could be in any sport the school has to offer."

I shrugged and replied honestly, "I'm not really that into sports."

Swagger asked me arguably, "Have you even tried a sport?"

"I was in wrestling for a while. It's just not my thing," I answered.

Miz shook his head at me and replied with frustration, "You're obviously wasting your talent on crayons and expensive canvases, Artsy Boy."

I rolled my eyes at him and jumped into the water to find Kelly. She had swam off a ways from the boat, and it was kind of hard to see her as the light from the sunset began to fade. I swam closer and I noticed that she was struggling to keep her head above water. I asked her, "Do you need some help?"

"I just can't find a shallow spot and I'm getting tired," she told me.

"Stay there," I said, swimming over to get her.

I scooped her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around me. Her body actually felt smooth against mine and she formed to me perfectly under the water. It was getting colder and I could feel her nipples pressing through her bikini top. I thought about teasing her for it, but she spoke up first and said seriously, "I'm sorry for ruining your fun with the guys."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"They keep pestering you and everything I do makes it worse," Kelly answered morosely.

I scoffed at her and replied, "Miz and Riley live to pester me. To be honest, it would've been a ton worse for me if you weren't here."

"Really? Why would you come if they're so mean to you?" Kelly asked curiously.

I thought about telling a lie, but I kind of wanted to tell someone about Randy, so I said honestly, "Orton doesn't tease me and he's the one who invited me. In fact, he's been talking to me a lot lately."

"Oh, well that's good. Randy's been asking me about you," Kelly replied.

"He has?" I asked, totally surprised.

She nodded and explained, "He came to me the other day and asked about what kind of paintings you do. He also told me that I should listen to you and not hang out with Cody."

"Wow, I had no idea he said that stuff to you," I said with a sense of amazement.

We were quiet for a few seconds, then Kelly looked just past me and asked, "Is there something in the water?"

I turned around to look and I could see something moving just under the water. It swam past us and I replied calmly, "It's just a snake."

Kelly tensed up and clung to me, her voice shaking as she asked, "What? Where is it?"

"It's okay, Kelly, it's just a little one. It's not poisonous and it won't hurt us," I pointed it out as it swam away.

She calmed down and asked me quietly, "Was it like that one that Morrison caught in my dad's shed when we were kids?"

I had forgotten about that until she said it. I chuckled and replied, "Yeah, it was a lot like that one."

"Oh, well that one really was small," Kelly remembered, then she turned to face me and asked sweetly, "John, can I kiss you again? I'll try to do it really soft this time."

I smiled sheepishly and replied, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

She leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine. She really was trying to be soft and it didn't hurt so much this time. We made out for a short while, but we were distracted when Miz pointed the boat's spotlight at us and bellowed, "Are you two practicing safe water sex?"

Riley started laughing hysterically again. Kelly glared at Miz and shouted back, "We weren't having sex! We saw a snake!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did sweetheart," Miz winked at her, making Riley double over.

"I meant a real snake, stupid!" Kelly retorted loudly.

The girls in the boat became frantic and started clinging to each other. Miz went serious and stated angrily, "I fucking hate snakes!"

He rushed to the front of the boat and hit the controls. Without warning, the boat's propeller started and gushed water at Kelly and I.

The force of the water yanked Kelly out of my arms and she went under. I could hear Randy shouting on the boat, "Turn it off! Turn it off, you fucking idiot!"

The propeller stopped and Randy raced to the edge of the boat, asking me, "You alright?"

"I let go of Kelly," I told him.

Batista and Swagger went to either side of the boat and tried to look out for Kelly. I started calling for her and kept treading water in hopes that she wasn't too far off. She suddenly surfaced a few yards from me and I quickly swam over to get her. I heard a splash behind me and I knew someone had gone in to help me.

I grabbed Kelly around the waist and held fast to her so she wouldn't go under again. She was gasping for air as I felt another pair of hands reach around me from behind. I turned my head to one side and I saw that it was Randy who had come to help. He started pulling me back toward the boat as he asked, "You got her?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said gratefully.

We made it back to the boat and I lifted Kelly up first. Batista easily pulled her in and the girls wrapped her in a towel and led her to the far corner of the boat. Batista surprisingly reached down for me and I let him pull me out, finding it harder than I thought it would be to move out of the water. Randy came up last and started for the controls. We were all shocked when Randy suddenly turned and slammed his fist into Miz's left cheek.

Miz stumbled back and clutched his face as Randy yelled at him furiously, "You never, EVER drive my dad's fucking boat again, Mike!"

Miz stood up and charged at Randy, but Randy moved aside just in time and Miz went flying over the side of the boat and crash landed in the water. Everyone started laughing except for Randy, Kelly and I.

_Things were always easier to laugh about when they weren't happening directly to you._

* * *

><p>We went back to shore and Randy cooked the steaks he had talked about bringing. The guys sat down to eat, but the girls went back to the tents. Riley scarfed his steak down furiously and took off to join Rosa. Batista finished eating but stayed to keep an eye on Randy and Miz just in case they decided to fight again.<p>

Randy chewed his steak open mouthed and stared at the campfire until Melina came back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and told him, "Walk me back to the tent."

Miz shot up before Randy did and took off into the trees. Randy glared at him until Miz was gone, then he slowly got up and left with Melina. Swagger and Batista got up as well and put the fire out, then the three of us spread out to find our tents.

I wasn't sure if Kelly was asleep or not, so I quietly unzipped the tent and crawled inside. She stirred as soon as I zipped it closed again and I laid down beside her. She snuggled up to me and I asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I guess," she whispered, and I felt her body shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

She nodded weakly and I unzipped her sleeping bag so I could crawl in beside her. I hugged her against me to warm her up, and I felt her cold lips as they marked a trail along my pecs.

I looked down at her and her lips found mine in the darkness. We made out as our hands explored each other. I didn't really think about what was happening as we removed pieces of clothing and continued to kiss each other. I started getting hard from the arousal of being this close to someone, and one thing led to another until we were both naked and Kelly was lying underneath me.

I took hold of my dick and slipped it inside of her. She was only the second girl I had ever been with, so when Kelly gasped and suddenly tensed up as I went in, I froze and asked in a panic, "Did I hurt you?"

She relaxed some and replied softly, "No, no, I'm okay."

"Oh," I said, but I was reluctant to start moving again.

"Keep going, John, please," Kelly pleaded.

"Okay," I nodded, but I started off very slowly.

It was hard to make out Kelly's features in the darkness, but I had the feeling that she wasn't quite enjoying herself. I tried a few of the tricks that Sunny taught me and Kelly eased up a lot, but I still couldn't help feeling like something was wrong.

Kelly didn't make a lot of sound and I became even more concerned. I keep going at a slow and steady speed, thinking Kelly would certainly tell me if she didn't like what I was doing. When she still didn't respond to me much, I asked her, "Kelly?"

She suddenly arched her back and let out a long moan of release. I remembered a similar reaction from Sunny and I knew that I had at least done one thing right. I pulled out of Kelly and she asked me quietly, "Are you done?"

My dick felt kind of wet and I grabbed my shirt to wipe it off as I replied quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But...you didn't make any noise," Kelly mentioned.

"Sorry, I...I was trying to be quiet so I could listen to you," I lied.

"Oh. I guess I that's why I was being quiet, too," Kelly said, and I suddenly felt like we were both telling the same lies but for different reasons.

I tossed my shirt aside and rolled over so I could give Kelly more room. I held her until she fell asleep, then I searched for my clothes and a flashlight so I could head outside.

I went out into the trees to look for a good place to relieve myself before I turned in for the night. It was dead silent and I walked for a good distance before my flashlight shined on something that wasn't a tree and I stopped.

Randy must've had the same idea that I did, because my flashlight was showing me that he was already in the process of relieving himself. I caught a sideways glance of his dick and I happened to notice it was enough that he needed two hands to steady himself.

Huh.

"Do you mind shining that somewhere else? I don't like an audience while I pee," Randy looked back over his shoulder at me.

I quickly turned the flashlight away and clicked it off, saying sheepishly, "Sorry."

I went over to the nearest tree and unzipped. I made my display of golden waterworks on the ground as I asked Randy curiously, "Do you know if it hurts for girls sometimes during sex?"

Randy made an odd grunt and replied, "No, I'm pretty sure it's just the first time."

I was suddenly hit with the biggest realization on the planet as I leaned my head back and stated, "Oh shit."

"What?" Randy asked curiously.

I finished and zipped up again, then I turned around to face him. Randy was leaning against another tree with his arms folded, his concerned expression easily visible from the light of his flashlight that he had stick into his pocket so the beam was pointing up through the trees.

"Nothing, I just forgot something," I lied.

Randy scoffed at me and stated, "You're a bad liar, John."

I didn't want to tell him but he leaned his head to one side and I could tell he was already figuring it out in his head. He said my thoughts out loud, "You had sex with Kelly and she felt pain."

I turned ten shades of red and replied honestly, "I feel like an idiot."

"Did you know she was a virgin?" Randy asked.

I shook my head and answered, "I didn't have a clue."

"Well, girls usually bleed their first time. Didn't you feel any blood?" he asked.

It suddenly dawned on me what the wetness was that I had wiped off with my shirt.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot," I groaned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Just be glad it was you and it wasn't some freak like Cody," Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," I still felt really stupid.

"Hey, the first time is a big deal to girls. They remember their first and they model it for every relationship they have for the rest of their lives. It matters a lot that it wasn't Cody," Randy told me.

We were quiet for a moment, then Randy asked, "Are you still mad at me for yesterday?"

Shrugging, I replied, "I guess not. After you helped me save Kelly and you punched Miz, you pretty much redeemed yourself."

"I don't think you're a whore, you know," Randy corrected me.

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted because I wanted you to like me," I confessed.

Randy half-smiled and said, "Well, I wanted you to like me, too."

I lifted a brow of surprise and asked, "Really? Then why did you talk about having sex with Melina and stuff?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction. I had to know you were interested in guys before I tried to make a move," Randy replied.

"It probably doesn't seem like confirmation when I just made love to Kelly," I mentioned.

Randy clicked his tongue and said unexpectedly, "It's different with girls. It's nice and they can turn me on and shit, but it's not...comfortable."

"I know exactly what you mean," I replied quietly.

Randy locked eyes with me and I suddenly felt the need to be close to him. We started for each other, but just as our lips were about to touch, I heard Riley shout from somewhere in the trees, "Make way! Make way for the golden showers!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ri!" Randy shouted back at him.

I stepped back away from Randy and turned to leave. He called out to me and asked, "Can I come over to your house tomorrow?"

"Sure. Yeah, I guess," I beamed despite myself.

Randy smiled back at me and we shared a split second of a tender moment before Riley started shouting again, "Golden showers! Golden showers!"

"Just pee already and get it the fuck over with!" Randy yelled at him.


	5. Just as Sick and Twisted as I Am

**5: You're Just as Sick & Twisted as I Am (But You Hide it Better)**

I opened my eyes to the bright light of morning shining through the tent. There was a strange sound like crying coming from next to me and it took me a few seconds to realize it was Kelly.

I rolled over to face her and asked, "Kelly? What's wrong?"

She quickly tried to wipe away her tears as she answered, "Nothing. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine...what's the matter?" I tried to ask her again.

She shook her head and replied, "It's nothing. I just had a really bad nightmare and it was so sad and scary that it made me cry."

I wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but I told her anyway, "It's okay, Kelly, it was just a dream. Everything's fine now."

Kelly locked eyes with me and confessed, "I should've told you last night, John. I'm...I was a virgin and you're my first."

She looked away and tried desperately to hold back her tears. I had already figured this out last night, but I didn't want her to realize that, so I sighed and told her, "Come here, darlin'."

I hugged her closely for a few seconds in silence, then she pushed me away so she could look up at me as she said, "I really should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't. I hope I wasn't completely lame with you."

Scoffing, I replied, "Kelly, where the hell do you come up with things like that?"

She explained quickly, "The girls at school, they talk about it all the time. They say that, when you tell a guy you're a virgin before sex, they get way too excited and they end up hurting you, so it's better to act like you've done it before. They also said that, if a guy thinks the girl is totally lame in the sack, he'll go and tell his friends and it'll be all around school that you're like, this dead fish in bed and then you can't get a date and it's so..."

I cut her off and told her, "Alright, first of all, I would never, EVER tell anyone that you were a dead fish. As far as I'm concerned, the intimate stuff we do is between you and me and I'd never tell the other guys because I don't want them thinking about you like that."

Kelly smiled a little and I went on, "Second of all, I never want to hurt you, Kelly, but if I ever do, I want you to tell me about it and I want you to make sure I do everything possible to redeem myself. And I want you to know that I consider it an honor and a privilege to be your first."

"Oh, John," Kelly wrapped her arms around me for a full hug.

I held her right back and smiled to myself, but our Care Bear moment was short lived. I suddenly saw Riley's shadow at the side of the tent and he started pounding violently on the tent itself. Kelly yelped and grabbed her sleeping bag to cover her naked body, but thankfully the tent was not see-through and Riley couldn't take a peek.

"Hey, in there! Stop screwing around and come out for breakfast!" Riley nagged us from outside.

I saw the shadow of Miz come up to the other side of the tent and Miz added sarcastically, "You do realize that Kelly has to still be able to _walk_ to get home, right, Steena?"

Riley's shadow fell to the ground and rolled with laughter. Kelly shouted angrily through the tent, "Shut up, you guys! Stop being gross and go away!"

"Why can't we come in, sweetheart? You can have some of my Oscar Mayer foot-long," Miz taunted Kelly, making Riley laugh harder.

"Get the fuck outta here, Miz!" I yelled at him.

"Jesus, Xena! No need to wake the bears, Warrior Princess!" Miz argued.

Riley was laughing so hard, Miz practically had to drag him away from the tent.

I sat up an searched around for our clothes. Kelly pushed her sleeping bag aside and gasped. I turned to see what she was looking at and I saw some small stains of dried blood between Kelly's legs and on the fabric of the inside of the sleeping bag. Kelly gave me a look of panic and I told her, "Don't worry, that's supposed to happen on the first time."

"No, it's not that, I just...it's still wet on my legs and I don't want to go out there to clean up or everyone'll see me," Kelly blushed with shame.

I quickly reached for my shirt that I had used to wipe myself off last night. It was also stained with blood and some of Kelly's fluids from when she came. The sight made her even more distraught and she shouted, "Oh, John, I ruined your shirt and they're all going to see it, too!"

Kelly hid her face in her hands and I tried to think of a way to fix the situation. I suddenly heard Randy call from outside the tent, "Are you two coming? We've got breakfast up."

I unzipped the tent and stuck my head out before Kelly could argue with me. I could see that Randy was alone, so I asked him quietly, "Would you do something for us?"

Randy lifted a curious brow and came closer, squatting down so he could hear me better as he asked, "What's the problem?"

Kelly pressed her hands against my back from inside the tent, and I knew she was worried I would tell Randy the truth. I looked at him very deliberately and explained, "I had a little too much fun last night with Kelly and I kind of...exploded. A lot. Everywhere. It's really gross and I need you to go distract everyone while I grab our stuff and shove it into my car before they see anything."

Randy stared at me for a few seconds. I was worried he wasn't getting my point, but he finally made a knowing look that he understood the true situation and replied, "Look, I'll distract them and you two can just bail. I'll give them some story that Kelly's dad wanted her back by a certain time or he'd come here to get her. That'll keep them from asking questions."

"Thank you. I owe you big time," I said.

Randy glanced at the tent and asked sympathetically, "You okay with that idea, Kels?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly.

"If you want to talk to Melina or something before you leave, I can ask her to come up here by herself," Randy offered, almost blowing our cover.

Kelly paused before answering softly, "No, thank you. I think I'm fine."

Randy nodded but stood up slowly, like he was reluctant to leave the situation. He locked eyes with me before he turned to leave and said, "Thank you for coming out here."

I was struck with surprise. Randy glanced back at the tent and added, "Both of you. I'm really glad you made it."

I couldn't help smiling. Randy gave me a half-smile right back and left.

_God, he looked too sexy when he smiled._

* * *

><p>Kelly and I put on a change of clothes and loosely gathered our stuff, throwing it all in the backseat as we took off in less than ten minutes. Kelly was completely silent on the ride back to her house. She leaned her head out the window and stared at the blocks of houses like she was a million miles away. Our night together had been awkward but not regretful for me. I was beginning to wonder if Kelly didn't think the same way.<p>

We reached her house and I waited for her father to burst through the front door with his shotgun raised, but nothing happened at all and I remembered that Kelly's father worked at a meat packing plant on weekends.

Kelly got out of the car and I reached for her stuff, saying, "I'll take your things in for you."

"I just want my backpack. You can throw everything else out," Kelly stated.

"What are you talking about? I'll just bring it in," I replied.

I pulled out her backpack and she grabbed it out of my hands, telling me frustratingly, "You said my tent was crap and I've had that sleeping bag since forever. Just throw it out."

"Kelly, the sleeping bag is fine," I started.

She glared at me and I realized that she was wanting me to get rid of it because of the stain. I felt the need to argue with her, saying, "You could just wash it out, it's not bad..."

"My father will see it and he'll know, John," Kelly shut me up.

"Alright, alright, I'll throw it out," I gave up.

Kelly turned around and walked back into the house before I could get another word in. I sighed with frustration and drove off, wondering how I had gone from, "Oh, John," to, "Just throw it out," in less than an hour.

* * *

><p>I was fortunate to find the house empty when I got home. The housekeepers and the cook had taken the day off, my dad was working and Mom left a note that she was out with friends. I parked the car at the side of the house where the dumpsters were and I pulled out the good stuff first. I set it aside and grabbed the stuff Kelly didn't want and my stained shirt. I tossed the shirt in first, then Kelly's shitty tent, then I tried to throw the sleeping bag in, but the material kept slipping in my hands and I dropped it several times.<p>

"Stupid fucking thing," I muttered, pulling it open so that the stain was visible as I tried to think of a way to fold it over so that I could toss it in more easily.

"HEY!" Morrison shrieked like a rockstar, jumping out from being the bushes.

I jumped a couple of feet and fell back against the dumpsters, totally startled. Morrison started laughing and I shouted at him, "What the hell, man? How did you get past the security system?"

"I have my ways," Morrison flashed me a devilish grin, then he looked down at the sleeping bag and asked, "Is that Kelly's?"

Stunned by his uncanny recognition, I stupidly blurted, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, 'cause it's all gold and silver striped and Kelly used to bring that ugly ass thing to the camp outs we had in your backyard when we were kids, remember? You and I used to tell her it looked like a Mr. T dye job gone horribly wrong and she'd tell us to shut up all the time," Morrison explained.

I had totally forgotten about those memories until Morrison brought them up. I chuckled at the thought of them, then I became serious again and grabbed the sleeping bag to throw it away. Morrison pointed at the stain of blood and asked jokingly, "Is that blood? Did you kill Kelly and hide the body and you're disposing of the evidence? Are we gonna end up on an episode of Cops?"

"Would you please shut up, Morr?" I snapped.

He put his hands up in mock defeat and replied, "Sorry to reveal your master plan. Really, though, why do you have Kelly's sleeping bag with blood on it? It's obviously too low to be blood from blunt trauma to the head, so what's the deal? Was she on her period or something?"

I suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt and I dropped the sleeping bag to look back at Morrison. He was still smiling when he saw my expression and his face completely fell. He stared at me as he blankly answered his own question, "It's not period blood."

I didn't have to say anything. It was written all over my face. Morrison turned his head to one side and asked in a distraught voice of mixed shock and fury, "She was a virgin?"

"John, you don't understand," I started, but he launched himself at me and started beating the piss out of me before I could explain.

Morrison and I wrestled each other all the time when we were kids, but we only truly fought four different times, and each of those times, I got my ass brutally kicked because Morrison was way fast and he usually liked to climb up on things and jump off of them at me like a psychotic spider monkey. This time, he wasn't climbing on anything, but he didn't have to. He sat on my chest and punched me in the face over and over and over...

Morrison's fist hit me in the left temple and I heard a pop and the inside of my eye felt strangely wet. He punched me again in the nose and blood squirted out everywhere. He hit me in the mouth and I felt my lower lip split.

I struggled to get him off of me, but he had me completely pinned. I turned my head to one side and waited for him to hit me again, but Randy suddenly came up behind Morrison and grabbed him around the throat, violently pulling him off of me. Randy dragged Morrison back a few steps before letting go, then Randy punched Morrison in the stomach to subdue him. Morrison hit the ground on his knees and tried desperately to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Randy came over to me and helped me sit up. He looked me over and his expression made me think that I didn't look so good. Randy asked me quietly, "You alright?"

I nodded and Randy got up to start for Morrison again, but I told him, "Stop."

Randy surprisingly did as I said. I crawled over to Morrison and sat down on my knees, wiping the blood from my face as I told him honestly, "Kelly and I, we camped out with Randy and his friends last night. Kelly, she...we had sex because she wanted to. I didn't make her or anything like that."

"Did you fucking hurt her?" Morrison seethed.

"No, no, man, you know I wouldn't do that to her," I answered.

Morrison clenched his teeth and I could tell he was still furious. His voice was distorted as he spit at me, "And you had to be the one to pop...her...fucking...CHERRY!"

I explained the rest to him calmly, "I swear to you on our entire friendship, John, I had no clue whatsoever that she was a virgin. She didn't even tell me until this morning and she said she wanted me to get rid of the sleeping bag because it had blood on it and she didn't want her father to see it."

I glanced up at Randy. He stared at me with widened eyes, realizing the full details of why I needed him to be a distraction so I could get Kelly home. I looked back down at Morrison, and I could tell from his expression that my words had done nothing to ease his pain. He was in agony, and the reason why hit me like a bullet to the brain.

_Morrison didn't just have a crush on Kelly. He was in love with Kelly, and I, being utterly clueless about my best friend's one and only desire, ignorantly and completely shattered his hopes that he would one day hold Kelly in his arms._

"I'm sorry, Morrison. I'm so, so sorry," I told him.

Morrison sniffed and his expression went blank again. He stood up slowly and held his stomach as he turned on his heel to leave, saying passively, "I need to go home now."

"John," I stood up to go after him.

He turned back to face me and his eyes were sending me death threats. I stayed where I was and Morrison walked across the yard, disappearing behind the trees on the far side.

* * *

><p>Randy didn't say a word. He waited with me until I was ready to go inside, then he took me to the bathroom and helped me clean up my face.<p>

Once the blood was washed off, I could see that Morrison had broken my nose and my left eye was bloodshot from burst vessels. There was bruising around my nose and eye, and my lip was swollen where it had split.

I found some first aid supplies and I sat on the bathroom counter while Randy tended to the damage. Being a football player who had seen and tended to his share of injuries, he was almost artistic in the way he stopped the bleeding and cleaned out each wound. My eye stung a lot, and my lip was pretty easy, but I knew my nose would be the worst.

Randy looked it over carefully and said, "I can pop it back in, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, just do it quick," I replied.

I took in a deep breath and braced myself. Randy reached up to touch my nose, and I started flinching involuntarily. He took his hands away and told me, "You have to be still, John."

"Sorry, sorry," I tried to calm down.

He reached for my nose again, but I couldn't help flinching. Randy took his hands away and I said, "Sorry, sorry, I-"

Randy leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. It was painful where my lip was split, but I couldn't care less. He was much softer this time, and he even took my chin in his fingertips and pressed his thumb to my dimple like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Without warning, Randy pulled away, grabbed my nose and snapped it back into place.

"AGH, FUCK!" I screamed.

"Well, you didn't flinch this time," Randy replied dryly.

* * *

><p>I led Randy to my room. He was looking at everything along the way and his eyes grew wider and wider as we passed things, but he still didn't say anything. I opened the door to my room and he instantly laid eyes on my big screen TV covering the far wall. He checked out my Sega and Super Nintendo game systems. He went through my cassette tape collection, smiling at the likes of Nirvana and Metallica, then he pondered the collage of pictures I had pinned to my giant bulletin board that I had been working on since I was seven.<p>

There were lots of pictures of Kelly and Morrison with me. Randy seemed to notice that, yet he also seemed to notice that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I turned the TV on and he came to lay down beside me in bed while we watched re-runs of Saved By the Bell and Boy Meets World, the light of the TV the only thing shining in the room as the sun set for the night. I started to feel sad when I realized how much Cory and Shawn were just like Morrison and me.

Randy started kissing my neck during commercials and I turned to face him. He parted my lips with his and explored my mouth with his tongue. He tried to be careful not to brush my nose with his, but it still happened a few times and I would let out groans of pain, but I had no intention of making him stop.

He took off my shirt and explored my chest for a while with his fingertips, then his lips, then his tongue. The feeling of Randy dragging his sense of taste along my skin and leaving it wet with his scent completely aroused me. I reached for his shirt to take it off, but he grabbed me by the wrists and pushed my hands away. I gave him a curious look and he told me cryptically, "It's just you tonight."

Randy reached down and tugged on the zipper of my jeans. I wasn't expecting him to do that and I gasped with surprise. Randy misunderstood and asked with concern, "Am I going too far?"

"No, no, I'm just...this is...new to me," I answered honestly.

Randy nodded and said, "Well, tell me if it's too much. I really don't wanna freak you out."

"Why would you freak me out? What are you planning to do to me?" I asked in a joking tone, but I was mostly serious.

Randy chuckled and went down to pull off my jeans. He tossed the last part of my clothes aside and analyzed my naked body with a predatory gaze. I was as hard as a rock at that point, and his gaze stopped squarely on my swollen cock. He didn't move or say anything for a long time, so I finally asked, "Randy?"

"Close your eyes, okay?" he said to me.

I asked him anxiously, "Why?"

"Listen to the Nike commercials and just do it," Randy stated boldly.

I closed my eyes and waited for the unknown. I could hear Randy coming a little closer to me, then I felt him pull my legs apart and he settled between them.

_What was he thinking of doing? When should I open my eyes?  
><em>

"Randy? What are you gonna do?" I asked softly.

He pressed his hands against the bed on either side of my hips, then I felt a sudden rush as his warm, wet mouth engulfed my cock.

I was so surprised, my eyes shot open and I cried out a little despite myself. Randy immediately let go of my shaft and lifted his head, asking me, "Too much?"

"No, I mean...uh...shit, I mean...it's not what I was expecting...I was...shit, I sound like a fumbling moron," I stammered.

Randy came back up to me and ran his fingers through my short dark hair, telling me easily, "It's okay, John, it's just the first run. Here, I'll do something more...natural."

"What?" I asked, and Randy spit into his hand, then he reached down to take hold of my cock.

He started rubbing the shaft to create friction and my body immediately responded. This was something I had done to myself plenty of times, so Randy was right when he said it was more natural. As the friction began to build, I clutched Randy's shoulders and moaned, "Oh fuck, that feels good."

Randy chuckled and started rubbing faster. I looked into Randy's eyes and he seemed to be enjoying himself almost as much as I was just by watching my reaction to his work. I could feel myself reaching the end, but I didn't really want it to stop so soon. I slammed my eyes shut and shouted with frustration, "Shit!"

I came into Randy's hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see him, thinking he was probably judging me for being so quick to launch. Instead, a big grin spread across his face and he said, "That was cool."

We both looked down at my cum in his palm and I said sheepishly, "You could go wash that off."

"It doesn't bother me," Randy shrugged.

"Well, what are you gonna do with it, then?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just hold it for a while," Randy said.

I gave him a curious look and replied, "That's kind of sick."

He scoffed and told me, "Well, if you think that's sick, I guess I won't tell you the other things I was thinking about doing with it."

I laughed and he closed his hand with my cum still inside of it. He rested his head on my chest so he could look up at me from an angle and I asked him, "Does this mean we're official now?"

"I thought we were official since you said that I said you were a whore," Randy joked.

"No, I mean like, are we together now?" I asked.

Randy frowned and replied, "I wish we were, but we're both dating other people."

"Oh. Right," my heart sank when I realized how separated we really were.

Randy saw my disdain and told me hopefully, "Let's just play it by ear. Do what we need to do by day, and do what we want to do by night."

"Sounds like the perfect disaster," I mentioned.

"You think being apart would make it any better on us?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't think so," I answered honestly.


	6. A B Isn't Always Female

**6: A Bitch Isn't Always Female**

I woke up the next morning with a start. I instantly remembered Randy and I rolled over to face him, but he wasn't lying next to me. I sat up and looked around with confusion, then I noticed a piece of paper folded up on my nightstand, so I grabbed it and eagerly opened it. Randy had scribbled something simple that said:

_Hey John,_

_Sorry I left U. Had to talk 2 my dad. He hates_

_when I stay out late. I'll C U at school, butt (ha) I want_

_to C U again 2-nite. Is that cool? If not, I'm coming_

_over anyway._

_-R _

_(a.k.a. That guy who tried to suck U off)_

Smiling, I read the letter probably a dozen more times before I folded it up and put it back on my nightstand. I wanted to see Randy again so badly, I rushed to get ready for school. I noticed that the answering machine in the kitchen was blinking with a message, but I ignored it and took off to the garage to take one of my sports cars to school so I could get there early.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I started getting looks from the other students. My car was by far the most expensive and the most obvious with its bright yellow finish. I got out without even realizing that no one had seen me since Morrison tried to crush my face, and although the swelling had gone down, I was still bruised on the sides of my nose and under my eyes, and my jaw had a big mark underneath it as well.

If I was only getting looks from some of the students before, now everyone was staring at me.

I kept my head down and thought of Randy. If I could just get to my locker, I'd see him and I wouldn't care about everyone watching me like I was a side show freak.

In the doors, down the hall, turn, down the next hall, turn, and then I was down the last hall before turning to get to my locker. People were still staring at me, but I had the funny feeling they weren't just judging my physical appearance. I lifted my head and I caught sight of Randy at his locker. I started to smile, but I tucked my feelings away when I realized that Miz and Riley were standing just behind him at my locker.

Randy watched me as I walked past but pretended to be disinterested. Miz and Riley waited until I came close before they reacted to my face with hoots and hollers and other embarrassing noises that most people only hear at the zoo.

Miz leaned into me and inspected my face like it was a science experiment gone wrong as he stated loudly, "Looks like your girlfriend got a little rough with you last night, eh, Cheena?"

Riley busted out laughing and fell back against the lockers. I mocked a half-smile and retorted back to Miz, "We were trying this swing that keeps you both suspended upside down in mid-air and Kelly was so distracting while she was riding me that I missed the trampoline on my way down and I broke my damn nose!"

Riley instantly stopped laughing and he and Miz stared at me with widened eyes. I wasn't sure if they were shocked by what I had said or if they were stunned that I had actually made a halfway decent joke.

I pushed past them to get to my locker. I cast Randy a sideways glance and he was shaking his head while he tried hard not to laugh. Miz came around to my left side while Riley flanked my right as Miz asked me suspiciously, "Did you really get all beat up fooling around with Kelly?"

I gave a simple shrug in response and focused on my locker again. Miz took a step back and shook his head, saying almost to himself, "You corn-fuse me with your new and almost awesome lifestyle, Lena."

Riley added with the same look of confusion, "Yeah, Rena. We might have to take you seriously if you're not careful."

Then they both broke out into a fit of laughter at the same time. I was waiting for them to finish taunting me when I heard Kelly say behind me, "John?"

I turned around to face her. She saw the damage and she covered her own mouth to stifle a scream. Miz and Riley became wide eyed again as Kelly rushed into my arms and shouted, "Oh my God, John, I'm so sorry!"

Riley looked at Miz and mouthed, "Sorry?"

Miz looked back at Riley and shook his head in disbelief. They were obviously thinking Kelly's reaction was a sign that she really had been the reason for the damage to my face. Kelly broke her hold on me and told me with tears in her eyes, "I didn't know it was going to be this bad, honest!"

Miz and Riley leaned in so they could listen intently to my response. I gave them both a hard look and replied, "Would you excuse us, please?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes at both of them and Miz and Riley backed away sheepishly. Miz gave me a quick nod of male encouragement before he and Riley took off down the hallway and out of sight.

Randy was still nearby, but Kelly didn't notice him as she leaned against me and whispered, "Morrison came to my house last night and told me that he saw you getting rid of my sleeping bag and you guys had a fight. I had no idea that he hurt you like this."

She reached up and placed her tiny soft hands over my cheeks, resting her thumbs on either side of my bruised nose as she surveyed the damage with guilt in her eyes. My cheeks grew hot despite myself, and I felt anxious as I replied to her quietly, "It's not your fault. I didn't know JoMo was coming over and he wasn't supposed to be in my yard. I should be apologizing to you for letting him see the sleeping bag in the first place. That was your secret and I didn't do a very good job of keeping it."

Tears formed in Kelly's eyes as she looked away and responded sadly, "It's okay, it's kind of a stupid secret anyway."

I could tell from her expression that she didn't believe her own words. I tried to console her by saying, "Don't get too upset over this. Morrison will calm down and he'll forget all of this ever happened."

Kelly locked eyes with me and said unexpectedly, "I know that he loves me and he was so upset when I told him I just wanted to be friends. I didn't mean to come between you two, though. I'm really sorry, John, it was stupid of me to think that he wouldn't be mad at you and I totally messed everything up!"

She buried her head in my chest and I hugged her closely. I looked over at Randy and he responded with sympathetic eyes. We could both see that Kelly was blaming herself for everything that had happened, and although I would never say it out loud, she really was the reason that Morrison and I would probably never be friends again.

Kelly lifted her head and pressed her lips to mine. She clung to me with desperation and her lips were tense from fighting back guilt and sorrow. It was also painful where my lip was still split but I ignored any discomfort until Kelly let me go. Her expression went blank as she looked away and said awkwardly, "I better get to class."

"I'll walk you," I said, closing my locker and putting my arm around her shoulders.

I glanced back at Randy as I led Kelly down the hallway. He gave me a look that we would talk later and I turned my attention back to Kelly, glad that Randy understood.

Still, I couldn't help feeling disappointed that I had to walk away from him without saying a word.

* * *

><p>After parting ways with Kelly, I slowly made my way to the Art room. I was surprised when I walked in and saw Morrison at his usual place across from mine. I hadn't realized I was gawking until I felt Mrs. McMahon put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face her, and she motioned for me to take my usual place, saying assuredly, "I'll be expecting greatness from you today, John."<p>

"Oh. Right," I nodded, moving awkwardly across the room to get to my place.

Morrison didn't even cast a death glare my way as I opened my paints and started working. I pretended like he wasn't there, but all the while I was practically ready to jump out of my own skin.

"Fuck you, John," Morrison stated out of nowhere.

I stared at him and replied, "Uh...fuck you, too, then."

"Don't be a smart-ass, you deserve to be ass-fucked, you fucking shithead," Morrison continued, thankfully keeping his voice low so that only I could hear him.

"What the hell did you just say to me, fuck-face?" I shot right back.

Morrison dropped the paintbrush he was holding and came over to me so we were nose-to-bruised nose, but we were hidden behind my canvas so that Mrs. McMahon and the other students were totally unaware of us.

"I talked to Kelly last night and I realized I was being an ass. I went back to your house to talk to you but it was late so I climbed up to your window and I saw you with Randy Orton," Morrison revealed.

I was completely stunned.

Morrison knew from my silence that he had the upper-hand, so he added boldly, "I thought about going back and telling Kelly, but I figured you've always been honest with people, so you _will_ tell her."

I caught up to the moment, becoming angry as I countered, "You just discovered the one thing about me that I've never told anyone and all you're worried about is getting me to confess it to Kelly so she can be devastated and you'll get another shot at her?"

Morrison's expression faltered as he realized how selfish his plan really was. He tried to regain his dominance, but replied more softly, "You can't just lie to her, John. It's not fair."

"Not fair? Who are you to deem what's fair, here? Kelly didn't want anyone to know she was a virgin but me, and you found out and ended up throwing it back into my face and Kelly's. She came to me this morning all torn up because you knew that about her, and she was even more distraught because she knew she had come between best friends. Now you want me to drop a bombshell on her and made her feel like losing her virginity to me was just some kind of a pity fuck?"

Morrison was quickly losing steam. He still had his sunglasses on, but I could see his eyes brimming with tears through the lenses. I could tell he was truly distraught at the idea of hurting Kelly. He strained to control himself as he asked me, "Was it a pity fuck, John, or did you really want it?"

I owned up to my convictions, telling him honestly, "Hell yes, I wanted it, and I have no regrets about it. Kelly means the world to me and I would never use her like that."

Morrison swallowed hard like he hadn't expected me to answer the way I did. He quickly regrouped and asked me, "Then what _are_ you doing with her, John?"

"I'm giving her what she wants," I said.

Morrison looked away and shook his head, saying, "You know it's not right. You know it's not what _you_ want."

His words stung me and my insides tingled with rage. I glared at him and seethed, "You don't know what I want."

Morrison scoffed and told me with an expression of disgust, "I saw you with Randy. I know exactly what you want."

I was so insulted, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room. Mrs. McMahon called after me, "John? John! You need the hall pass to leave!"

_Fuck the hall pass. I'd risk detention if it meant getting away from Morrison._

* * *

><p>I was on edge for the rest of the day. I sat in my car during lunch and I avoided everyone as much as possible. I didn't even go back to my locker because I knew if I saw Randy I'd lose it.<p>

On my way to last period, Kelly caught up with me in the empty hallway and she looked more upset than she was that morning. I immediately suspected Morrison and I asked her, "What's the matter?"

"Will you come with me?" she took my hand.

I nodded and she led me to one of the old storage closets by the band room. She pulled me inside and locked the door, then she grabbed onto me and mashed her lips against mine.

Her kisses felt desperate again, like she was terrified and she was waiting for me to respond. I thought about Morrison's words earlier and the rage I felt from it started to boil up again. I pushed Kelly back against the door frame and I started kissing her back more roughly, ignoring the sharp pain I felt every time my bruised nose brushed up against her face. She clung to my t-shirt and pulled me closer, letting out a slight moan to tell me that she liked what I was doing.

I braced myself against the door with my hands and tried to part Kelly's lips with my tongue. She made a small whimper like she wasn't sure she wanted to let me in, so I pulled back and let go of her to let her catch her breath.

Kelly's eyes were swimming with tears, and being so close to her, I could see that her cheeks were puffy and her makeup was drizzled with lines of already expelled sadness. She was either completely overreacting to my ordeal with Morrison, or something else was up. I asked her quietly, "What's the matter, Kelly? What happened?"

She looked like she wanted to tell me, but instead, she made a question of her own, "Would you do something for me, John?"

I nodded and answered thickly, "Anything."

"Would you...would you go down on me?" she asked softly, her voice breaking.

I could see in her eyes that she was overwhelmed. I could see that she needed me to fulfill her request, and by doing so, I would be giving her the comfort that she needed to handle whatever was happening to her.

"Okay," I whispered, and her whole body shuddered.

Her tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched me slowly lower myself to my knees. I opened the button of her jean shorts and I took my time with the zipper, then I tugged at the open edges and led her shorts down to her ankles. I lifted her by each of her tennis shoes and removed her shorts entirely, then I reached for her underwear.

The thin layer of white cotton looked like one of my blank canvases, and I instinctively ran my fingertips over it like I always did to my canvases for inspiration. Kelly gasped and I realized that the canvas I was touching now was real; living and breathing and responsive to my every move.

I slid my palms over the top of her panties and curled the fabric underneath my thumbs, then I pulled down the last layer of clothing and removed it the same way I did to the shorts, never taking my eyes off of the V shaped female form between Kelly's legs.

She appeared to be like Sunny and other naked women I had seen, yet there was something distinguishable that I couldn't quite place that made me know this form belonged to Kelly and no one else. Her sense of sexual pleasure was hidden behind vertical lips and a curtain of blond velvet that felt soft as silk when I touched it. Kelly's body trembled in response to me, and she put her hands on my shoulders to keep herself steady.

I didn't feel turned on so much as I was completely fascinated by what I was seeing. As an artist, I was in my element here, observing the work of a master I may never know or come to understand, and I was about to open it up and massage it with my tongue until it exploded with electrical energy that would surge through Kelly's body and calm her in a way that nothing else could.

I parted the vertical lips with my thumbs and a tiny pink protrusion appeared that looked like a seed from an orange fruit. I knew this was the clitoris and I knew what it did when it was stimulated. I opened my mouth and surrounded the tiny seed, then I tasted its warmth.

Kelly let out a surprised gasp and jerked her hips. I tried to keep my balance and I licked her again, thinking she would calm down, but she jerked even more violently, so I grabbed her by her hips and held her in place to keep from getting my nose broken a second time.

She moaned and pulled at my clothes and her hips continued to attempt to escape my grasp as I ran the tip of my tongue across the seed between Kelly's legs over and over and over again. It had a bit of an aftertaste that wasn't unpleasant, but I couldn't quite compare it to anything I had tasted before. After a while, the taste became almost tempting, and I wanted to keep running my tongue over it just to gather it again so I could figure out what it was comparable to.

Kelly started to let out sounds of mixed pleasure and pain, so I lessened my grip on her hips and tasted her more softly. I heard her begin to sob and I thought about stopping, but she wrapped her hands over the back of my head and held me in place, so I took it to mean she wanted me to keep going and I licked her again.

Her knees started buckling and I knew she was getting close. I kept teasing her until she lurched forward and moaned loudly with release, her body reacting far more powerfully to this climax than the one she had during our first time together.

She relaxed completely and let me go so I could lean back to look up at her. She smiled down at me and her expression was dreamlike as she told me, "Thank you."

"It was nothing, really," I joked, making her laugh.

The final bell suddenly blared through the hallway and we both jumped. I grabbed Kelly's clothes and helped her get them back on, then we straightened up and walked casually back out into the hallway, going our separate ways to reach our classes before anyone saw us.

_God, I hope I made Kelly feel better._

* * *

><p>Mr. Piper asked me to stay after last hour to help him organize his Math classroom, so I didn't leave the school until it was almost dark. I thought about trying to call Randy to let him know I still wanted to meet up with him, but I was only a mile from home and I figured I could call him from my room.<p>

I started to get into my car, but then I changed my mind and decided to jog home to get rid of some of my pent up energy. I figured my car would still be in the parking lot tomorrow and I could take it home then, so I took off running with a big smile on my face and a burst in my step.

I jogged about halfway before I stopped to catch my breath. I was near an area lined with trees that dropped off into a small forest, but I planned on sticking to the sidewalk, which would circle around the forest and lead me to a series of houses. I was about to start moving again when something solid slammed into the back of my left knee.

Stumbling to the ground, I didn't cry out because I was so stunned, but the pain was excruciating. I looked up just as Cody Rhodes came around in front of me and swung at me again. He was holding what looked like a cane stick, and it made contact with my stomach, snapping against my skin and sending waves of intense pain through my body.

I fell backward collapsed on the ground. The back of my knee was wet with blood, and I pulled up my shirt to see that my stomach was bright red and already forming a welt. Cody stood over me and held the cane high above his head as he yelled furiously, "She was supposed to be my trophy fuck! MINE!"

He swung at the front of my leg and made contact with the bone. It felt like my leg had snapped in two, and I cried out as I clutched it and waited for the pain to subside. Cody came around so I could see him and he held the cane up again. His voice was eerily calm as he told me, "She was my toy and I was going to play with her. You of all people should know, I'm very possessive of my toys."

Cody turned the cane at an angle and I knew he was aiming for my face. I slammed my eyes shut and braced for impact.

"HEY!" I heard Randy shout from nearby.

I opened my eyes just as Cody dropped the cane and leaped over the sidewalk, dropping down toward the forested area so he could easily disappear between the trees.

Randy was by my side in seconds. I groaned in pain as he tried to help me up. He wrapped my arm over his shoulders so I could brace myself against him while he led me to his truck. He helped me inside and went back to grab the cane stick, tossing it into the back. He got in and I asked him, "What are you taking the cane for?"

"Evidence," Randy answered, driving off as quickly as possible.

"Don't take me to the hospital, okay? I don't want to have to explain this to my parents," I told Randy.

He frowned with disapproval but drove me back to my house anyway. I instructed him to drive around to the back and take me in that way to avoid anyone who might still be awake. Randy led me upstairs to my room and helped me lye down in my bed, then he asked me, "What can I do?"

"Just stay with me until the pain stops," I answered.

Randy nodded and got into bed next to me, lying on his stomach so he could gaze at me more fully as I tried to focus on steadying my breathing.

I closed my eyes after twenty straight minutes of throbbing pain and said frustratingly, "Fuck, it hurts."

"I'm sorry," Randy replied, gently placing his hand over the lash on my stomach.

I opened my eyes and turned to face Randy, asking him deliberately, "Do you think I'm a wuss for not sucking up the pain like a tough guy?"

Randy kissed my forehead and told me thickly, "Don't worry about shit like that right now. It's not important."

"It really hurts, Randy, it fucking hurts," I said without realizing that I was talking about more than just the cane shots.

I started thinking about Morrison again and my insides felt like they were ripping apart. Randy stared deeply into my eyes and asked, "Where does it hurt, John?"

My eyes watered as I told Randy what was really bothering me, "My lifelong best friend just found out I'm gay, and when he told me he knew, he didn't say it with acceptance, he said it with disgust."

I broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably. Randy put his arms around me and let me bury my head in his chest. He didn't say a word the whole time. Not a damn word.


	7. Put That Joystick Away!

**7: Put That Joystick Away! (I'm Still Referring to My Penis)**

My alarm went off the next morning and woke me up. I could feel Randy lying underneath me, and he sighed with frustration as he reached for the alarm clock and pressed every button to get it to stop. It just kept beeping, so Randy finally slammed it with his fist, and the alarm made one last drone before meeting its electronic demise.

"You trying to make sure I never get to school on time?" I joked as I looked up at him.

He shrugged defiantly and replied, "Who cares about some dumb-ass clock. I'll be your morning alarm."

I smiled and asked curiously, "Does that mean you're coming over again tonight?"

Randy gazed at me somberly and answered, "If you still want me to."

I started to sit up so I could kiss him, but a sharp pain in my ribs sent me back down into bed. I groaned in pain and Randy reached for me, asking, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know, but it really hurts," I answered.

Randy tugged on the edge of my t-shirt and slowly lifted it over my head. He tossed it aside and we both looked down at my exposed chest. The damage from Cody's pain stick attack looked worse than I had anticipated. It was not only bruised where he had hit me, but there was some blistering and the skin burned when I touched it. Randy made a heavy sigh and stated, "Looks like you might be allergic to the wood from the stick Cody used."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a mess when it comes to allergies," I replied.

Randy got out of bed and tried to help me to my feet. It was a process to get up, but once I started moving around, the stiffness went away and the pain faded some. I gave Randy a wry smile and asked, "Wanna take a shower with me?"

He half-smiled and folded his arms like he had already plotted that course of action. I teased him by adding jokingly, "I have bubbles and toys."

"What kind of toys?" Randy lifted a brow, and my joking smile faded as I realized what he was referring to.

A sudden knock at my bedroom door made us both jump. Kelly's voice came from the other side as she asked softly, "John, could I come in? I really need to talk to you."

I looked at Randy and Randy looked at me. We both had that caught-in-headlights expression, and neither of us knew how to react.

"Uh...uh...uh...yeah, uh...just a second!" I struggled to answer her.

I pointed at my closet door and mouthed for Randy to get into it. He shook his head at me like it was a dumb move, but I shrugged and looked around to indicate that there was nowhere else to go. Randy sighed and went to the closet, and when he opened it, his disdain left and his eyes widened as he realized how huge my bedroom closet was.

He looked back at me with his mouth gaping open and I motioned for him to hurry up. He got inside and quickly closed the doors, then I rushed to my bedroom door and opened it before I remembered that I was only in a pair of boxers.

Kelly instantly looked down at the cane shots on my body and cried out, "OHMYGODWHATHAPPENED?!"

I pulled her into my room and closed the door, hoping that no one had heard her. I turned around to face Kelly and she reached for my body but I instinctively pulled away from her, saying quickly, "It was an accident. I was helping the gardener trim trees out back and one of the bigger ones whipped back without warning."

Kelly stared at me. I glanced at the closet doors, wondering if Randy were trying not to laugh his ass off at my awkward attempt to explain my brush with Cody Rhodes. Kelly frowned at me and replied sympathetically, "That's horrible. You shouldn't be out there trimming trees when you're just in high school."

I was surprised she bought it. I quickly gathered myself and replied with a shrug, "Well, I wanted to help so it was my fault. Now, what's up?"

Kelly looked away and started biting her nails like she was reconsidering why she came over. I made a concerned expression and asked, "Kelly? What's the matter?"

"Um...have you seen Morrison?" Kelly asked, looking around quickly like he might be hiding somewhere in my room.

"No, I haven't talked to him since yesterday. He was an asshole to me and I don't plan on talking to him again anytime soon," I told her.

She locked eyes with me and I knew instantly that Morrison had been talking to her. I closed the space between us and asked Kelly deliberately, "What did he say to you?"

I was waiting for it. Waiting for her to tell me that Morrison had told her I was gay and she had come to ask me if it were true. With Randy standing a few feet away, I would have no choice but to confess my sins and watch the inevitable breakdown that was Miss Kelly, my lifelong friend and only the second person I had ever slept with.

"Um...well, he didn't say anything...I mean...he was just...I don't know how to explain it..." she trailed off.

Her expression told me that whatever Morrison was doing to her was extremely upsetting. I lifted her chin so she would keep her eyes with mine, then I asked her softly, "Just explain it to me from the beginning."

She nodded and went over to sit down at the side of my bed. I sat down next to her so that we were facing Randy and he could probably see us through the closet doors. Kelly took a deep breath and tried to tell me what was going on, "After I told Morrison that I didn't want to be with him, he just laughed it off and told me he still wanted to be friends. I said that was fine, but he made it a point to tell me that friends call each other and tell each other secrets and they're always there for each other, and I just said I knew that and he said that was great."

Kelly took another deep breath and continued, "So, before I called you about the trip to the creek, I was cleaning my room and I saw somebody at my window. I almost screamed but then I realized it was Morrison. He laughed and told me he was just messing around and he asked if he could come in and stay for a while. I told him my dad was at work so he should come back later but he kept insisting that it was okay because we were friends and it wasn't like he was going to try anything on me."

I was hit with a wave of concern as Kelly went on, "I finally told him I had other plans so he left and I called you because I wanted to go to the creek, but I also wanted to get away from Morrison in case he came back. Well, a few hours after you took me home from the creek, he came to my house again and I told you that he said he saw my sleeping bag and you two got in a fight. He played it off like it was no big deal, and he even said Randy was at your house and you two were hanging out so I figured everything was fine."

"Did he say anything else about Randy?" I asked, bracing myself.

Kelly shook her head and replied, "No, I mean, he talked to me yesterday for a while in class and he brought up Randy again, but he was asking me weird questions like how much I knew about Randy and if I ever hung out with him and if I liked him and if I ever thought about going out with him. I told Morrison he was being gross and I was with you so he should stop asking me questions like that, and he told me to shut up and I got really mad and he said that you told him you didn't really care about me and that guys only care about girls if they're willing to go down on them..."

She looked at me sheepishly and my face flushed as I remembered massaging Kelly with my tongue. She broke eye contact and replied, "I was so mad at Morrison for saying that and I was so scared he might be telling the truth that I guess that's why I went to find you yesterday and I asked you to do it to me."

A strange thud came from my closet and Kelly and I both turned to face it. Kelly asked nervously, "Could Morrison be hiding in there?"

"No, it's just my clothes. I always pile them too high," I tried to quickly pass it off.

Kelly calmed down but told me timidly, "I'm sorry I'm so jumpy. I just...last night, I was um...I was changing and I saw someone at my window again."

My eyes widened and I asked the obvious, "Why didn't you have the shades down?"

Kelly rolled her eyes at me and replied, "I did, but they're broken in one spot and my window faces my backyard, so no one should've been there in the first place."

"Did you look outside? Did you see Morrison?" I asked.

Kelly shook her head and replied somberly, "No, I didn't see anyone. I just remembered that Morrison came to my window a couple of days before and I thought maybe he tried to come back because he was so big about friends having sleepovers."

She paused for a moment, then she added, "John, he's been our friend for so long, and I think I know him well enough to know that he's not some pervert, but I just know it was him watching me."

I didn't know what to say. Morrison had quickly gone from my best friend to my most bitter rival. Kelly mentioned quietly, "I really don't want Morrison to be so mad at us, and I really don't want to accuse him of spying on me if he was just coming over to talk and caught me at the wrong time or something."

Locking eyes with Kelly, I asked her deliberately, "Do you honestly think the person at your window had no intention of seeing you exposed, even if it were JoMo?"

She frowned and tears filled her eyes as she replied with a sense of shame, "I don't know if it was an accident or not, but I did feel like he stayed to watch."

I pulled Kelly into a hug and she let a few tears escape onto my shoulder before we broke away and she asked me, "What can I do? If my dad finds out, he'll probably move my bed into the basement where there are no windows and he'll set land mines all over the yard."

"Yeah, let's leave your dad out of this until we know for sure what's going on. Just keep going on about your business until I can think of a good way to figure this out," I said.

Kelly smiled more brightly, then her smile faded and she asked me quietly, "John?"

"Yeah?" I replied distractedly, thinking deeply about what we could do to uncover Kelly's Peeping Tom.

"If Randy was at your house when you and Morrison had the fight about my sleeping bag, does that mean that Randy saw it, too?"

I stopped thinking and turned to face her. It was obvious in her expression that she already knew the answer, so I didn't bother to lie as I replied, "Yeah, he saw it."

"So I guess he knows it was me that made us leave early, huh," Kelly said, rubbing her knees with embarrassment.

I put my arm around her and told her, "I seriously fucked up and I'm sorry. I can promise you that Randy won't tell anyone, and I'd beat his ass if he did."

Another quiet thud came from the closet. Kelly shot me an odd look and asked, "How high is that pile in your closet?"

I shrugged it off and added, "Look, we're going to figure out this whole Morrison thing, but in the meantime, you come to me and tell me exactly what he says to you right after he says it, alright? And you call me if he comes to your house."

Kelly became anxious again and told me, "My dad's working double shifts and he's not home much. Do you think you could stay at my house for a couple of nights and keep watch with me?"

I swallowed hard and looked away. Kelly took it as a sign I was rejecting her and she recanted, "I mean, you don't have to, I could just watch on my own. If it's Morrison, he wouldn't hurt me or anything."

I glanced at the closet before I looked back at Kelly and said, "No, I think I should be there with you. If it's Morrison or not, I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to you."

Kelly smiled and quickly added, "Do you think Randy would come, too?"

I asked curiously, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, his dad sells all that high tech stuff and I thought he would know how to set up a hidden camera or something. Plus he was really nice to us at the creek and since you two are friends now, I just thought he could help us," Kelly informed me.

She actually made a very good point. I played it off like I wasn't sure how Randy would react as I said passively, "Well, I guess I could ask him and see what he says. Do you mind if I tell him what's going on?"

"No, I guess not. I mean, he already knows you and Morrison had a fight, so there's not much to hide at this point," Kelly mentioned.

I nodded and Kelly got up to leave. She looked back and me and asked before she walked out the door, "You don't think that Morrison would hurt me, do you, John?"

When I thought about Morrison, I thought about the person I respected and the boy I grew up with and the friend I shared everything with.

Yet, the Morrison I saw yesterday was nothing like that boy. He had become a heartbroken man, a desperate man; an angry man.

"He would never hurt you, Kelly. He's cared about you for as long as he's known you," I reassured her.

She smiled and left, and I slowly closed the door. Randy came up behind me but I didn't turn to face him as he asked me quietly, "Do you really believe that Morrison won't hurt her?"

"It's not just him I'm worried about. I think I need to tell you what Cody Rhodes said to me when he was beating on me last night," I said.


	8. I Love It When You Call Me Wanda

**8: I Love It When You Call Me Wanda**

Randy picked me up to go to Kelly's house right after school. Morrison and Rhodes were conveniently out sick and I had no way of confronting them. At least it gave me time to work out a plan, and Randy had managed to find a few of his dad's technical tools to make a spy cam for Kelly's window.

Kelly's dad wasn't home when we got there, which was a breath of fresh air. Kelly treated us to sodas and Randy set up the parts for the cam on the kitchen table. While Randy and I worked, Kelly went outside to do yard work.

I was working quietly when I started to get the feeling I was being watched. I glanced over at Randy and I caught him staring at me. I smiled and asked jokingly, "See something you like?"

He suddenly grabbed the part I was working with out of my hand and tossed it on the floor. I glared at him and asked, "What the hell?"

"Go pick it up," he told me.

I shook my head and answered defiantly, "Never."

"I said go pick it the fuck up," Randy stated more strongly.

"Kiss my ass," I replied.

"Don't tempt me," Randy said, kicking the leg of my chair.

I didn't respond, so he asked me, "You like that, don't you?"

"What?" I lifted a brow.

He leaned in closely to me and answered thickly, "When I tell you what to do."

Randy tried to kiss me, but I pulled away, telling him, "Stop it. If Kelly comes in, we're in deep shit."

Randy ignored me and tried again. I pushed him back and told him again, "Stop it!"

He reached over and pinched one of the marks on my ribs where Rhodes had hit me with the cane. I cried out and shouted angrily, "Randy, what the fuck?"

Randy stood up and loomed over me with a menacing gaze. I swallowed hard and searched his eyes for meaning. He didn't look like he was messing around anymore.

He leaned in so he was inches from my face, his eyes staring blankly into mine as he told me, "My dad used to whip me with his belt when I was bad. It seemed like I was always getting into trouble, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it. I have scars on my ass where his belt cut my skin. I don't let anybody see them."

I listened as Randy continued, "The older I got, the easier it got to just ignore the pain, so he just started hitting me. A lot. He'd tell everyone the bruises were from me just being a kid, or from athletics. If anyone got suspicious, they'd see that he never hits his daughter, or his wife, so why would he beat on his only son?"

Randy blinked slowly and finished with, "He's the worst when we're alone. When my sister's out with friends and my mom's on a business trip. He'll cook us steaks, the good ones, and we'll eat at the table like a real family. Then, he asks me to do the dishes with nothing on from the waist down, and he just sits there and stares at his handiwork on my naked ass while I scrub the dishes in mom's apron."

"Why?" I uttered quietly.

Randy chuckled morosely and answered, "He has always known what I am and it makes him sick. He doesn't want a fag for a son."

He sat down and I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't know Randy's dad that well, but he was a big part of the community and he had always been good to me when we did cross paths.

Randy went back to working on his part like nothing had happened. I quietly got up and went to get my part, then I came back and sat down, but I hesitated to start working again. Randy half-smiled and said in his usual dry tone, "I like it when you do what I tell you to do."

I didn't laugh or argue with him. What he had said was a big deal, but I could see from his expression now that he had no way of handling it, so he just buried it and moved on. I opened my mouth to say something, but Kelly walked in at that moment.

"Come here and help us, Kelly," Randy pulled up a chair and patted the seat.

Kelly came to sit down between us and asked, "Okay, what are we doing?"

Randy handed her some cords and said, "Here, just put these together."

Kelly started working and I went back to my part, trying to forget about what Randy had said until I could ask him later. After a few minutes of silence, Randy looked at Kelly's work and asked in a light tone, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No, not really," Kelly blushed.

Randy took the cords and showed her as he explained, "Just match up the colors. Red to red, yellow to yellow, white to white."

"Oh, I didn't see that they were the same," Kelly replied.

Randy handed it back to her and added, "It's cool. I've got some color blindness myself. Red looks green to me."

"I didn't know that about you," I said, and Randy shrugged like it was no big deal.

I heard a short tap like the sound of the front screen door closing. I stood up just as Kelly's dad walked into the kitchen. He was well over six feet tall, burly, hairy, and always in coveralls. A big red beard covered most of his face, and he resembled one of those mountain men serial killers in backwoods horror films. The most striking thing about him were his light green eyes, which starkly contrasted his kill-it-and-eat-it-later demeanor.

He looked right at me, and I almost shit my pants.

Kelly shot up in her chair and ran to him before he could tackle me, shouting, "Daddy, Daddy, I'm so glad you're home, I've missed you so much!"

She tried to wrap her arms around the Yeti she called her father, but her small frame only reached a third of the way around his. He reluctantly turned his attention away from me to hug Kelly back as he said, "Did you miss me, or did you miss the beard?"

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. Did Kelly's dad just make a joke?"_

Kelly laughed airily and let go to look up at her father as she replied, "Oh Daddy, you're so funny!"

He turned his attention back to me and asked accusingly, "What the hell are you two doing in my house?"

Kelly answered for me, "Daddy, be nice! John and Randy are helping me with my science project so I don't fail! Randy got me all the tools I needed!"

She skipped over to the table and held up some of the wires like a demonstration on The Price is Right. Her father didn't even flinch, but asked sarcastically, "What are you making? A bomb?"

_My hearing must be damaged. I just heard Kelly's dad tell another joke._

Kelly scoffed and replied, "Daddy, that's horrible! Besides, we couldn't demonstrate a bomb at the fair."

Her dad let out this enormous guffaw that I assumed was laughter and my eyes widened with shock. Then he turned his attention to me again and stated with aggravation, "I don't want boys in my house with my little girl when I'm not here."

This time, Randy stepped in. He pulled a card out of his jean pocket and explained as he handed it to Kelly's dad, "My father knows exactly where we are and I'm scheduled to call him every two hours until 9, when John and I will be going to his house and I am to call my father from there. His business number is on that card, if you want to call him for a follow-up."

Kelly's dad gave Randy a sideways glance like he wasn't expecting such honesty, then he took the card and examined it with a slight frown. Kelly and I already knew that Randy had rigged the phone at his house to make it sound like it was his dad in case Kelly's father actually did call the number on the card. With a heavy sigh, Kelly's father said passively, "Bob Orton. I went to school with him."

"Yeah? Where you two friends?" Randy asked curiously.

Kelly's dad scoffed and replied, "Hell no. He was Captain of the football team and he used to beat my ass for being in ballet."

"You were in ballet?" I blurted without thinking.

Kelly's dad glared at me and asked, "Yeah, I was. Is there a problem with that?"

I quickly recoiled, "No sir, not at all."

He went on, explaining boldly, "Ballet doesn't mean a thing to the boys these days, but they don't understand it teaches you perfect balance, and poise, and agility, and when paired with boxing, it can be a lethal skill."

"I agree, definitely," I said quickly.

Kelly changed the subject and told her father, "Daddy, I made you pot roast for supper!"

She skipped happily over to the fridge, but her father sighed heavily and replied, "I'm sorry, darlin', but I've got to leave in ten minutes to start the next shift."

Kelly's whole being fell and she replied sadly, "Oh."

Her father put out his hands in defeat and added, "You know what, though? I haven't eaten home cooking in a while and I just gotta have some before I go."

Kelly bounced with excitement and opened the fridge to retrieve the roast as she explained, "It's got celery and carrots and apples and potatoes and onions and tomatoes and gravy..."

"Does it have any meat in it?" Kelly's dad interrupted.

Kelly bit her lip to think, then she replied, "I think there's meat in the chili part."

_I was beginning to think Kelly's pot roast was not the kind they featured in stores._

"That's great, you know I love chili, sweetheart," Kelly's dad smiled.

_Smiled. He smiled?! _

* * *

><p>Kelly heated up the pot roast and put it in a few bowls for us. She took off to try on something she wanted her father to see while the three of us were left alone in the kitchen. Randy scarfed down his pot roast like he hadn't eaten in days. Kelly's dad gave Randy an impressed look, then he looked at me, and all I got was that same awkward look that a cow gives you when it's chewing cud.<p>

"Don't you like your pot roast?" Kelly's father finally asked me.

"Uh, yeah, yes, sir, I was just...letting it cool down," I said, blowing on the edge of the bowl for emphasis.

He scoffed at me and went back to his meal. I took a bite of my pot roast, and surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad, although there were dozens of flavors to choose from. Randy finished his meal and chugged his soda down, then he sat back and grinned with satisfaction.

"I take it you liked the meal, son?" Kelly's dad asked Randy.

"Absolutely, sir, thank you very much for the opportunity to have a taste of your daughter's cooking," Randy nodded.

_God, he had a way with words._

Kelly's dad pointed at Randy and said, "I like you."

Randy grinned broadly. I rolled my eyes and Kelly's dad caught it, asking me acidly, "What the hell was that for?"

I almost shit my pants again, but Kelly poked her head in and asked, "Are you ready?"

Her father put his bowl down and told her, "Come on out, sweetheart."

She warned us before the big reveal, "Now it's not quite finished, so don't laugh."

Kelly's dad shot me a warning glance, like I was the one who would most likely laugh.

She stepped out in a baby blue prom dress that ruffled on the bottom and sparkled around the chest. Kelly held the bust part of the dress against herself, since it was still pinned in some places and the straps were loose and not yet sewn on. She looked gorgeous and I couldn't help staring at Kelly in awe, and even Randy was speechless. Kelly asked her father, "What do you think?"

He was all choked up as he replied, "You look just like your mother, sweetheart. The most beautiful lady I've ever laid eyes on."

Kelly blushed and asked, "Really, Daddy?"

"No doubt about it," he smiled.

Kelly's face lit up brighter than I had ever seen it before. Her dad looked at me and stated gruffly, "Get over there and dance with my daughter."

"Yes, sir," I put my bowl down and rushed to Kelly's side.

She let me take her hand, but she turned to her father and asked, "Don't you have to leave, Daddy?"

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, will keep me from seeing my daughter have her first dance with her boyfriend," he replied.

There wasn't any music, so I just danced with Kelly to a song I tried to remember the rhythm to in my head. She looked up at me and smiled, then I twirled her and she laughed. I glanced over at Randy and he had a somber expression on his face, like he was enjoying watching us. Kelly looked at her father after a minute and asked with concern, "Are you crying, Daddy?"

I stopped to face him and I could see that his eyes were brimming with tears. He quickly rubbed them and muttered, "Damn allergies."

* * *

><p>Kelly's father left twenty minutes after he was supposed to, spending all the time he could spare to be with his daughter. Kelly got out of her dress and put on shorts and a tank top, then she came back and hugged her father good-bye.<p>

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it up, telling Kelly, "Say good-bye to your mother."

Kelly kissed the picture of her mom and her father kissed it as well before placing it back into his pocket. He looked at me and said, "I want to talk to you alone, son."

"Yes, sir," I answered, following him outside.

Kelly and Randy waited by the front door as I walked to what may be my own death with Kelly's father. He didn't say a word until we got to his truck, then he turned to me and explained, "I'm not stupid. I know my daughter is having sex, and I know she's having it with you. As far as I'm concerned, you're probably the least infuriating of the boys she could've ended up with, but that doesn't mean I like you."

"I understand, sir," I replied.

He leaned into me and stated, "You will always be safe with her. You will always be good to her. You will always listen to what she says, and if she tells you no, you won't do it, or I will blow your dick to pieces with my sawed off shotgun. Are we clear?"

"Absolutely, sir," I nodded.

He stared me down and added, "If you break my daughter's heart, I won't kill you. That would be easy. Instead, I'll find a thousand ways to make your life as long and as miserable as possible."

I believed him. I nodded that I understood and he replied with a short smile, "You're a smart one, Cena."

"Why do you say that, sir?" I asked curiously.

He got into his truck and told me through the open window, "Because you're afraid of me."

Then he drove off and left us alone. I went back up to the house and Randy grabbed the parts for the spy cam. He put them together and went outside while Kelly and I went to her room to open the window and help Randy with the setup. Fortunately, Kelly had some ivy growing outside of her window that was perfect to hide the spy cam in. While Randy worked, I looked at Kelly and asked, "What are we doing about sleeping arrangements?"

Kelly sat down on her bed and said, "Well, I was hoping you would sleep in my bed with me, just in case the pervert comes to my window while I'm asleep."

"That makes sense. What about Randy?" I asked.

"Oh, well he can sleep with us, too," Kelly replied.

Randy almost dropped the spy came but grabbed it just in time, then he poked his head through the window and both he and I stared at Kelly in shock. She made a disgusted look and said, "Oh my God, boys are so gross! Beds are used for sleeping, too, don't you know!"

"Well yeah, we know that, but I mean...is that okay?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'll be under the covers and Randy can be on one side and you can be on the other side, John! It'll be like a sleepover!" Kelly smiled.

I still wasn't sure if she were serious or not. Randy said nothing but went back to putting the spy cam up. Once it was done, he came back inside and Kelly snuggled in under the covers and waited for us to join her.

Randy turned on Kelly's small TV and took the right side of the bed as easily as if this were just a sleepover. He flipped through channels while I turned the light out and put Kelly's shade down so that it appeared like it did the last time the pervert came around. I didn't want him to think that something was up. I took my time getting to the bed, taking Kelly's left side as I looked down at her bright pink comforter and realized the irony of the situation.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good-night, John?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Oh. Right," I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

She smiled and snuggled in a little closer to me, then she looked back at Randy and asked, "Are you okay?"

He scoffed and replied, "This bed smells like your perfume. I could stay here all night."

Kelly giggled and asked, "No, I mean, are you comfortable?"

"Oh yeah, I'm rockin' the pink comforter here," Randy patted Kelly's knees from on top of the blanket.

Kelly and I both laughed and she rolled over on her back so she could face Randy better as she said, "You're so funny, Randy! Melina never talks about you being so funny."

"That's because she doesn't get my amazing sense of humor," he replied, making Kelly laugh again.

Randy gave Kelly a curious look and asked, "What does Melina say about me?"

Kelly lifted her gaze to think and replied, "She says you're a good kisser."

I could vouch for that. Randy made a cocky smile and countered, "Well, that one's a given."

Kelly laughed out loud and I was glad to hear her in such a good mood. She thought some more and added, "She says you should be football captain, but of course the quarterback gets that honor."

"Yeah, yeah," Randy waved that one away with his hand.

Kelly thought a little harder, then she sighed and said, "Melina talks to her friends in the girl's locker room about you, but what she says is kind of rude and I don't like it."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Randy asked.

Kelly suddenly withdrew and answered shyly, "Nothing. It's just stupid stuff."

"Tell me, I really wanna know," Randy urged her.

Kelly glanced at me and Randy added, "I don't care if John hears it. What does she say?"

With a long sigh, Kelly looked at Randy and explained, "Well, she says that you don't seem really interested in her, even when you two are like...doing it. She says you won't take your clothes off when you're with her and sometimes you order her around and mess up her stuff like it turns you on."

I looked at Randy and waited for him to say something. He frowned a little and replied calmly, "Nothing I haven't heard her nag me about before."

"How come you're with her if she's mean to you?" Kelly asked quietly.

Randy shrugged and replied, "No one better has come along yet."

I knew that was a lie, but Kelly didn't. She nodded, then she said, "Could I ask both of you guys a question if you promise not to get mad?"

"Absolutely," Randy told her, and I nodded as well.

Kelly struggled to ask us, "Well, what does it mean...when...when someone says that a boy is a sucker playing thumper?"

I had no clue what it meant, so I looked at Randy. He stared at the TV as he explained passively, "It's a guy who likes to suck cock but he fucks girls so everyone will think he's straight."

I swallowed hard and looked deliberately at Kelly. Her cheeks reddened and she said somberly, "Oh."

We all turned our attention to the TV and watched it in silence for a few minutes, then Kelly looked at Randy again and asked, "Why would a guy do it with girls if he wants to...um...suck cock?"

I had never heard Kelly say the word cock before. It was actually kind of a turn on.

Randy locked eyes with her and explained, "Straight guys don't like guys who suck cock. If something like that gets out in school, it means daily beatings and constant ridicule, if they don't try to kill the guy first."

"Oh, that's terrible," Kelly gasped.

"Some guys can suck cock and like girls too, so I guess it's not so bad for them," Randy told Kelly, revealing a little more than I wanted him to.

She perked up and replied, "I knew a guy who was gay once, and he wasn't ridiculed. He was in a wheelchair, though, so that's probably why."

Randy blurted out harshly, "How could a kid in a wheelchair be able to get fucked in the ass?"

Kelly blinked with surprise and I said, "Jesus, Randy!"

"What? I don't know how it could work if he can't feel it," Randy replied shortly.

Kelly surprised us both when she explained, "Well, he told me that he would just lye down on his stomach and his boyfriend could come in from behind. Even though he couldn't feel his boyfriend inside of him, he could listen to his boyfriend's reaction and imagine what it was like."

Randy and I both stared at Kelly as she finished with, "He told me that it wasn't really about the act of sex itself, or the orgasm, because he couldn't feel those things anyway, but it was more about being able to feel his boyfriend kissing him and touching him and getting so much pleasure from being with him. He said he could feel his boyfriend's arms around him, and he felt...loved."

My cheeks felt hot and I had to break my gaze from Kelly. I thought Randy would do the same, but instead, he leaned down and mashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Randy, what the fuck?" I shouted, pushing him off of Kelly.

Kelly just sat there in stunned silence as Randy grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me into him, kissing me as violently as he did the first day we made out. I groaned from the sudden pain and tried to pull away, but his grip on my neck was too strong.

Randy unceremoniously let go of me and ripped his lips from mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds and I could hear myself breathing heavily as the stimulation threatened to overwhelm me. I slowly looked down at Kelly, almost terrified to see her reaction.

She was looking at me, but her expression wasn't angry or humiliated or horrified or any other emotion I expected. In fact, she looked...aroused.

Kelly sat up and gently pressed her lips to mine. She balanced out the rough kisses Randy had just given me, and we both tasted like him, so it was enticing for me to kiss her back. Randy waited until Kelly and I were more immersed with each other before he leaned down and started kissing Kelly's shoulder and along the nape of her neck. I opened my eyes while kissing Kelly to watch Randy kissing her, and the effect had me so hard, I quickly unbuttoned my pants just to release the pressure.

Randy started to lift Kelly's tank top, and I pulled away from her so I could look into her eyes and make sure that what we were doing was alright. She smiled and rolled away from me so that Randy could take her top off, then she started making out with him as he unhinged her bra with one easy flick of his wrist and tossed that aside as well.

I waited for Kelly to object, but she didn't. She kept kissing Randy, and I was grateful he was being more gentle with her. He cupped Kelly's right breast and massaged it, making Kelly moan as she reached for my hand and placed it on her left breast. I imitated Randy and made Kelly moan even louder, although the sound was drowned between her lips and Randy's.

I wasn't sure exactly what was happening, and I still wasn't sure if it was right, but Kelly seemed to be enjoying herself, so I leaned down to kiss her shoulder. Randy was still lip-locked with Kelly as he moved his hand from her breast to my pants, reaching in from the back so he could grope my ass.

His touch felt good and I let out a groan despite myself. Kelly pulled away from Randy to look at me, and I could see in her eyes that she knew I was more attracted to Randy than I could ever tell her in words.

Randy took his hand out of my pants and moved down to take off the rest of Kelly's clothes. She just kept her eyes on me and I gazed right back at her, some part of me waiting for her to tell me I was disgusting or I was nothing to her or I was a sucker playing thumper.

But she didn't. She didn't look at me with any kind of hatred or disgust at all.

I couldn't understand why she wasn't mad at me. My mind wasn't processing anything very well with how turned on I was.

Kelly closed her eyes and started moaning softly. I looked down and I saw that Randy had removed Kelly's underwear and he was kissing her between her thighs. He seemed to be a lot more skilled than I had been with Kelly, and I could see that he was also moving his index finger in and out of her while he worked.

I was so stimulated, my eyes were swimming in my head. Kelly opened her eyes and pulled me into her, moaning, "John," like she was close and she wanted me to help her release.

I remembered something that Sunny used to say worked well for girls. I turned Kelly's head and pressed my lips to her ear, then I slipped my tongue into the small passage.

Kelly arched her back and gripped my arm as she came. She moaned several times as the waves of satisfaction took hold of her body and released her over and over again. I had never witnessed a girl do that before, and I looked down at Randy for an answer, concerned that maybe something was wrong. He just smiled wryly and replied, "She's alright."

I held Kelly until she relaxed completely. I looked at Randy and he said to me thickly, "Your turn."

My insides felt like they were on fire. I wanted it so badly, but I was still reluctant to let go of Kelly. Randy got up and went over to grab his overnight bag in the corner of the room. I watched him pull out a condom and lube and he opened his pants to prepare himself for me.

I looked at Kelly and asked, "Do you want us to leave?"

"No, I want you to stay with me," Kelly answered softly.

She ran her hand along my cheek to soothe me, but my fears refused to subside.

"I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to think that our time together doesn't mean anything. I love you, Kelly, I really do," I confessed.

"I know you do, John," Kelly smiled.

My eyes filled with tears. I could hear Randy coming back, so I told Kelly, "You don't have to watch if you don't want to. I won't be mad if you leave."

"I'm not ashamed," Kelly said, and I knew she meant it.

Randy wrapped his arms around me from behind and started moving me away from Kelly. I felt a sudden urge to cling to her, but she let go of me and my arms fell to their sides as Randy held me up on my knees. He pulled my shirt up and I lifted my arms, feeling the fabric as it brushed my skin and faded away once it passed my hands. Randy kissed the back of my neck and my shoulders as he worked more slowly with my jeans, opening them and pushing them down to my knees, then pushing my boxers down as well, exposing my erection along with most of my body.

I had never felt so aroused in all my life. I had never wanted something so bad in all my life. Yet, I still felt a sense of guilt and shame, about to have sex with my boyfriend while my girlfriend watched.

My cheeks felt wet, but I couldn't tell if it were from sweat or tears. I shamefully looked at Kelly, ready to stop if her expression was in any way distressed. She looked back at me calmly, telling me wordlessly that everything was alright. No matter how hard I tried to believe it, I couldn't.

"Come here," Randy's voice whispered to me.

He came around beside me and pulled me into a kiss. I let him explore my mouth while he slowly pushed me back onto the bed and discarded my jeans and boxers. The more he kissed me, the more comfortable I felt, and my sense of shame was quickly being buried by a sense of pleasure.

I grasped Randy's shirt and started to pull it up, my hands begging for more of him to touch. He instantly became tense and his lips broke away from mine.

I stopped midway and glanced down at Randy's abs. They were as perfect as I remembered, but there was a deep bruise on one side of them, and I knew from what Randy had told me earlier where it came from.

For the first time, Randy looked ashamed. He started to pull away from me, but I clutched his t-shirt and pulled him back to me, telling him, "You can't stop now. I won't let you."

He came back, but he still remained tense as I pulled his shirt over his head and he reluctantly let it fall to the floor. He jeans were already open, but I told Randy deliberately, "I want your pants off, too."

Randy stared at me for several long seconds before he stated, "No."

I held my gaze with his and countered, "If you want me, you'll do what I ask."

Randy gave me a frustrated sigh, then he looked over at Kelly. She seemed to know something was wrong, so she said to Randy, "I won't tell."

His eyes came back to me, but his look was defeated as he said, "I can't, I just can't."

"Please? I want you to," I pleaded.

Randy quietly lifted himself up on his knees and pushed his pants down. Kelly and I didn't dare make a sound as he slowly took them off and turned to one side to toss them on the floor. I could see the scars on his backside, but they were deeper and more frequent than I had anticipated.

"I don't know if I can do this," Randy said, his voice distraught.

Kelly got up and crawled over to Randy. He had his back to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. His usually rough exterior relented and he turned his head to one side to see her. She looked up at him and whispered, "I think you really want to do this."

She let go of him and Randy focused his attention on me. His hands grazed over me and urged me to turn over. I braced myself as Randy moved in on top of me and pressed his lips to the back of my neck. He drifted to my ear and whispered, "Relax, John."

I saw Kelly lay down beside us and she smiled at me. Her face made me relax instantly, and Randy pushed his way into me.

There was a sudden rush of pain and I cried out a little. Kelly asked with concern, "John?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I answered as the pain subsided.

"Sorry," Randy said.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt now," I told him.

Randy moved out halfway and pushed back in. He did it again, and again, then he asked me, "Does it hurt?"

"No, no, it feels good," I answered.

Randy started moving a little faster. His hips pushed against my hips, and my hips pushed against the bed. The fabric from Kelly's comforter rubbed against my erection, and the building friction made it impossible for me to keep quiet.

I moaned and closed my eyes. Randy pushed in harder and I clutched Kelly's mattress for support as I felt the one sensation I had waited since puberty to experience.

Randy kept thrusting, and the pressure kept building. It was painful, it was pleasurable, it was exciting and defiant and engrossing and it felt so fucking good.

We both came at the same time. My whole body shuddered and Randy collapsed beside me and let out a long groan. I looked down and realized I had squirted on Kelly's comforter, so I looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry."

Kelly laughed and came closer to me so she could kiss me, then she pulled away and said, "It's okay."

I kissed her again, then I asked her more deliberately, "_Is it_ okay?"

I wasn't referring to the comforter, and Kelly knew that. She nodded and replied, "It's okay."

We both looked down at Randy, but he was already asleep. Kelly looked back at me and said, "Guess he's not much for pillow talk."

I chuckled and she asked, "Are you going to tell me why he has so many scars?"

"I don't think Randy would want me to do that," I answered.

"Well, could you at least tell me what's been going on between you two?" Kelly asked.

I knew I would have to tell her someday, and now seemed to be as good a time as any.


	9. Don't Turn Around

**9: Don't Turn Around (You Might Get Smacked on the Ass)**

I just barely opened my eyes the next morning, feeling the glare of the sun coming in through Kelly's bedroom window. I hated the sun in my eyes, so I kept my lids mostly closed until I got used to the light. I could make out the shapes of Randy and Kelly lying together at the edge of the bed, and my interest peaked.

Acting like I was still asleep, I watched and listened as Randy whispered something into Kelly's ear and she giggled softly. All she was wearing was my t-shirt and Randy was running his hand underneath it, inspecting Kelly's bare skin with his fingertips and an expression more of curiosity than arousal. Kelly smiled like she was enjoying his touch, then she asked quietly, "Do you like my body, Randy?"

"Of course I like your body. You are one hot chick, Kelly Kelly," Randy replied sincerely.

She giggled again and asked, "Why do you keep saying my name twice?"

"Because you're so amazing, I'm afraid I'll stutter your name if I only say it once," Randy joked.

Kelly laughed and Randy reached around her right side, bringing the t-shirt up so that Kelly was exposed from the waist down. He looked her over the same way that I looked over a piece of artwork: finding admiration and appreciation by seeing the meaning behind something that most others wouldn't bother to try and comprehend at our age.

"How can you like me and like John at the same time? Most people on the outside would look at us and say it's not possible," Kelly asked Randy.

She had a very valid point. Randy didn't skip a beat as he answered easily, "I'm not most people. I can appreciate a woman just as much as I appreciate another man. I may feel more sexually attracted to John, and I cum more strongly when I'm with him, but if I had the honor of making love to you, Miss Kelly, I would leave us both very satisfied."

Kelly's cheeks reddened, then she asked, "So, if John feels the same way, do you think it was a good idea to let him be my first?"

"Absolutely. He has nothing but respect for you and the way he talks about you...he would walk through fire for you, Kels," Randy answered her.

Kelly scoffed like she didn't think she was worthy of someone walking through fire for her, but Randy added deliberately, "I mean it. He would do anything for you."

Randy looked over at me and I lazily opened my eyes like I had just woken up. I sat up and asked, "What time is it?"

Kelly checked the clock by her bed and replied, "It's late. We should all take a shower together so we don't miss first period."

I nodded and got up to grab a change of clothes. Randy kept poking me down the hallway and even after we got into the shower. I kept trying to elbow him but he'd move out of the way and start poking me again. I finally yelled at him, "What, are you, five-years-old?"

"Six in April," Randy joked, poking me again.

I laughed and Randy finally quit to rinse himself off while I lathered Kelly's hair. She had a bottle of strawberry shampoo in her hands that I was using for her, but she pointed at a small selection in the far corner of the tub as she asked, "Which smell do you want?"

"Uh...give me the green apple one," I told her.

I let go of her hair so she could reach for the bottle. Randy grabbed me around the waist from behind and pressed his large sized cock between the cheeks of my backside. I felt some pain where he had gone in last night, so I leaned forward and said, "Ow."

Randy pressed his lips to my ear and asked, "Are you sore after I rocked your world last night?"

I laughed and replied, "I think I'll live."

"I wasn't worried about that. I just want to make sure you can sit down during class," Randy teased me.

Kelly came back to me and handed me the apple shampoo, then she said nervously, "Could I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure," we both responded at the same time.

"Well...um...never mind, it's stupid," Kelly looked away.

"What is it, Kel? What's on your mind?" I urged her.

She made a long sigh and blurted, "Can a girl take a penis in her bottom, too?"

Randy and I both went wide eyed. Kelly blushed ten shades of crimson and shouted, "Oh my God, that was really stupid, wasn't it? I don't know why I asked, just forget it, okay?"

She turned away from us to hide her shame, but I pulled away from Randy and wrapped my arms around Kelly's waist, turning her around to face me as I said, "It's not stupid, it's just surprising, that's all. To be honest, I don't really know that much about it."

Kelly looked at Randy and he explained, "I've done it like that with a girl once. She really didn't enjoy it as much as I did and she never wanted to do it again. I read somewhere that there are girls who do like it and some of them can even get off from it."

"Well, how does a girl know if she...likes it?" Kelly asked curiously.

Randy shrugged and replied, "You just have to do it and find out. I don't know of any other way you can tell."

Kelly looked at me and asked, "You felt something that way, John. Would I feel it like you did?"

I swallowed hard and replied, "I don't know...I mean, mine was kind of different. My front was rubbing up against the blanket while I was feeling something in the back."

"Oh," Kelly dropped it, but I could tell she still didn't quite understand.

I opened my mouth to ask her if she wanted to talk about it a little more, then I suddenly remembered and I shouted, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Randy froze.

"The spy cam! We forgot to check it!" I told him.

* * *

><p>We rushed through the rest of our shower and we all got dressed as quickly as possible. Kelly fixed us some pancakes while Randy and I took the tape out of the spy cam and set it up in the kitchen to watch the footage. I kept my hand on the fast forward button, waiting for something to appear, but most of the video was just Kelly's empty backyard.<p>

Kelly handed us the pancakes and Randy scarfed them down like he did to her pot roast the night before. Kelly laughed and mentioned, "You must be really hungry a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," was all Randy said.

I kept going and the footage still showed nothing. Kelly went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready, and as soon as she was gone, Randy leaned into me and said, "At least we know the perv wasn't watching the three of us during our little dance."

"I'm glad. That would've made everything a lot worse," I replied.

A shadow passed through the footage and I stopped fast forwarding. Randy and I both leaned in and watched as the shadow went over to the picnic table in the backyard and put something down, then the shadow walked away without ever coming near the window.

"Let's go see what he left behind," Randy shot up from his seat.

We rushed outside and over to the picnic table. A small purple vase full of fresh cut daisies was sitting there peacefully with a small note attached. Randy pulled the note off and glanced at it, then handed it to me, saying, "It just says sorry."

I looked at it and my heart sank as I revealed, "It's Morrison."

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. His handwriting is worse than chicken scratch, and he always runs his r's together to look like an m. The kids at school used to tease him because it looked like he spelled his last name Momison."

Randy nodded and sat down on the picnic table as he mentioned, "I always thought it was Morrison doing this."

"What? I thought we were considering Rhodes, too," I said.

Randy stated boldly, "If it were Rhodes who saw her naked and vulnerable, he would've tried to look for a way in."

I couldn't argue with that. I still felt horrible that it was Morrison, but I had to ask, "So what made you think it had to be JoMo?"

He let out a long sigh and replied, "I saw Morrison attacking you after he found out you were Kelly's first. He practically tried to put you in a coma, which tells me that he thought his relationship with Kelly was way more serious. He was probably one of those poor saps who came to her window to watch her sleep and imagined himself lying next to her."

I closed my eyes and asked the question I didn't want to hear the answer to, "Do you think he was jerking off to her?"

"That's what teenage guys do, John," Randy confirmed it, making my stomach lurch.

I opened my eyes again and stared at Kelly's window a few feet away from where we were. I imagined Morrison standing there, staring at Kelly while she slept peacefully and he grabbed himself from arousal. I looked away and asked Randy angrily, "So my best friend is a fucking pervert?"

Randy nodded shortly, then he added, "If it makes you feel any better, he does care about Kelly and he wouldn't hurt her, otherwise he would've tried something already. Judging from the flowers he left with the sorry note, I'd say he probably never saw her naked before the other night, and he's pretty ashamed he scared her...maybe ashamed that he stuck around when he knew it was wrong."

That did help some, but not enough to make me feel much better. I looked at Randy and asked, "What do we do about this? I mean, he'll probably come back."

"Well, our video so far kind of sucks. It shows a shadow of a person but nothing distinguishable. We could stay a couple more nights and hope he comes up to the window again, or we could show the cops what we have, but I doubt they would look into it unless we have some real proof," Randy explained.

"Is your dad gonna be pissed that you're staying out all night?" I asked.

Randy shook his head and replied, "We kind of got into it a few days ago. He doesn't care where I am at the moment, as long as I'm nowhere near him."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," Randy replied with a smile.

I smiled back at him and added, "Thank you for including Kelly last night. You could've just left her to me, but I think it meant more to her that you didn't."

Randy scoffed and replied, "You two act like it's such an inconvenience for me. Kelly is smokin' hot and I've been after your ass for weeks! They couldn't have paid me to stay away!"

I laughed and Randy went on, "Besides, I get the best of both worlds, and you two know almost nothing about sex, so I can blow your minds with the simplest of my bag of tricks."

"Oh, thanks," I laughed out loud.

Randy jumped off of the table and started back toward the house, saying over his shoulder, "We should get to school."

"What about the flowers?" I asked.

"If you want 'em that bad, you can have 'em," Randy joked dryly.

* * *

><p>Randy drove us to school. As soon as we pulled up, I noticed Morrison's car in the parking lot, but not Cody's. I was so frustrated that I couldn't confront Cody after what he did to me, I slammed the door too loudly after letting Kelly out, and she jumped, asking, "What's the matter?"<p>

"Nothing, I didn't mean to do that," I lied.

Randy shot me a questionable look, but I ignored him and started for the building. Randy followed me while Kelly took off down the other hallway to get to her locker. I knew she'd be safe as long as Cody wasn't around, but I was keeping a strict eye out for Morrison.

"You pissed at my truck or do you just like to make a statement when you exit a vehicle?" Randy said sarcastically.

"I saw JoMo's car in the parking lot, so he's definitely at school today, but I didn't see Cody's and I wanted to confront him already," I explained morosely.

"What were you planning to say to Psychodes?" Randy inquired.

I snorted a laugh for the nickname, then I replied, "I don't know, I just want to see the look on his face when he realizes that I'm not running scared."

"Mmm," Randy said with a nod.

I stopped near our lockers and turned to face him, asking frustratingly, "What? You have something better in mind?"

He looked up suddenly and his expression became concerned. I whirled around, thinking I would see Morrison behind us, but instead, it was Melina, and she looked furious.

I quickly ducked away as she pounded her fists against Randy's chest and shrieked, "Where have you been? You were supposed to take me to Nikki's house last night and you didn't show up! I think you're cheating on me and I wanna know the bitches' name right now!"

I imagined Randy telling Melina that bitch was me and I struggled not to laugh. She continued pounding away at him, although the look on his face told me he was used to it and her physical punishment was not as barbaric as she seemed to think it was. At this point, a crowd was forming and more students were coming from the other hallways to watch the drama unfold. Melina screamed so loud it made my ears ring, then she shouted, "You tell me right now, Randal! You tell me who you're fucking and how her skills could ever compare to mine!"

Randy just rolled his eyes. Melina slapped him across the face, but he refused to show any emotion. She screamed again and turned on her heel to storm off, and everyone moved aside to make a wide berth for Melina to walk through.

Kelly suddenly came from around the corner and right into Melina's path. Kelly looked distraught and she wasn't paying attention, and I opened my mouth to warn her, but it was too late. Melina practically ran right into Kelly and shoved her backward, but fortunately, Kelly got her footing before she hit the floor.

Blushing, Kelly said quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry, Melina!"

Melina wasn't in the mood for Kelly's sweetness. She grabbed Kelly by the shoulders and shoved her so hard, Kelly fell into the lockers and her left wrist smashed against one of the doors, making a loud CRACK!

Kelly cried out in agony and clutched her wrist. I rushed to her side, yelling at Melina as I passed, "What did you do that for?"

"She was in my way," Melina insisted.

I tried to take a look at Kelly's wrist, but she was holding it tightly and I figured from the look on her face that it was probably broken. I looked back at Melina just as Randy came up behind her and shoved her aside like she was a complete stranger. Randy leaned down to look at me and said, "We should get her to the nurse's office."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HER, ISN'T IT?!" Melina loudly accused Randy from behind us.

Randy stood up straight and turned to face Melina. I couldn't see his expression, but the look on her face went from fury to fear in less than a second. She took a step back and swallowed hard as she stared at Randy, and the students around her did the same. Randy pointed at Melina and said, "If you don't get the hell away, you will live to regret it."

Melina backed up and took off down the hallway with her proverbial tail between her legs. Randy only had to glance around at the other students before they, too, scattered and disappeared. I picked Kelly up and carried her quietly to the nurse's station while Randy followed behind us, his anger still obviously festering as Nurse Wilson informed us that Kelly's wrist was broken and called the hospital to bring supplies for a cast.

Randy stood by the door and I stayed close to Kelly. She cried quietly for a while, then she just sat there and stared at her wrist like it was a foreign object. Nurse Wilson gave her a soda and made her drink the whole thing, then she just kept telling Kelly to relax as if the fiftieth time she said it would really make a difference.

Someone rushed into the room without notice, and I whirled around to see that it was Morrison, minus the sunglasses. His eyes were swimming and frantic as he looked at Kelly and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Randy stood up and leaned forward like he might have to tackle Morrison. I became angry and shouted, "Get out of here, JoMo!"

He looked at me like he had barely realized I was there, then he argued with me, "Who the hell gave you a license to boss?"

Nurse Wilson stepped between us and put her hands on her hips, telling Morrison, "I've allowed Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton to stay because they want to help, but _you_ are just making a scene."

Morrison frowned at Nurse Wilson and glanced up at Kelly to ask, "Don't you want me to be here? I'm your friend and I want to help, too."

We all turned to face her and Kelly broke down into sobs. Nurse Wilson started shoving us all out the door, saying, "Alright, she's had enough. You three wait outside."

She closed the door on us and left us in the hallway. I glared at Morrison and stated, "Look what you did! You made her cry, you fucking idiot!"

Morrison argued with me, "She's crying because she's hurt! It had nothing to do with me!"

Randy stood close to me but didn't say a word as I continued fighting with Morrison, "You don't get it, do you? She doesn't want to see you! She doesn't want to have anything to do with you! It's not because she's with me, it's because you've always freaked her out a little bit with your feelings for her because she doesn't feel the same way, and now you're just scaring her shit-less all the time!"

Morrison took a step back and asked quietly, "Did she say that?"

I breathed a heavy sigh to cool down and replied more calmly, "No, but she did tell me that you're scaring her. She said you go to her house unannounced and sometimes you talk to her like Norman Bates."

"Bates? That guy from the movie Psycho? Come on, I don't talk to her like that! I just talked to her this morning and I told her I left her some flowers and she said that was sweet of me," Morrison told me.

I had to pretend I didn't already know that as I replied, "That's what I'm talking about! It's creepy for her not-boyfriend buddy to come over and randomly leave her flowers!"

"You're acting like I left her a nightie and a scrapbook, too, for God's sake! Can't a guy just bring a girl some flowers leftover from the work he did in his parent's garden?"

I had forgotten that Morrison's parents did have a hobby for gardening, but he didn't know that I was aware the flowers weren't just a random act of kindness.

"Would you please just go? If not for me, then for Kelly? She's really stressed out right now and you're making it worse," I told him.

Morrison was still tense, but he nodded and turned back down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Randy leaned into me and whispered, "You handled that very well."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to punch him in the face, but I didn't out of respect for Kelly," I replied.

"Good call. I don't have that kind of self-restraint," Randy half-smiled.

* * *

><p>Randy and I were sent back to class after lunch, but we both came right back to the nurse's station to get Kelly after school. They gave her a bright purple cast and she cradled it while she rested her head on my shoulder all the way back to her house.<p>

While Randy and I worked on the spy cam and made the kitchen table look like a science fair project again, Kelly wandered around the kitchen gathering ingredients for supper. I was going to tell her we could order out, but Randy gave me a warning look and I realized it was better to just keep my mouth shut.

The screen door made its usual tapping sound in the late evening, and I knew Kelly's dad was home. He came into the room visibly tense, his eyes brimming with tears as he ignored Randy and I and went over to greet Kelly. She turned around and gave him a hug, and he held her for over a minute in silence before they parted ways and Kelly said, "Don't kill anyone, Daddy."

Her father made a deep sigh like he may have actually had some plans laid out, then he remarked shortly, "Principal Austin told me there was no need for me to get out of work and come to the school to check in on you."

"That's because you scare everyone when you're mad, Daddy," Kelly pointed out.

He grunted and Kelly turned back to work on supper. He pondered her for a while, then he brought up, "I was told a girl your age pushed you into the lockers."

"Yes," Kelly confirmed.

"Does this girl have a name? I'd like to give her parents a call," he replied.

Kelly stomped her foot and yelled, "Daddy, no! You'll embarrass me and Melina will tell everyone at school that I ratted on her and her friends will be even worse to me!"

She realized she said to much and she quickly covered her mouth. Randy and I both gave Kelly surprised looks as her father asked, "Worse? What have they been doing so far?"

"Nothing, they just make fun of me and stuff," Kelly obviously lied as she started focusing on the supper again.

Her father took a step forward and asked more softly, "Kelly, I want you to tell me if you're being bullied by this Melina and her friends. If no one talks to them, they'll keep pushing the boundary until something gives."

Kelly turned to him and yelled, "I said it's nothing, Daddy! They just think I'm an airhead because I don't know a lot about boys and stuff and they talk about things that they do with boys that I don't understand and then they ask me what I think because they know I'll say something stupid and then they make it into a joke so the other girls can laugh about it!"

We were all in stunned silence as Kelly stormed off in tears and slammed the door to her bedroom. Kelly's father just stood there for a long time, then he shook his head and said quietly, "I don't get the mean games girls play. Even my shotgun is powerless against it."

Randy slowly stood up and said, "Sir, if I may, Melina is my ex-girlfriend and I could give you the number to her father's office if you need to speak with him about Kelly's medical bills."

I hadn't even thought about that aspect of the situation. Kelly's father nodded gratefully and replied, "I'd appreciate that. Don't say a word to my baby girl, but these double shifts I'm taking are barely covering the rent and food."

I stood up and added, "Sir, if you can't get Melina's parents to pay for the bills, I would be glad to help."

He opened his mouth to counter me, but I added quickly, "It's not because I have the money to spare, sir. It's because your daughter is worth every dime to me."

His eyes widened with surprise and he closed his mouth. I thought I saw the corners turn up into a smile, but I may have been hallucinating.

* * *

><p>Kelly's father finished supper and he tried to get Kelly to come out and eat, but she wouldn't open her door. He packed his food and told Kelly he loved her through her door before he took his leave, not even bothering to threaten our manhood or put the fear of God in us with his shotgun.<p>

Randy went outside to turn on the spy cam and I slowly made my way to Kelly's room. I knocked quietly on the door and asked, "Kelly? Can I come in?"

She didn't say anything for a long time. I almost turned to leave when I finally heard her voice tell me weakly, "Come in."

I opened the door and found her lying in bed watching TV. She was still holding her cast against her and her eyes were puffy like she had just been crying. I lay down beside her and asked somberly, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. You can erase this whole day and paint me a new one," Kelly replied.

That struck me with a sense of inspiration for the Art Show, but I ignored it for the time being and asked to cheer her up, "What colors do you want?"

Kelly sighed with frustration, but I could see her trying not to smile. I took advantage of our moment alone together to tell her, "I should confess that I don't know a lot about boys, either."

I meant it to be kind of serious, but Kelly started laughing. I let her finish before I added, "Hey, Randy's like, the first guy I've ever kissed, alright?"

Kelly giggled and replied, "It's different with you, John. The other guys don't know about your experiences. Girls talk about it with each other all the time. It's like, a rite of passage if you can talk about making it with one of the hottest boys in school, or if you did something before anyone else...something that they think is cool, that is. If you just do something for the attention, they'll make fun of you even more."

I shook my head and asked, "Is that why you wanted to know if girls liked it in the butt?"

Kelly's face flushed and she answered shyly, "Melina and some of the other girls say they've done it that way, but none of them liked it. One of the girls said her friend in California told her it's a trend there and I guess this friend came to visit last week and the girls were talking about it again and Melina said that it was stupid. I had to open my big mouth and say that I didn't think it was stupid and all the girls thought that meant I wanted to try it and they keep teasing me to ask you and if I do it, they said they won't bother me anymore."

"Why do you even listen to them, Kelly? They're just a bunch of jerks and they won't let up, even if you do it," I told her.

Kelly replied defensively, "I know that! I just...I didn't even think girls could really do that until Randy said so, and the whole thing just makes me feel really dumb because I think about it and I want to do it, but Melina had to be stupid like always and make it into a dumb joke and if I like it, they'll make fun of me even more!"

I was more than a little surprised by her response. She looked away from me to her bedroom door, and I glanced over to see Randy standing there. His expression told me he had been there long enough to hear Kelly's argument.

"Did you get the cam set up?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, but we have a problem," Randy told me.

"What? Are the batteries low?" I asked.

Randy shook his head and informed me, "Our pervert saw me outside and ran."

"Oh, fuck," I said.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it," Randy replied.

"What? What could be worse?" I asked.

"It wasn't Morrison this time. It was Cody," Randy answered.

_Double fuck._


	10. All Fun and Games

**10: All Fun and Games (Until Someone Loses a Testicle)**

_I was dreaming that I was a kid again. Morrison and Kelly came over and we went outside in the backyard and played games like leap frog and Kelly's favorite, hide n' seek._

_We could run around my backyard for hours, because it felt gigantic to us. Kelly had the coolest laugh, and sometimes Morrison and I would laugh because she was laughing. Then I broke out my paint set, and Morrison and I worked on a canvas on the ground while Kelly watched us and mixed different colors of paints to make new colors._

_She dipped her fingers into the colors and started painting my face. I tried not to smile but the paint was cold and tickled my skin. Then, she painted Morrison's face so that we both looked like warriors, and we ran around the yard chasing Kelly to claim her as Queen of our tribe. _

_The dream felt so real, so vivid. Morrison was laughing and Kelly's platinum blonde hair glowed in the sunlight. I touched her hands and they felt soft. I wrestled with Morrison and he called me a cheater like he always did. I felt like I really was a kid again, playing with my friends in ignorant bliss. _

I felt someone shaking me out of the dream. I saw Kelly's smiling face just before I opened my eyes and said aloud, "Kelly?"

Randy was standing over me. I turned to one side and saw Kelly still fast asleep next to me. The sun was just rising and it was barely light enough to see much. After Randy and I discussed the possibility of Cody coming back last night, I had kept watch for the first part of the night, then Randy took the second. I assumed he was waking me up because he was tired and needed some more sleep, but he looked totally awake as he leaned into me and whispered teasingly, "Cum with me."

He smiled to indicate that he was playing with words. I understood what he meant and smiled back at him, then I let him pull me to my feet as we made our way quietly to the bathroom so Kelly could continue sleeping.

"Let me brush my teeth first," I said, but Randy grabbed my mouth with his lips before I could get a word in edgewise.

He was acting more horny than usual, pulling anxiously at my clothes and kissing me with the desperation of a man who needed some real bad. We skipped the usual research of each other and I leaned over the counter to let Randy in as soon as my clothes were off.

Randy was gripping my hips more strongly than usual, but it was kind of exciting and I liked when he took control. His thrusts where rhythmic and I started moaning in time with them, but then he started moving in a more jagged pattern as he leaned in and asked, "How does this feel?"

"I dunno, it's weird," I answered honestly.

"Painful?" Randy slowed his thrusts.

"No, just...unexpected, I guess," I told him.

"Do you like it?" Randy asked thickly.

He started thrusting a little more strongly in the same jagged pattern and I could feel him rubbing against something inside of me that felt really, really good. It wasn't as obvious to me our first time because I was getting pleasure from the front, but it was very obvious now.

"Oh God," I lurched forward.

Randy immediately stopped and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"No, it's...shit, that felt good," I answered.

I looked up at the bathroom mirror and I could see Randy's reflection smiling broadly. He started thrusting again, this time adding a little more strength, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle the intense arousal I was getting from him.

Randy unexpectedly came and I felt a wave of disappointment that we couldn't have gone longer. He pulled out and asked me, "You almost there?"

I nodded and Randy wrapped his arms around me so he could clutch my shaft from behind. He started rubbing it and I groaned, closing my eyes to imagine him inside of me so I could release more quickly.

But Kelly popped into my mind, and I remembered what she had said last night about having me put it in her the way that Randy did to me. My mind made an imaginary image of me pushing into Kelly from behind while she moaned loudly. I was about to climax from the image when Randy suddenly came into it and I could see him watching me make love to Kelly from across the room.

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted, releasing harder than expected.

I was still squirting when the door opened and Kelly walked in. Both Randy and I looked over at her as she blushed and turned to leave, saying quietly, "Sorry."

"Kelly," I said, and she turned back to face me as I added with a smile, "Wanna take a shower?"

* * *

><p>The whole shower thing was kind of funny this time because Kelly had to put plastic wrap over her cast to keep it from getting wet, and since Randy did the plastic wrapping, it looked like a giant ball where her hand should be.<p>

Kelly did a Beauty Queen wave with it and I busted out laughing. I took her hand and announced in a serious newscaster voice, "In a sad story today, Miss Kelly lost her hand in a horrible accident, but thanks to modern science, her hand has been successfully replaced with a giant ball of plastic."

Kelly and I both thought we were hilarious. Randy just folded his arms and glared at us from underneath the shower head.

"Could you get my hair, John?" Kelly asked, and I rubbed shampoo through it like I did the morning before.

Since Kelly only had one good hand, I led her to the shower head and Randy and I both tilted her back so she could wash the shampoo out of her hair. She actually looked gorgeous with her eyes closed and all that water running through her hair and over her naked body, and I guess Randy thought so, too, because after a while, we were both just staring down at her.

She opened her eyes slightly and asked, "Guys? Can I sit up now?"

"Right, yeah," both Randy and I said, tilting her back up to her feet.

She stepped away from us and began pulling at her hair with an expression of deep thought on her face. I asked her quietly, "Kelly, what's wrong?"

Kelly turned to us and confessed, "I really like being with you both."

Then she looked away shamefully. I came over to her and put my arms around her as I said, "There's nothing wrong with that, Kelly."

She looked up at me and stated, "It feels like there is! Doesn't it make me a slut if I like more than one guy at a time?"

I glanced at Randy. He clarified for us, "Sluts fuck everyone and all they care about is fucking. You're nothing like a slut, Kelly, and if anyone ever calls you that, their asses will be swiftly kicked."

Kelly smiled gratefully, then she looked back at me and said, "I'm scared, John. If Cody tells everyone at school that he saw Randy at my house, they'll think I'm either cheating on you with him, or I'm doing you both, which would make me look like a slut no matter what happened. If Melina thinks I'm a slut, her friends will do horrible things to me. They thought Sable was a slut and they used to call her rude nicknames and they would take her gym clothes and hide them because they think sluts don't wear clothes most of the time anyway, and the boys used to try to grab her boobs and they would ask her what she would do for them if they spent time with her!"

She buried her face in my chest and I looked at Randy. I could see in his expression that he was realizing the situation was more dire than we originally thought. He spoke up and said, "I've got an idea. John, I'm taking your girlfriend."

"What?!" both Kelly and I shouted.

Randy explained further, "Look, I just broke up with Melina, and it's expected of me to hookup with someone new as soon as possible. If I take Kelly, no one at school would dare to mess with her because she would be MY girlfriend. Even Melina would stay away because she knows that I could get to her if she tried to mess with Kelly. It might even stop the pervs from coming around because they know I'd beat their asses."

He had extremely good points. Kelly brought up, "What if Melina wants to patch things up with you?"

Randy shook his head and replied, "No way. She's been cheating on me with Miz."

"What?!" both Kelly and I shouted again.

Randy rolled his eyes at us and explained, "She's been messing around with him for a couple of months. Nikki and I have known what's been going on for a while, but after I broke up with Melina yesterday, Nikki dropped Miz and word is that Melina and Miz hooked up behind the bleachers during 6th period."

"That's a drag, I guess," I wasn't sure whether to be sad or not.

Randy scoffed and replied, "Who cares about that bitch? I used her for looks and popularity, and she did the same thing with me. We had nothing in common and all we did was fuck a lot, which actually wasn't as fun as it sounds because she screamed too loud and it always hurt my damn ears."

I snorted laughter and Kelly gave me a light slap on the arm, but I could tell she was trying not to to laugh as well. Randy said almost to himself, "Tried to cover her mouth a few times but that didn't help."

Kelly busted out laughing before I did. Even Randy was laughing after a while. When we finally calmed down, I looked at Kelly and asked, "What do you want to do? I mean, it should be your choice."

She bit her lip nervously and said, "It would be weird kissing Randy when you're right there, but if you're okay with that, then I guess I can do it."

"I'll be okay with me because I'll know you're safe from tormentors this way," I replied.

Kelly looked at Randy and he said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to with me. We don't even have to kiss, just holding hands and flirting is enough to convince everyone."

"It's not enough to convince the girls. They'll know if we don't kiss that something is up. I can do it, I like kissing you," Kelly said, and Randy smiled and looked away.

"You sure you'll be okay, John?" Kelly asked me again.

I nodded and replied, "Sure. If I get too jealous, I could always hook up with you behind the bleachers where all the other cheating couples go."

Both Randy and Kelly laughed. I grinned and said, "It's official, then. Guess I'll be playing poor dumped Johnny for a few days."

* * *

><p>Randy took us to school again, but he dropped me off a few blocks away and took Kelly with him so they would appear as a couple and I would appear like the lonely and angst ridden dumped guy. It was the perfect ruse.<p>

I got to school a few minutes after Randy and Kelly, and already the students were looking at me like I was a lost cause. I milked the downtrodden guy for all it was worth, walking slowly down the hallway, moping my way to my locker, even frowning and Kelly and Randy as I passed them at his locker.

They flirted with each other so the people passing could see everything and rush to gossip to their friends. I glared at Kelly and Randy a couple of times to emphasize the jilted character look, but when I would see Randy with his hands on Kelly's hips and Kelly tenderly kissing underneath his jaw, all I really felt was very turned on.

I glanced over at them just as Kelly started laughing and arched her back in Randy's arms. He took a good long look at her breasts and I suddenly felt a little put off. _I_ wanted to be touching Kelly, and I wanted Randy to be staring at _me_.

Kelly looked past me and her face fell. She lunged for Randy and mashed her lips against his, and they started making out furiously. I was both confused and still a little put off when I turned around to face whomever Kelly had seen. My expression was perfect because it was none other than John Morrison standing behind me.

He looked at me, then he stared at Kelly and Randy like he had just stepped into an episode of The Outer Limits. I made a heavy sigh and turned back around to grab my books out of my locker, then I loudly slammed my locker door for effect.

Kelly and Randy broke from each other and turned to face me. I shot them a quick glance that all was well and went back to brooding as I started to walk away.

I was halted by Melina and Miz, who were just coming from the adjacent hallway and passed me like I wasn't even there. I glanced down the hallway they came through and I saw Cody Rhodes just leaving at the other end of it.

_Ah, shit._

I whirled around just as Melina pointed at Randy and Kelly and screamed, "What is this?"

"She's my new girlfriend, and you're my sloppy seconds. Deal with it," Randy countered coldly.

Miz tried to interject, telling Randy with uncharacteristic sheepishness, "I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean for it to happen this way..."

"Shut up, pendejo!" Melina shouted at Miz, then she focused on Randy again and stated, "You've made a big mistake, Randal. She's not even a part of our group, and everyone knows she made it with Cena first, which means you traded down!"

I felt a slap on my shoulder and I turned around to face Morrison. He shook his head at me and whispered, "What the hell is going on, man?"

I kept my voice low, but I confronted him, saying, "I know you've been spying on Kelly at night. We have you on camera, and Cody Rhodes, too."

It was only a half-truth, but Morrison's eyes went as wide as saucers and he quickly stepped back. I returned my attention to the ensuing drama just as Melina shouted in response to something Randy had said that I missed, "You are disgusting! Both of you are disgusting!"

"Oh yeah, we're really disgusting, when everyone knows that you two were messing around in the first place!" Randy argued.

Miz stepped in front of Melina and charged, "You don't even know what you're talking about, man. I'm actually surprised you picked a chick in the first place after everything Melina told me about you."

Randy clenched his jaw and the whole hallway of students went silent. Miz went on, shouting, "In fact, you and Cena have been spending a lot of time together, lately. I was beginning to think you two were like Madonna's dancers."

If it wasn't clear enough, Miz had just used the slang word known universally as a symbol of homosexuality in the 90's. Randy's face turned bright red and he yelled at Miz, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! You're just some biased asshole who wants to believe everyone else is gay so you can feel fucking superior and hide your failed relationships! You're just like my father, and he's an asshole, too!"

Miz stared bitterly at Randy. No one knew what to say, and Randy was so pissed, he turned his back on Miz just to try to calm down. Miz took the opportunity and stated acidly, "You really should date Cena. The whole school says he has a cunt where his dick should be."

I blinked with surprise. Randy turned around and tackled Miz before anyone could process what was happening. Melina and Kelly screamed for them to stop, but it was too late. Randy straddled Miz to hold him down, then Randy just started punching him over...and over...and over...

Randy was seeing red. The face of Miz was splattered with red. Melina and Kelly were shouting and crying and the rest of the students were just standing there like dumbfounded witnesses to the worst fight of all time.

Alex Riley came around me and tried to grab Randy to peel him off of Miz, but Randy wasn't moving. Riley called down the adjacent hallway, "Henry! Henry, get your ass over here!"

I looked down the hall where Riley was shouting. Mark Henry was coming to pull his teammates apart, but he was too far away to make it in time. I looked back at Randy and I knew that everything his father had done to him and everything he felt about me had just come crashing together. He was unleashing all of his pent up rage on Miz, and I knew that if he kept going, Randy would kill him.

"Randy, stop!" I rushed over to him.

I shoved Riley out of the way. Randy brought his arm up to punch Miz again and I grabbed it just in time to pull him back. I caught Randy by surprise, and he jerked his elbow back out of reflex, slamming it directly into my groin.

The pain was so intense, I thought Randy had literally knocked me into last week.

I let out a strange sound and collapsed on the floor. Randy realized what he had done and got off of Miz to help me. He completely lost his composure, placing one hand on my head while he placed the other over my hands on my groin as he asked tenderly, "John? John, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you alright? John?"

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. I looked around me and I could see all of the students staring at us.

I looked at Morrison, but he was looking at Kelly like he was wondering why she wasn't upset by Randy's hand shielding my groin.

I glanced at Kelly, and she was looking at Morrison like she already knew the truth and she was wondering why he was being a dick about it.

Melina was standing next to Kelly with her mouth hanging open like she had just been told what she already knew, but it was still shocking to her.

I looked past Melina just as Principal Austin came into view. He saw exactly where Randy's hand was on me and his eyes widened a little, then he regrouped and stated, "Everyone in this open circle, in my office. NOW. John and Miz, you two stay put, I'll get Nurse Wilson."

My eyes locked with Randy's as he pulled away from me and started to get up. His expression was a kind of distraught that I had never seen in anyone else before. It was like he knew that he was about to lose everything, and yet all he really cared about was the fact that he had to leave me.

"Everyone else, get to your classrooms. NOW." Principal Austin said, and the students scattered like roaches.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Randy for the rest of the day. Nurse Wilson had me ice my balls, which would have been funny, but considering the circumstances, I wasn't in the mood to laugh.<p>

Miz had to be taken to the hospital. I knew that Randy would be suspended or worse. I was sure his father would be called in to hear about it, and that would be the worst consequence of all.

Principal Austin came to see me after I had rested a while. He asked for my statement of events, but I told him what I knew the others had told him, "It was just a crazy fight over chicks. Nothing more."

He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me. He asked me point-blank, "Did this fight have anything to do with you?"

"No, sir," I shook my head.

Principal Austin breathed a long sigh and explained to me more quietly, "Look, son, I know that teenagers are intolerant when it comes to differences. Now, I saw the way Randy was cuppin' you, and I want you to know that there are systems in place to prevent bullyin' as well as to keep you safe if Randy's attentions are not wanted by you. Do you understand what I am sayin' here?"

I knew what he wanted from me. He was waiting for me to either admit I was gay, or tell him that Randy was sexually harassing me. Either way, it was going to mean a lot of confessions, a lot of pain and suffering, and a whole lot of counseling, and in the end, it would do nothing to save my reputation with my fellow peers, regardless of how perfect Principal Austin made the "system" sound.

"I would like to go home now, sir," was all I said.

Principal Austin stared at me for a moment, then he nodded and stood up to leave, but before he went out the door, he told me over his shoulder, "Ten days of detention, starting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," I saluted him on his way out.

* * *

><p>I felt depressed when my parents came to pick me up. I knew they had been told what happened, probably in pieces and half-truths, because Mom seemed to think I was in a horribly exaggerated, life threatening battle, while Dad just kept looking at me like I should know better than to associate myself with what he described as, "Tyrants and hooligans."<p>

"Randy's a football player, Dad, not a hooligan," I replied, to which my Dad just shook his head at me again.

Grounded. I didn't care, though. It wasn't like I was planning on going anywhere. I was a little worried about Kelly, but at this point, I wasn't a whole lot of help to her, anyway.

The rest of the evening played out like fractions of time. I was barely paying attention through most of it. Mom came in and hugged me and told me she and Dad would love me no matter what. I knew then that they were told about my possible gayness. Dad came in and gave me this weird speech about how I needed to wear protection no matter who I loved, and with other boys it was important because of AIDS and butt herpes and some other weird stuff that was so gross, I blocked it out of my mind.

It was almost infuriating that they weren't freaking out about it. My parents were not the intolerant type, but I assumed they would've at least made a bigger fuss than hugs and talks about AIDS awareness. I was so worried about the truth ever getting out that I repressed it for all this time, and now that it had been made very public, my parents were acting like I had cut school or talked back to a teacher or got caught smoking on school grounds.

Maybe I wasn't mad at my parents. Maybe I was mad because I knew that Randy's parents had gotten the same story and God only knew what Randy's father was doing to him right now. It made me sick to my stomach and I went to bed early.

I turned out all the lights. My clothes smelled like something dirty and gross and I took them all off. I buried my naked body in blankets and hid underneath the pile with the faint hope that I would suffocate in my sleep and I wouldn't have to face anything ever again.

The silence was maddening, so I turned the TV on and kept the volume low so I could listen to the sound, then I buried myself again. I felt less alone with people talking in the background, but it didn't seem to help my sense of despair.

I heard my bedroom door open and it startled me. I sat up and saw Kelly standing there. I vaguely remembered that I had given her a key to my house years ago. She leaned down to see me and whispered, "John?"

"Go away, Kel. I'm not in the mood," I collapsed back under the blankets.

"Please, I really need someone to talk to," Kelly replied weakly.

"Go away!" I growled at her, determined to be alone in my misery.

"Please," she whispered, climbing into bed with me.

I shoved my blankets aside and grabbed Kelly by her wrists. I didn't mean to be so strong with her, but something came over me and I wasn't acting like my usual self. She gasped with surprise and looked into my eyes like she wanted more.

I forced her to lye down on her back, then I pinned myself against her and kissed her hard. I had no intention of hurting her and I was keeping my strength in check, testing my limits with Kelly's reactions to make sure I wasn't going too far. She made some of her usual moans of arousal, but she was making new sounds this time, which inspired me to do more with her.

Her shirt and bra were easy to get off, but I took my time with her shorts. Her knees trembled as I pulled her panties past them, then I wrapped her panties around her wrists and tied them together in a knot that she could still break free from if she wanted to.

Kelly watched me explore her body and kiss her in places where no man's lips had ever touched before. I wanted to make sure she was ready for what I was about to do.

I turned her over and pressed my hard groin against her backside. She let out a little moan that she wanted me to continue. I felt a pang of fear despite my arousal, unsure if Kelly would like this or be hurt by this.

_God, please don't let me hurt her._

I spit thickly into my hand. I rubbed it on my erection, which was still a little sore from getting elbowed earlier, but I didn't care. I took a deep breath, then I started through Kelly's back door.

It wasn't anything like the usual way. This way was constricting and it felt like I was intruding in this place. Kelly cried out, but it didn't sound like she was in pain, so I pushed in a little further, but I went very slowly, just in case she did tell me to stop.

Once I was through, I kind of sank into place. Just the idea of thinking that this is exactly what Randy felt when he was inside of me made me start thrusting to ease the pressure that rose up from my dirty thoughts. Kelly sat up on her elbows and I leaned into her so I could listen to her responses. She didn't make much sound at first, then she started making long, low moans of pleasure that she had never made before.

I didn't ever build up speed. I just sank in slow, and pulled out about halfway, then sank in slow again, moving in a rhythm that Kelly seemed to thoroughly enjoy. The same motions were having an effect on me as well, and because it was more difficult to thrust in this way, I was reaching climax more quickly than anticipated.

"John, wait," Kelly said, and I immediately stopped.

She took my hand and put it down the front as she whispered to me, "Rub me down there."

I did as she asked and made a couple more thrusts in back. Kelly cried out with release and I stopped to let her enjoy it, then she relaxed so I could finish.

It took me another minute, but all I had to do was think about Randy going down on Kelly and I was out of the damn ballpark.

I rolled over on my back and Kelly untied her wrists, then she draped her naked body over mine and whispered, "Thank you, John."

"Don't thank me, Kelly. I should be the thankful one because you let me try these things with you," I said.

"But you want to try them more with Randy, right?" Kelly asked.

I didn't know quite how to answer that, so I replied simply, "There are things I want to do with him, and things I want to do with you, and that's just all there is to it."

Kelly was quiet for a few minutes, then she said, "I'm scared for you and Randy. The whole school knows now and they're not going to leave you two alone."

"I don't want to talk about that right now," I stated.

"Sorry," Kelly said softly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do was sleep, because I had the feeling I wasn't going to get much rest after tonight.


	11. Top to Bottom

**11: Top to Bottom-Less**

I woke up to find Kelly already showered and dressed for school. She picked up her bag and asked me, "Are you coming downstairs for breakfast?"

Yesterday's craziness hit me like a ton of bricks and I collapsed back into bed, saying morosely, "I'm not hungry. I don't feel good, I think I'll just stay home today."

"Oh," Kelly surmised, dropping her bag.

"You should go, though. I don't want you to get into trouble on account of me," I said.

Kelly stood next to my bed and shook her head, telling me, "I'm a lot safer with you. Everyone at school knows that I made it with a gay guy and then I tried to date his lover, who happens to be Melina's ex-boyfriend. I'm so dead, they're probably making my casket in wood shop right now."

She painted a very sad picture, but I couldn't help laughing at the thought of the students being graded on building a nice casket for Kelly. She laughed too, then she said, "I need to confess something to you."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're gay, too," my eyes widened in mock horror.

"Shut up, it's not that," Kelly laughed, then she continued more seriously, "I've been thinking a lot about both you and Randy both. Would you be mad if I wanted to explore things with Randy a little more next time we were all together?"

I felt a pang of disappointment despite the extreme turn on Kelly's suggestion was to me. She noticed it and added quickly, "I mean, if that's alright with you. I'm still your girlfriend and all, we never officially broke up, and I want to be with you, too, and if it's weird I just won't say anything..."

"It's okay. I mean, if you're okay with that, then I'm okay with it," I replied honestly.

Kelly smiled and looked down. I did the same and realized all this talk about Kelly and Randy had got me sprung. I breathed a long sigh and said, "You are too good to me, Kel."

She quickly removed her shorts and panties so that she was just exposed from the waist down. I had never seen a girl do that before and it was almost more exciting than when she was completely naked, like there was some kind of air of mystery about not seeing the whole picture.

Kelly looked around as she asked, "Do you have any condoms?"

"In my end table. Top drawer," I pointed.

Kelly opened it and pulled one out, then she jumped into bed with me and I put it on as fast as I could. Kelly laughed at me and said, "You don't have to rush, I'm not on a timer or anything."

"Yeah, but I am," I joked, and Kelly laughed even harder.

I pulled her into me by her hips and she straddled me. She stayed up on her knees for a moment so she could tell me, "I like being with you. I think I'll stay home from school more often."

"Who says we can't do this at school, too?" I argued sarcastically, making Kelly laugh again.

She slid down and her warm folds enveloped my erection. Kelly took more charge this time, riding me like a damn horse while I sat there hopelessly fascinated by her. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed my head into her chest. The fabric of her tank top rubbed up and down against my cheek. Any other time, it would've been highly annoying and painful, but this was downright erotic.

Kelly and I both climaxed at the same time. She started laughing and kissing me and we made out for a while, then I lain on my stomach while Kelly lain on top of me and we watched TV for a few hours in silence. Mid-day television was a scarcity for us to see, so we became involved in the shows we never got to watch since they were always on during school hours. Even the soap opera we watched where some lady was screaming at her husband was pretty enthralling.

I was trying to guess what happened to the soap opera lady's cheating sister's ex-lover when Kelly started rubbing my sides and I knew she wanted to go again. I rolled over to face her and we made out again for a while, then I tossed her off of me and she laughed as I tried to grab her to wrestle with her.

"Stop it! Stop it, John!" she slapped me playfully, but I grabbed her around the waist and I wouldn't let her go.

I blew raspberries on her stomach and she laughed so hard she could hardly breathe. We tumbled to the floor and my bedside table fell with us, scattering the condoms all over the carpet. Kelly grabbed one and threw it at me, saying jokingly, "Do it now! Before my timer runs out!"

I put the condom on and slipped inside of her again. I tried to be more careful on the carpet because I wasn't sure how Kelly would like it on the floor compared to the bed. She only complained toward the end when she requested, "John, could you hold my hips up? I'm getting rug burn."

Propping her up was easy, but I had to come into her at a bit of an angle from that point and I unintentionally discovered that the alternate angle was very, very pleasing to Kelly. She released so strongly, I wasn't sure if I should keep going, but she wanted me to, so I continued until I finished.

We got back into bed and made out again for almost an hour, watching music videos between breaths. At one point, Kelly sat up on her hands and knees with her backside facing me and I happened to look over at her.

Female anatomy was beautiful to me, but full frontal, it appeared simple from the waist down. Now that I was getting the same view from another angle, I realized that it wasn't as simple as it seemed, it was just more hidden. It looked to me like an upside down tulip with a long stem that reached all the way up the back, and the petals of the tulip were in front and closed instead of blooming, maybe to protect the pleasurable seed that it held in its center.

I didn't even think about it as I curiously reached out and touched the middle skin between where I had recently entered and Kelly's backside. She yelped with surprise and arched her back to face me, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Jeez, you are really sensitive down here," I said, gently touching her between her legs again.

She jerked her hips and told me, "John, don't, that tickles."

"Really?" I was totally fascinated at this point.

I could just barely see the clitoris, so I reached underneath and brushed it with my fingertip. Kelly gasped and I tried it again, getting a moan out of her the second time.

"No way," I said, running my fingertip straight through the stem area.

Kelly shuddered and I realized I had found a totally unique way to stimulate her. I tried to stroke the entire area with my fingertips, but Kelly kept bucking her hips and I had to grab her and hold her down, so with no fingers to explore her with, I just started using my tongue.

She writhed and she shuddered and she moaned and she kicked. Kelly even started making noises that I had never heard girls make before, but they sounded like good noises so I kept going. I teased her the most around her clitoris, but I explored a lot in the middle opening where I had just been. I didn't think I was doing much good there, but then Kelly broke out into sobs, and I assumed she was feeling a lot more than I thought.

It took her much longer to reach climax this way, but her reaction told me it was worth the wait. She released multiple times in a row and a liquid from inside of her came out and soaked through my sheets.

"Damn!" was my first reaction.

"Sorry, that's never happened before. I didn't mean to mess up your bed," Kelly blushed crimson and shamefully hid her face.

"No, Kelly, it's okay, I'm not mad," I turned her head so she would face me again.

I kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips, and we started making out again. Late afternoon came fast, and Kelly broke away to tell me, "I'm starving. Do you have something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll go downstairs and raid the fridge. You stay here, I'll bring stuff back," I said, getting up to grab my jeans.

Kelly folded her legs and waited patiently for my return. I didn't bother to find a shirt, knowing that the staff had gone home for the day and my parents were most likely out, so it was just me roaming through the house.

I rushed into the kitchen and checked the freezer first. Our cook always put leftovers there so I could nuke it if I wanted to. I knew some of Kelly's favorite foods, but I didn't know how hungry she was, so I just grabbed a little bit of everything and stockpiled one of the giant food trays my mom used for dinner parties. I realized I didn't have any bread and I passed the sliding glass doors by the kitchen to get some, and that's when I noticed a figure outside.

I froze and turned to face the doors. My mind raced with thoughts of the worst case scenario: Morrison come to beat the shit out of me, Cody come to kill me and take Kelly, Miz come to kick my ass because I interfered in his fight with Randy, some other guy from school or a group of thugs come to beat me down and leave me for dead because of my sexual orientation.

Then I realized it was just one guy and he was sitting down in the grass, facing away from me. I recognized it was Randy just before he turned his head and I could see that the left side of his face was battered and his left eye was swollen shut.

I knew instantly that it was because of Randy's father.

* * *

><p>I helped Randy up and into the house. He smelled like alcohol and he was stumbling like he was drunk. He had a gym bag with some things in it, so I brought that in with us. His shirt was coming apart like someone had torn it while he was trying to get away from them, so Randy pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it into the trash. His perfect abs were black and blue. His back was spotted with bruises like someone had hit him over and over again with a blunt object. The right side of Randy's face was basically untouched and he used his good eye to identify the plate of food on the table. He pointed at me and ordered, "Bring this with us. I wanna go upstairs to your room and eat."<p>

He seemed to be taking whatever trauma he had just endured like it was no more than a scuffle, but I knew better than that. We reached the stairs and I noticed that Randy was taking careful steps and moving at an angle. He kept reaching around and holding just above his lower back as he made pained faces, and I just knew that he had been raped.

He caught me staring at his backside with tears in my eyes. He knew that I had figured it out, so he clarified the story, "Dad didn't rape me. He's a bastard but he's not quite that sick. He ransacked my room before I got home yesterday and he found a dildo in my closet. He made me use it on myself to humiliate me."

The tears in my eyes started to fall. Randy half-smiled at me and said, "He didn't get to me, though, because I was thinking of you the whole time."

"Randy," I started weakly.

He shook his head and me and stated, "Don't. Don't do this now."

My emotions were running high, but I squelched my need to cry for him and I wiped my tears away because I knew that Randy couldn't face it. He nodded a thank you at me, then he made his way to the top of the stairs.

I was coming around him when he grabbed me by the back of the neck and suddenly pulled me into a rough kiss. I was caught off-guard and Randy's grip was more painful than usual, so I groaned and tried to pull away from him.

"Guys?" I heard Kelly say from just down the hall.

Randy let go of me and we both turned to face her. She was still bottomless and Randy looked down with a wry smile as he said, "You sure know how to greet a guy, Kels."

She saw the damage on Randy's exposed upper body and Kelly put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Randy sighed with frustration and made his way to my bedroom like he was tired of getting such shocked reactions. Kelly looked at me for answers and I told her, "His dad did this. It's not the first time, but this is probably the worst time."

Kelly nodded softly and we went in to stay with Randy. He took the food tray as soon as I put it down and inhaled most of it. Kelly ate some but I had lost my appetite. I went back downstairs for some ice packs and Randy slapped one of them over his bad eye. He pulled Kelly into him and said, "Sit on me, baby!"

She straddled him and sat tenderly on his crotch. He let out a pained hiss and Kelly quickly sat up on her knees. Randy pulled her closer and said, "Sit on my abs. I want to feel those lady parts right against my skin."

Kelly scooted forward and slowly sat down on Randy's abs. His abs had some of the deepest bruises, but he didn't make a pained face when Kelly sat on them. Instead, Randy groaned happily and said, "Your vagina is stupendous, Kelly Kelly."

She flushed and looked at me like she wasn't sure if that were a compliment or an unwanted advance. I got up and stated, "This is crazy. I can't do this."

"What? Come back here!" Randy ordered me.

I started for my phone as I said, "I'm calling the police."

"Stop right there, John Cena," Randy said boldly.

I halted and turned to face him. He explained to me in a dark tone, "My dad's best friend is Chief of Police. He went to school with and gave loans to most of the guys on the force. Their family members and friends work at the hospital and everywhere else in this town that matters. They all know what I am now. If I walk into any place around here, they will say that I must've tried to hook up with some guy and got my ass beaten and raped because I wasn't being careful."

Tears were falling down my cheeks before I realized I was even crying. Randy slammed his fists against my bed and stated, "I just want to lye here with bottomless Kelly on my stomach and you, John, next to me. Preferably I want you naked or bottomless so I can grab your balls whenever I feel like it."

He was trying to be sarcastic to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working. I knew that Randy was not going to take any of this seriously because there was nothing he could do about it, so I went from sadness to frustration. I started pulling off my jeans as I said, "You're staying here with me. I don't want your dad coming anywhere near you and at least I know no one else can get to you here."

"Perfect, 'cause my dad would never look for me here," Randy replied.

I finished removing my clothes and jumped into bed next to Randy. He ran his hand over my stomach and started moving down. I pulled his hand away and yelled, "Bitch, leave it!"

Randy tried to laugh out loud, but he was in so much pain, he barely mustered a light chuckle. He moved his hands back to Kelly and asked her, "Would you take your top off, sweetness? I only have one good eye and I want to be looking at something divine."

Kelly looked away and I could tell she was uncomfortable. Randy started moving his hands up her sides to lift up her shirt, and Kelly suddenly grabbed his wrists and screamed at him, "STOP IT!"

Both Randy and I were taken aback. I had known Kelly most of my life, and she hardly ever raised her voice, much less screamed. Kelly glanced from Randy to me and back again, then she started breathing fast with panic as she said, "I'm sorry, I just don't...I want to keep my top on, okay?"

Randy withdrew his hands from Kelly's sides and told her calmly, "It's okay, and I will stop."

Kelly made an odd expression, then she said quickly, "I need to go to the bathroom," and rushed out of my bedroom like it was on fire.

I leaned into Randy and mentioned, "I think she's just upset because she really cares about you."

Randy sighed heavily and stated, "She was upset for me earlier, but what she did just now had nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Randy looked at me and explained, "She was terrified, John. It was just for a second, but it was there, and she didn't seem to understand when I told her I'd stop. She's been doing other things for a while but it took until now for me to be sure."

"What are you saying?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Someone has been abusing her, John. It's not her father, but it's definitely someone who has gotten inside of her head, because they're obviously doing things to her that make her uncomfortable and she either can't or doesn't know how to say no to them," Randy answered.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Because I know what it feels like to know someone who makes you believe they're hurting you because they love and care about you," Randy stated.


	12. Speed Macer

**12: Speed Macer**

I lain in bed and waited for Kelly to return. Randy passed out quickly and I could hear him snoring underneath the ice pack he had over his face. At one point, he stopped and I felt his hand stumble upon my crotch as he cupped it and groaned.

Snorting laughter, I knew then that he was awake and I was about to cup him back when Kelly popped her head into the room and asked, "John?"

I pulled Randy off of me and sat up, asked quickly, "What do you need?"

"Could I use your phone to call my dad?" she bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah, sure," I motioned to the phone on the floor next to my bed.

She went around to get it, stopping to pick her underwear up off the floor in the process. She put her underwear back on and I asked her, "Did you need a ride home?"

Kelly stopped and looked at me with a panicked expression as she countered, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I just thought...you're welcome to stay the night. It's no problem," I said.

Kelly nodded and went to retrieve the phone. She put the nightstand back up that we had taken down earlier that day, then she passively began picking up the condoms and putting them back into the drawer of the bedside table while she dialed the number and waited for her father to pick up.

"Daddy? Hi...no, I'm fine, I'm at John's house...no, he's got a maid and a cook and stuff, so there are lots of adults here...yes, Daddy, Randy is here, but don't tell his dad, okay?"

Kelly glanced over at us and Randy kept his eyes closed like he was asleep.

"...I stayed home today because I didn't feel good. I might stay home tomorrow, too, I'm not sure...of course I wouldn't do that, Daddy! I have all my homework done, I'm not missing anything...I'm fine, Daddy. Yes, I am...I want to stay with John, if that's alright..."

I held my breath and waited for her father to say something derogatory about me or Randy or both. I was sure he knew everything and I didn't know how he was likely to react. Surprisingly, Kelly didn't seem upset by whatever he said, but replied simply, "Thank you, Daddy, that means a lot to me and John and Randy would be happy to know they're welcome at our house anytime."

There was a break of silence where Kelly's father was talking to her, then she said with some agitation, "You tell him not to come over, Daddy! He is not my friend anymore!"

I immediately perked up, but Kelly moved on without giving any names.

"...okay, Daddy, I will...thank you, Daddy. Good-night," she finished, hanging up the phone.

Kelly wandered back to me and sandwiched herself between Randy and I. She was so tiny compared to us, I had to double check to make sure I wasn't accidentally smothering her. She curled her knees up and put her hand over Randy's chest. He reached up and took her hand with his own. I wrapped one arm around Kelly's waist and leaned forward so I could rest my head against Randy's. I listened to his heavy breathing until I was sure he had fallen asleep, then I listened to Kelly's breathing to make sure she was asleep as well before I drifted off myself.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find Kelly already dressed and looking out the window. Randy was awake as well, lying next to me while he watched TV. I sat up and asked, "What time is it?"<p>

"It's almost time for school. I was debating on if I should go or not," Kelly answered.

Randy looked at me and said, "You should go with her. The fallout from this thing is on me because I was the popular one."

I knew that Randy was right. The students probably didn't care about me. Miz was my biggest threat, but he was in the hospital and would probably be out as long as Randy's suspension time.

I lowered my gaze and said morosely, "I don't want to go. I hate that place now."

"Principal Austin said that he was going to hire security to watch school grounds. That means that nobody can cause trouble without being arrested on the spot," Kelly informed us.

Randy looked at me deliberately and I replied, "Fine, I'll go!"

I got up and Randy warned me, "If you see Melina..._RUN_.

* * *

><p>Kelly was quiet on our drive to school. She got out and waited for me, and I had this random thought of the students shooting me with paint balls as soon as I stepped out, but nothing happened at all. I took Kelly's hand and walked into the building, and still, nothing happened. I got a few stares and a few curious glances, but nothing more.<p>

I parted with Kelly so she could go to her locker, then I braved the hallways alone the rest of the way. I was surprised that no one had tried to shout an insult or a gay joke or tried to pull down my pants and run away laughing. A million different visions of humiliation and finger pointing and taunting and terrorizing had gone through my head, and not a single one of them had come true.

Once I reached my locker, I glanced over at Randy's and I realized it had some red paint on it. I started to panic, thinking there was a gay slur written on it, but I looked at it more closely and realized that it was just marked with the number 1, which was what the janitor put on lockers when he needed to make repairs to them.

"Sweet Jesus," I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on just my locker.

"You're back," John Morrison's voice came from behind me.

I turned around to face him. He had his sunglasses on again, but his smile was awkward and I could tell that he was making a very desperate attempt to be my buddy. I kept a cautious distance as I replied, "Yeah, I am."

Morrison turned away and said, "So, I guess Kelly knows about you and Randy but she's still friends with you guys, so...yeah..."

This was obviously Morrison's way of trying to apologize. I nodded and reminded him, "Yeah, well, I still know that you've been spying on her."

Morrison grew tense and replied defensively, "I was just checking up on her to make sure she was alright! She's been acting weird lately, like jumpy and stuff, and she wouldn't talk to me so I was trying to keep an eye on her."

I hadn't thought of that possibility before. Morrison sounded honest, but I was still wary as I told him, "Kelly came to me and said someone was watching her undress the other night. I was at her house when I saw the flowers you left for her outside."

He turned white as a ghost and asked shakily, "How did you know that was me?"

"Your handwriting. I'd know it anywhere," I told him.

Morrison nodded and confessed, "I was just checking up on her before I went home. I didn't know she was naked, honest to God!"

Again, he sounded completely honest. I sighed and replied, "You should have told her in person and apologized."

He turned away again and explained, "I would've, but she's been so mad at me for fucking things up between the three of us. I knew she'd think I was spying on her and she'd run to you and then I'd never get to talk to either of my friends again!"

We were silent for a moment, then I asked, "Well, why did you have to fuck things up in the first place? Kelly turned you down, and you knew about her crush on me since like, forever."

Shrugging, Morrison answered sheepishly, "I dunno, I guess when I found out you had sex with her and took her virginity I just...flipped out. I kind of thought she had already done it before, and it made it all weird to think that you were her first and you're spending your nights with Randy sucking you off..."

I pointed at him and charged, "See? There you go again! You start out all sweet and miserable and apologetic, and then you start talking about who I really am and you mess everything up!"

Morrison shook his head and replied, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean...I don't like it, I don't think it's right, you know? Two guys being together like that, but I don't hate you, John. I could never hate you, man."

I was still angry, so I told him, "Well, you know what? I like being with Kelly, and I like being with Randy! I like hearing Kelly moan when I'm inside of her, and I like hearing Randy moan when he's inside of me!"

Morrison's mouth dropped open and I realized I may have said too much. I closed my locker and started to leave, telling him, "Look, I want to be with them both because it's how I feel, and they're both okay with it. As far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters."

I was surprised when Morrison caught up to me and said, "I get it, okay? I get it, now. All I wanted was for you to be honest with Kelly, and now she knows and it's cool. I just want you to know that I still consider us friends, I mean, if you want to be."

I stopped and considered it before I said, "I want to talk to you again, but I'm not sure we're friends yet."

He nodded and replied, "Got it. You can tell me whatever, man. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," I said.

Morrison started to leave, but I stopped him and asked, "Could you answer me one question?"

"Sure," Morrison answered.

"What's up with everyone? I mean, nobody's tried to harass me since I got back. I thought there would be at least one person who would want to beat my ass after everything that happened," I said.

Morrison replied easily, "Alex Riley told everyone to keep their mouth shut."

I was completely shocked as I asked, "What?"

Morrison explained further, "With Miz in the hospital and Randy on suspension, Riley took over as head of the jocks. He made an announcement to all the kids yesterday morning that you were completely off limits. He said that any kid who tried would have to fight Mark Henry, and everyone knows Henry is undefeated."

"No way, I can't believe it," I said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it was kind of crazy. I mean, I didn't know Riley and you were friends," Morrison replied.

I looked at him and returned, "That's just it. We're not."


	13. Twists and Tails

**13: Twists and Tales and Puppy Dog Trails**

The next few days whizzed by without problems. Randy spent his suspension time healing at my house while Kelly and I went to school and acted like everything was normal. The condition that Alex Riley had placed on everyone to stay away from me seemed to apply to Kelly as well. She was safe from most everyone, but I doubted that Melina was adhering to the rule. Kelly kept her mouth shut about it, though, and I didn't think it would make it easier to pry.

I tried to track down Riley to ask him why he was helping me, but with Miz still in the hospital and Randy out on suspension, Riley was the knew "it" boy in school, and he was constantly surrounded by people. When I told Randy about the whole thing, he was as curious as I was about why, but he wasn't concerned. I, however, was still sweatin' the idea that Riley was just putting me on the down low so that Miz could kick my ass upon his return.

Besides my potential to be given the smackdown from Miz, I was back in Morrison's good graces, and we were talking and hanging out like old times. Bourne seemed to be the only one who actually cared that the gang was back together. R-Truth had moved on to new friends, Edge & Christian were hanging out with Punk and his emo group, and Daniel Bryan and Santino had started hanging out with the exchange students. Bryan wasn't an exchange student, but he seemed strangely well fitted with their group.

As for Rhodes, he had gone AWOL since I saw him fleeing from the scene of the eventual fist fight between Randy and Miz. I had Kelly staying at my house just in case Rhodes wasn't finished with his little games, but for a good four days straight, he hadn't so much as made a blip on the radar, and his skater friends, Gabriel and Tyler Reks, were basically hanging out with Punk and the emos now that they were without a Team Captain.

The days were seemingly running smoothly, but I had my doubts. Randy and Kelly were just going with it, but I felt like I was walking around in an open area, waiting and wondering if the next step would trigger the land mine that would end the smooth ride and lay waste to our blissful existence. It was probably better that we were abstaining from each other sexually until Randy was mostly healed, because I was sure he'd be in the middle of sucking me off and I'd suddenly flip out and start screaming.

Randy was the most broken of all of us, yet he took every day like it was no big deal. On the evening of the fourth day, Randy was shirtless and leaning against the headboard while Kelly sat in his lap and helped him with his homework. It was obvious to me he was barely listening to Kelly's teachings, but he was enjoying playing with her hair and touching the exposed skin between the end of Kelly's shirt and the beginning of her jeans. She continued to work with him anyway, lending the helping hand like she always did.

I was working at the edge of my bed on a painting for the Art Show. The deadline for submissions was coming up fast, and I had nothing to show for it. Painting had been pushed aside when everything else came along, and even when I tried to paint, it just came out looking like shit.

The painting I was currently working on while I halfway listened to Kelly try to teach Randy what a polynomial was also seemed to be coming out shitty. I had spent two full hours on it, but it was still shit. My paints were drying out. My brushes were starting to lose their bristles. God, I was so uninspired.

"Fuck!" I finally gave up, tossing the canvas across the room and into the far wall, where a pile of other shit paintings were steadily building up.

I wiped my face of sweat, but ended up smearing it with violet paint instead. Kelly looked at me and asked, "John?"

"Yeah?" I ignored the paint on my face and tried to distract myself with her.

She climbed out of Randy's lap and crawled over to me as she asked, "Would you paint a blue butterfly on my cheek?"

"A blue butterfly? That's it? Don't you want it to have purple shimmers around it and sparkles?" I asked sarcastically.

Kelly frowned and countered morosely, "Well, you don't have to be mean about it."

I glanced at Randy and he gave me a warning look not to take my frustrations out on Kelly. I breathed a deep sigh and told her, "It's fine, I can do a butterfly. What shade of blue? I've got dark blue, neon blue, aqua blue..."

"I want a baby blue butterfly!" Kelly beamed.

"Alright, baby blue it is. Do you want it to sparkle? I've got shimmer color in here," I looked over my paints to make doubly sure I had some.

"Yeah, make sparkles around the edges so that it looks like the butterfly's wings are reflecting from the sun," Kelly said.

I was pleasantly surprised that Kelly was so descriptive with what she wanted. She asked me before I started, "Can you do it? I mean, it's not too weird, is it?"

I scoffed and replied, "Kelly, I am a high school artist and an Honor Student. I can do _anything_."

She laughed and I got started. It was actually easier than I thought to get the butterfly across Kelly's cheek and up over her eyebrow. I anticipated her twitching and moving and giggling because of the cool paint brushing against her skin, but she stayed completely still, certain that any false moves would ruin the job I was doing. Randy crawled over and watched my work as well, his eyes unusually intense as he observed my work like it was something completely fascinating to him.

I sat back when I finished and said, "Done."

Kelly shot out of bed and rushed over to the full-length mirror across the room to check out the finished product. She started bouncing up and down, yelling excitedly, "OHMYGOSH IT IS SO COOL!"

"Do me next," Randy said.

"What do you want? A purple butterfly?" I joked.

Randy narrowed his eyes at me and stated, "I want something manly, like a Viper running down my arm or a Ninja on my back or skulls on my shoulders."

I lifted a brow at him and Randy waited for me to make a choice. I shrugged and told him, "How about I just do a tribal tattoo across the back of your neck and shoulders that connects and comes around the sides of your neck to look almost like black flames licking their way towards your throat."

"Oh, that sounds hot," Randy nodded in approval.

He lay down flat and I started painting his skin. He was still mostly bruised and it was hard to concentrate on it while I tried to paint without feeling like I was somehow hurting him, but Randy never even flinched. Kelly passed the time by performing some of her old ballet recitals around my bedroom. She used to do it all the time when we were kids, so I wasn't paying much attention to her, but Randy had never seen her dance before, and he watched her with a mystified gaze that melded into eyes of longing when he saw her bending and twisting into moves that were almost humanly impossible.

Randy and I were both aware that Kelly was equally attracted to us and she had expressed a desire to be with Randy the way she was with me, but they had yet to have full blown, primal sexual contact with each other, and although I knew that Randy wanted to be with me, I could tell from the way he pondered Kelly more and more with each passing day that he was looking for the right moment to ask her if she would allow him inside, but that moment had yet to show itself. I even saw a bit of guilt in Randy's gaze as he watched her, like a part of him didn't think he was good enough for her.

I was almost done with Randy's tribal when Kelly stopped dancing to ask me seriously, "John, would you paint me in one of those tasteful nude pictures like they do in the movies?"

My brush veered off of Randy's skin and I almost dropped my paint pallet.

"What?" I blurted.

Randy didn't say a word, probably struck by the same amount of shock. Kelly sat on her knees and whined at me, "Come on, it'll be like those artist guys in the romances when they paint a picture of their girl in the nude and she looks all gorgeous and her beauty is preserved forever!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Randy said before I could get a word out.

Kelly gave him a devastated look and wailed, "Why not?"

"I don't want...I don't think that John wants people to be seeing you the way that he does. Some will see it as artwork, but there are some who might see it..." Randy trailed off.

"You think that perverts are going to ruin a beautiful painting of me?" Kelly seemed more angry than distraught by the thought.

Randy looked at me to back him up. I shook my head at him and replied, "I could paint it as keep it as a private piece. No one would know about it but the three of us."

Kelly squealed with excitement and started bouncing up and down again. Randy frowned at me and pointed out, "Someone _could_ find out about it."

It took me a few seconds to realize he was referring to Morrison. I had told Randy that Morrison was cool again, but ever since Randy discovered that Kelly was being abused by someone we had yet to identify, he was suspicious of anyone who had recently crossed Kelly, including Morrison. Randy seemed to be even more wary of Morrison since his recent need to become friends with me again. I couldn't tell if it were because Randy thought that Morrison was putting on a show to take the blame off of himself, or if Randy was disgruntled by having to share my attentions with Morrison.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked Randy.

I replied before he could, "He just means that my parents might walk into my room and see it or something. I'll put it someplace where they won't be able to see it."

Kelly giggled and started getting undressed. I glanced at Randy and I could see he was still resisting. I got up anyway and went over to my desk to get the right pallet and canvas to work with. Kelly grabbed a chair and centered herself a few feet from the blank canvas I had set up as soon as she was nude. I finished preparing and came over to model her into place.

"Just relax so you look natural. Put your chin up just a little bit. There," I had her in perfect pose.

Randy made a loud sigh of objection, but I ignored him and went back to my pallet. The room was hot enough and sometimes I got so intense with my work that I sweated a lot, so I took of my shirt and grabbed my pallet.

I glanced at Randy once more before I started. He was too busy staring at my upper body to object again.

* * *

><p>I had never done a nude painting of a live person before. In class, we usually had sculpture models or plastic models that didn't do the female form justice. I was told by older artists during showings that painting a naked woman gives a man a high even greater than sex. I could only compare my own feelings with the sex I had already had with my model, and I had to admit, painting nudity did give a man a high, and it was like something on another level than sex.<p>

Randy was shadowing me to watch my progress, but he made no mention of his impression about the whole thing. I was beginning to wonder if maybe my work wasn't that good, and Kelly noticed my nervousness.

"John, is something wrong? Am I moving too much?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"No, no, you're doing great, Kels," I reassured her.

"It's really, really good, John," Randy mentioned, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"You think so?" I asked hopefully.

Randy nodded shortly, and I stayed on an even bigger high until I finished the painting.

When it was done, I sat back and tried to catch my breath. Kelly shot up and grabbed my t-shirt from off the floor to cover herself, then she came around to look at the painting.

Kelly turned back to face me with tear-filled eyes as she said happily, "Oh, John, it's so beautiful!"

She rushed into my arms and kissed my lips, then she planted kisses all over my face and buried her head in my neck. I looked at Randy for his opinion and he told me, "I liked how you added the blue butterfly on Kelly's cheek. It gives the painting a modern generational vibe."

I laughed and Kelly hugged me even harder. I could feel her crying softly against my shoulder, so I asked her quietly, "You sure you're happy with it, Kel?"

She pulled away from me to wipe her tears, smudging the butterfly on her cheek in the process as she answered, "Yeah, I'm so happy with it. It's the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

I could still see that something was bothering her, so I said, "Well, if you want me to change something about it, I'm okay with that. I could even add a background or a border."

"No, it's perfect," she walked over to observe the painting again.

Randy folded his arms and stood over by Kelly to observe her more closely. He gave her some time to honor her picture before he asked, "Did someone tell you you're not perfect, Kelly?"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, not meeting Randy's gaze.

"I mean, has anyone been giving you advice about your looks lately, or telling you that you might not be perfect, but maybe they're saying it in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable," Randy asked smoothly.

Kelly slightly shook her head, still staring at her painting as she mentioned passively, "Melina and her friends call me Smelly Kelly and spray perfume at me in the locker room sometimes, but Natalya told me not to worry about them and she said I didn't smell so I just don't listen to them."

Randy sneered at the mention of Melina and it was easy to see he didn't like that she was still picking on Kelly. He shifted gears and continued to ask calm but probing questions, "What about guys? Any guys ever tell you you're not perfect?"

Kelly swallowed hard and Randy and I both knew he had struck a nerve. She pretended to be even more interested in her painting as she mentioned, "Not really. I mean, Morrison was kind of rude to me about stuff when he found out I slept with John, but he made me cry once so he stopped."

I blinked with surprise and blurted, "What did he say to make you cry?"

She looked back at me and I realized too late that I had just derailed Randy's attempt to figure out who was abusing Kelly. She bit her lower lip and answered softly, "I don't know, he said something about me being a bimbo because I couldn't see who you really were. It was before I knew you liked Randy and I thought Morrison was trying to tell me you wanted to hurt me or something. He said I was an even bigger bimbo for not getting what he meant, and Cody Rhodes was sitting behind us and he started laughing so I started crying and Morrison said he was sorry but Mr. Piper saw it and sent Morrison to the office and he got into really big trouble so he never said anything like that to me again."

"Did Rhodes taunt you after that?" Randy asked, trying to get back on track.

Kelly shook her head and answered honestly, "No, he hasn't really talked to me since I ditched him and went home from that house party with John. Sometimes he walks past my locker and gives me dirty looks, but I just ignore him. We had to be partners in science last week, but he probably said two words to me and he spent the whole time drawing in his notebook."

We were still getting nowhere. Kelly looked from Randy to me and back again, and I knew she was about to catch on to what we were doing, so I quickly changed the subject by saying, "I'm going downstairs for some food. You guys want anything?"

"I want a banana and some strawberries," Kelly replied, hopping into bed to relax.

Randy shot me a grateful expression for saving us from potential disaster, then he added, "I'll go with you. I want to see what brand of peanut butter you got."

Kelly waved us good-bye and I shut the door. Randy waited until we were at the bottom of the stairs and far enough away from my bedroom before he asked me over his shoulder, "How are both Morrison and Rhodes not involved in all of this?"

"I don't know, I had my money on Rhodes but Kelly didn't seem the slightest bit upset when we asked about him," I replied.

We entered the kitchen and I opened the refrigerator door to give us some light instead of turning one on. I didn't want anyone to walk in and catch Randy with me.

I pulled some food out of the fridge and sorted it onto a party dish to bring up to Kelly. I was on my third armful of food when Randy suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a spontaneous kiss. I let it linger for a while, enjoying the random burst of energy before I parted from him and argued, "I could have dropped the food!"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to drop your banana. It would break Kelly's heart," Randy said dryly.

I glared at him and asked suspiciously, "Was that a reference to my penis, Mr. Orton?!"

He half-smiled and leaned in to whisper, "I hear she really likes _your_ banana."

I shoved him and he shoved me back so hard, I fell to the floor. He quickly helped me up and we waited for a second in silence to make sure we hadn't woken anybody up, then he looked at me and said, "You're so flimsy. I could take you out like nothing."

"Shut up, I am not! I just wasn't prepared," I claimed.

Randy rolled his eyes at me, then he asked, "So, seriously, what is it like to really be with Kelly?"

I replied easily, "She's sweet, and fun."

"Well, yeah, but does she like to do anything kinky? Does she climb the walls or scream like a banshee or anything?" Randy asked curiously.

I laughed and answered, "No, nothing like that. She likes trying new things, but she doesn't do anything wild. It's good, though. That's why I love her."

Randy stopped and stared at me. I didn't realize he had looked up past me as I stumbled to explain, "I mean, I...I just...I love her, I do, and I love that she's sweet and fun, and I love you because you're the opposite of that. I guess I have the best of both worlds."

"John," I heard Kelly whisper from behind me, and I whirled around to face her.

I knew from the look on her face that she had heard me say that I loved her. She crashed into me and gave me the strongest hug she could muster. I held her back and whispered to her, "I mean it, you know."

"I know," Kelly said, then she pulled away from me and explained, "I came down here because I saw Morrison outside from your bedroom window. He's on the lawn and coming towards the house."

"Shit!" I rushed to the sliding kitchen doors to see if I could find him.

I could just make out Morrison on the lawn. He used to come to my house late and toss bouncy balls at my bedroom window until I opened it, then he would climb up the drain pipe and do his spider monkey thing to get into my room and we'd play video games until the early morning hours. He was headed toward my bedroom window this time, so I signaled for Randy to hide and I opened the kitchen door to go out and meet with Morrison. He stopped and turned to face me with a surprised expression, then he looked past me and his face went into dumb-ass mode. I turned around and realized that Kelly was following me, but she was still wearing nothing but my t-shirt.

_Kelly's wearing nothing but my shirt and I'm only covering my bottom half. Morrison is definitely going to read this wrong._

"I'm um...I came to uh...hang out with you...John," Morrison somehow managed to make everything even more awkward.

"Right, well, I'm kind of busy right now," I only dug myself in deeper.

It was so damn weird, it took us all a full minute to start talking again. Morrison turned to leave and said, "Alright, well, I'll come back tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you to the gate," Kelly offered.

Morrison's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I was not about to let my basically naked girlfriend walk off with my still iffy best friend, who happened to have it out the Yin-Yang for her.

"No," I stated.

Morrison looked at me like he was insulted, but it was Kelly who argued with me, "It's just to the gate, John. I'll be right back."

I stared at Morrison.

Morrison stared at me.

A part of me wanted to trust him, remembering that he was my lifelong friend, but something in the back of my mind told me I shouldn't let Kelly go.

She took Morrison by the arm and reassured me, "I'll be right back."

They both started walking off and I suddenly felt guilty for doubting Morrison. We had just patched things up, and he was coming by to hang out, but I had not only made it blatantly obvious that I had just spent some quality naked time with Kelly, but I had given him the impression that I was too busy sexing her up to bother with him. To add insult to injury, I had just made him think I didn't trust him around the one girl we had split up over in the first place.

"Oh my God, I'm an asshole," I said as soon as I was back in the kitchen.

Randy came back through the hallway and asked, "Is everything good?"

"Morrison wanted to hang out but I basically blew him off. He got it all wrong because he saw Kelly in my shirt," I explained.

"She followed you before I could keep her inside. Where is she?" Randy looked around.

"She wanted to walk Morrison to the gate," I said.

Randy shouted furiously, "You fucking let her go with him?"

"Keep it down!" I argued with him.

Randy started for the kitchen doors and I added, "She said she'll be right back. It only takes a couple of minutes to get to the gate and back."

"I don't like it," Randy stated.

"I know," I sighed.

"Why did you let her go with him?" Randy argued with me.

"I'm not her handler, Randy! If she wants to walk with Morrison to the gate, then I can't stop her!" I countered.

Randy shook his head at me and pointed out, "Just because Kelly didn't react when we talked about Morrison earlier doesn't mean he isn't involved with the person who is abusing her. For all we know, he could be telling the person what to say to Kelly."

"Why are you so angry with Morrison, huh? Is it because he doesn't like the fact that I'm gay?" I asked with frustration.

Randy shot back quickly, "It bothers me that he can't accept you for that, yes, but that's not the issue here."

"Then what is?" I shouted.

Randy leaned into me and stated boldly, "Kelly caught him peeping through her bedroom window. We know he saw her naked once, and that was an accident, but he's a teenage guy, John, a teenage guy full of raging hormones who can't control himself and pretty much thinks about fucking anything and everything at any given time and you just let him walk off with the girl of his dreams and her panties are conveniently missing."

I was starting to see how massive my mistake really was as Randy finished with, "He may not have enough time to fuck her before we found him, but if he's like every other teenage guy I know, he would definitely try to insert a finger or two if given the chance."

I bolted for the door and Randy rushed after me. I ran outside and sprinted for the gate. About halfway there, I started losing speed, realizing how totally ridiculous I was going to look to Kelly when she saw me barreling frantically towards her in the dead of night like a crazed lunatic.

Randy easily caught up with me and shot me an incredulous look. I slowed to stop and he did as well, then I looked up at him and said, "This is stupid. Kelly's going to see us and think we're a couple of psychos."

"Shouldn't we have met up with her by now?" Randy mentioned.

I looked up and realized the gate was about a hundred yards away, but there was no sign of Kelly or Morrison anywhere. The light on the keypad for the gate was still on, which meant someone must've touched it within the last thirty seconds.

I gazed across the yard, thinking maybe Kelly was somewhere nearby, but I couldn't see her at all. Randy looked around as well, and I opened my mouth to call out for her, but Randy quickly covered it and warned me, "Don't."

He pulled his hand away and whispered, "There has to be more than one in on this. If they're still nearby and they hear you calling out for Kelly, they might hurt her trying to get away."

Randy's ability to explain the nature of human capabilities ranging from basic teenage sexuality to dangerous kidnappers was both deeply disturbing and awe-inspiring. I waited quietly while Randy listened for voices or a vehicle speeding away or any other sign that Kelly's takers were still close.

"Don't worry, John. We'll get her back," Randy whispered to me.

I wanted to get Kelly back, that was for certain, but the adrenaline had started flowing and there was only one thing on my mind at that point.

_Morrison is a fucking dead man._


End file.
